


United Kru

by Mintonic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya Lives, Bellamy and Clarke bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Omega Verse, Romance, Rutting, Smut, True Mates, Wells Jaha Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintonic/pseuds/Mintonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon landing on Earth, Clarke Griffin attempts to lead her people while exploring her newfound Alpha nature. The group of former prisoners discover they're not the only people on Earth. The people from the sky attempt to forge an alliance with Floukru and Trikru to make a name for themselves.<br/>Clarke and Bellamy must travel to Polis to meet the first Omega-born Commander of the Twelve Clans. If they can reach an alliance agreement, they need to tackle the Mountain Men and thwart the Ice Nation's malicious attempts to snuff the Commander from her rightfully earned throne. Clarke's inner Alpha develops a strong urge to protect Heda Lexa's Omega despite their major background differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Omegaverse fic and I'm reconstructing the plot from the show. This will be heavily canonically divergent as far as the plot goes. The Mountain Men will be a threat and the Ice Nation will be a larger and more massive threat. A.L.I.E. will also make an appearance.

The soft electrical hums began to die down as the one hundred delinquents unbuckled their seat belts. Among the several teenagers and soon to be young adults, a nearly eighteen year old blonde girl pressed two fingers against the pulses belonging to the unconscious bodies of two young men. A boy with shaggy brown hair reaching near his shoulders watched nervously among an anxious crowd.

"Princess," he spoke quietly and his eyebrows twitched in worry, "are they dead?"

The girl rolled her light blue eyes in annoyance. She hated that nickname. "First of all, my name's Clarke. Second of all, they're not dead, but they need to rest." She stood up from the solid metal flooring of the second drop ship floor and walked closer to the boy. She reached out with two fingers and tapped his chest.

"Don't pull a stupid stunt like that again, Shaggy."

"Shaggy?" The boy's concerned lips formed into a playful smile, "My name's Finn."

Wells Jaha followed the dissipating crowd of anxious teens down the ladder leading to the first floor. He called out, "Clarke, come on!"

Finn unzipped his blue hoodie and tossed it over his right shoulder. He watched the twinge of annoyance dancing across Clarke's eyebrows.

"Friend of yours?" He guessed as he made his way towards the ladder.

"Used to be," Clarke murmured under her breath as she followed Finn.

The pair carefully crept down the ladder. The muscles in the crowd's shoulders tensed. 

"Smells awful in here," one of the delinquents, a boy named Atom, called out.

Clarke sensed the air inside of the ship. Finn opened his mouth as if to taste the scent.

"Cold," he murmured, "metallic and a little pungent."

Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. "Smells like," she paused and opened her eyes at the realization, "Fear." A low growl rumbled from her throat, "We need to watch over everyone."

Finn stepped back in response to the growl. Clarke's eyes widened and she quickly snuffed out the sound. "I'm sorry. Not sure what came over me."

Finn rolled his shoulders, "You're Dr. Griffin's kid, right? The lead surgeon and Council member? The nice Alpha?"

"Yeah, sounds like a rhetorical question since you already called me 'princess'," The blonde rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance from her new companion, but the memory of the nickname. Some things never die.

"I think we might have a problem. They should have let you out of solitary to attend Pike's Earth Skills class," he mumbled quietly so only the blue-eyed girl could hear him, "I'm a little shocked that Dr. Griffin didn't even inform you. Pike told us they used the last of the spare suppressants before we landed. If we actually survive the first hit of Earth air, we're going to have some bizarre changes among us."

Clarke stared at the boy with wide eyes. Her lips parted, although they couldn't form words. Three long seconds passed before she finally found the words to speak, "That's dangerous. They sent a hundred teenagers who don't even know what they are to find out if Earth's survival? That's," she flinched, "not okay. Uncontrolled Alphas are dangerous, Omegas could be in danger, and what about the Betas? They don't know what they are yet, how would they know how to be guards and intervene without proper training and-"

"We're going to be okay," Finn assured, "Pike told us the bunker in Mount Weather should have literature and tabs on our three natures. The majority of us are old enough to train ourselves and each other. I just hope at least some of the Betas realize their nature more quickly," his eyes flitted towards a group of five children who had to be at least twelve years of age, "These kids are gonna be more scared than the rest of us. Betas are able to pump pheromones to soothe anxiousness similar to the way an Omega would comfort their young."

Wells stepped closer. Clarke narrowed her eyes and stepped back. Wells almost opened his mouth in protest, but he quickly avoided the notion. Finn watched the exchange curiously.

Wells cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm worried about heats and ruts. Omegas and Alphas are going to endure a major hormonal overload."

Finn rose an eyebrow, "The cuffs implanted into our wrists are filled with a compound that prevents pregnancies. We're not gonna have a bunch of babies before the Ark lands, so don't worry about that."

"That's not what I'm concerned with," Wells clenched his jaws, "We never went through heats or ruts. We don't even know what our true natures are yet. We were never properly informed of what we're all capable of yet, besides the Beta's urge to guard, Alphas's territorial nature and the Omega's nurturing and parental intuition."

Clarke met her former friend's eyes and nodded in agreement. He was right. Ever since the stations entered space and abandoned their planet, all of the counterparts were injected with strong suppressants. Children would begin their injections from age four up until the age of eighteen. The injections would still occur every month, but the dosage would decrease to ensure the receivers' hormones were stabilized to trigger a first heat or rut. Betas typically entered a rut or heat. Unlike Omegas and maturing Alphas, where one counterpart strictly had a uterus or phallus, Betas could have either, or in some cases, both. Some Betas had uteri, some had phalluses and some were intersex. But their tendencies to claim weren't as fearsome as an Alpha nor were they as submissive as Omegas. The majority of Omegas who identified as males already knew what they were from birth because they did not have phalluses. The population of the Ark children who identified as female knew they could be any of the three counterparts, just like most of the male identifying population. Female Alphas had similar biology to Omega males until the first rut would occur. Female Alpha's biology would permanently change and they would develop a phallus. It was an incredibly painful and confusing change, on average. 

Alphas, Betas and Omegas were each implanted with cuffs that measured their vitals for the Ark medical wing to observe. The cuffs also contained birth control and spermicides to prevent pregnancies and made Alphas and Betas sterile. If either of the counterparts successfully found a mate, which often did not take long, the cuffs would be temporarily removed. Reproduction systems automatically began production after the cuffs would be removed. After the birth of a new pup, the pairing in question would be forced to wear the cuffs once more to prevent another pregnancy. The Ark had a strong one child per pairing rule, and any Beta or Alpha who disobeyed that rule would be floated as soon as possible while the Omega parent would be permitted to stay alive until the child would be old enough to begin taking suppressant injections and cuffs. The child would be adopted by a civilian. Because of the overgrowing population, most civilian pairings already had one child, so the parent-less child would be raised in the Skyblock-the prison section of the Ark-and practically were treated as prisoners just for existing. Because of the strict law, a second child hadn't been born since the time the Ark entered its fiftieth year in space.

A bright-eyed brunette shoved her way through the crowd to greet a freckled tan man wearing a guard jacket. 

"It's the second child," murmured one of the delinquents. 

Clarke's eyes widened, "Wow, I guess I missed out on the news when I was in solitary."

Finn's mouth opened. "So why exactly were in solitary? The rest of us were in minimum security. What did you do, Princess?"

Clarke murmured bitterly, "Ask him," and walked past Finn. She collided a shoulder with Wells as she walked away.

Finn looked to Wells and shrugged his shoulders, "I get it, it's personal. No need to inform me yet."

The brunette girl embraced the man and murmured, "Bell, I missed you so much!"

Clarke walked towards the pair. The brunette girl met her confused gaze with a hardened glare. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year!"

"It's okay, Octavia," the man nodded towards his younger sister and the blonde. "I'm Bellamy. I already know who you are, Princess."

"Clarke Griffin, not 'Princess'," Clarke sighed in frustration.

Octavia's hardened glare softened. "I'm sorry for being rude, it's just been a while."

Clarke pressed a hand to the cold metal door leading outdoors. "You're fine, don't worry about it."

Bellamy growled lightly, "Did you call my sister 'fine'?"

"Bell, calm down-wait, did you just growl?" Octavia stared at her older brother in confusion.

Clarke let out another huff of frustration, "And so it begins. Haven't even opened the damn door yet and you're already huffing out your friggin protective hormones."

"Sorry, Alpha tendencies," Bellamy ran a hand through his gel-slicked hair, "I snuck on the drop ship when Commander Shumway told me what the Council was planning."

Finn approached the group and nodded towards the older man. "I won't ask why you're here yet, but since you have guard experience judging by your jacket and you already know your nature, I think we have a survival advantage."

"I had a plan before I stowed away," Bell explained, "when the Betas find out what they are, I'll train them. I brought guns with me so we could each have safety. We have no idea what's out there."

Clarke chewed her bottom lip in worry, "If we open the door, what if we die?"

Bell swallowed a knot in his throat. "I guess we'll have to find out." He gripped the handle of the door with a strong grip and pulled the door open.

Loud gasps echoed through the metal contraption. Tall trees and grasses spread throughout the landscape. 

"O," Bellamy's eyes met his sister's, "Be the first person to set foot on Earth in nearly a hundred years. Make history. Make our descendants know you as Octavia Blake, first person to touch the Earth, not just the second child."

Octavia's bright eyes twinkled. A large toothy smile spread across her lips. She nodded nervously and slowly made her way past the entrance to make her way down the stairs. The crowd of delinquents watched in silent anticipation. 

Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled again. Fear, excitement and the beautiful smell of fresh air permeated her lungs. She flinched when new unfiltered scents filled her nostrils and opened her eyes. Finn, Bellamy and Wells inhaled then shared a worried glance with the blonde. 

Clarke murmured quietly, "Why does everyone smell different?"

Bellamy whispered softly as to not alert the nearby delinquents, hoping Octavia's slow test of the Earthen air distracted the crowd, "When did the prisoners last receive suppressant injections?"

Finn mumbled, "About a month ago."

Bellamy's eyes widened. "The Council didn't even have the decency to inject you all before you entered the drop ship?"

Nathan Miller overheard the conversation. He palmed his beanie nervously and scurried towards the group. "My father's a guard," he chimed in the conversation and lowered his voice, "He told me the Ark's running out of supplies quickly. They didn't want to waste the last of their suppressants on us just in case we fail."

Finn's eyes lit up, "So that explains why Pike told the class about the suppressants in Mount Weather and why Jaha wants us to go there so badly."

Clarke winced when she was hit with more light aromas. "Everyone smells different," she repeated.

Wells, Finn and Miller exchanged confused glances. Bellamy nodded in understanding. "I smell it too. The suppressants are beginning to wear off."

Finn mumbled, "I don't smell anything different besides the new air and fear."

Bellamy replied, "I'm an Alpha. My sense of smell is stronger, and my suppressants dosage is lower because I'm older."

Clarke flinched, "I smell everything. So does that mean I'm-"

Octavia screeched out, "We're back, bitches!"

The crowd of delinquents cheered and ran through the drop ship entrance to explore the new unfamiliar land.

A few others stood behind. They flared their nostrils and smelled the air.

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, "Looks like the Alphas are already finding out their nature. I was hoping the Betas would be the first. Clarke," he pumped pheromones to soothe the confused blonde, "it's okay, you won't be alone in this. I won't lie, this is going to be incredibly painful for you within the next few days leading to your first rut, but I'll be here every step of the way. I'm older and experienced. You can learn from me."

The boy called Atom sneered, "Princess is an Alpha?" He walked towards the blonde girl. 

Clarke shuddered and Bellamy covered his nose. The boy smelled disgusting and pungent. Bellamy whispered, "This is why everyone needs proper guidance. He's pumping out too many pheromones at once and he can't control it."

Atom growled lightly, "You're no Alpha, Princess. What kind of Alpha," he closed his eyes and inhaled, then reopened his nostrils, "lets themselves be cornered," he walked closer until Clarke bumped into metal solid wall structure, "without fighting?"

Wells whispered, "Shouldn't we do something?"

Bellamy whispered back, "She can defend herself. Atom's not acting rationally because of the hormone overload. She's more aware of her own actions."

Atom growled once more, in a more animalistic and predatory way, "Fight me, Griffin. Or are you just going to stand there and-"

A loud hair-raising growl spread through the structure. Wells, Finn and Miler gasped in shock while Bellamy smiled with pride over his new friend.

Clarke gained the upper hand. Atom flinched and responded with a loud growl of his own. Clarke stepped closer to him while her growl grew louder and stronger. Atom sunk down to his knees and tilted his head to expose his neck. He flinched and attempted to turn his neck to a normal angle, but he couldn't fight instinct.

Bellamy clasped Clarke's shoulder. He smirked at Wells, "Told you she could defend herself."

Clarke snapped out of her primal trance and stopped growling. "What did I just do?"

"You behaved like an Alpha and stood your ground," Bellamy explained. He turned his gaze to Atom. "And you. You submitted without realizing what you're doing. You need to take control of your own body and learn to calm yourself." He pulled Atom by his shoulders and released the grip, then nodded towards the other new Alphas who stood behind while the other delinquents ventured outdoors. 

Clarke wiped a nervous sliver of sweat near her brow. "I have a feeling this is going to get so much worse than it already is."

From outside, a soft whine pierced the ears of every delinquent.

Bellamy mumbled, "Shit. Omega." He paused and tested the air. His eyes widened, "Octavia! Shit!"

Finn gripped the Alpha's shoulders. "Please don't tell me that was a heat call."

"No, it was a normal Omega noise," Bell explained, "Still doesn't make me feel any better, at least not until Betas emerge."

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked, "We need to get to Mount Weather as soon as possible, we can't just stay here and wait for Betas to realize their nature."

Clarke walked towards a storage compartment, "I'm going to lead a team. Let's wait a few more hours for Betas to realize themselves." She found a map and traced a trail with her fingers, "Finn, you in?"

"Hell yeah!" The shaggy boy grinned and exposed his teeth, "I'll find some volunteers."

"New problem," Clarke walked outwards, stared at the map in thought and watched her surroundings. "The Council dropped us off a few miles farther than they were supposed to. We need to make a trail."

Bellamy watched Clarke with curious eyes. The way she unintentionally called for action with instructions was similar to the way Chancellor Jaha acted. The freckled man smiled to himself.

"Looks like Princess is a natural leader," he murmured to no one in particular. She still smelled of chemicals due to the last of the suppressants in her system, but her actions and the how she composed herself screamed Alpha. All Alphas had inner territorial urges, but she didn't need to force anyone to submit.

"There should be more supplies in the storage compartment," he called to Clarke. He wandered outside of the ship to find Octavia.

Clarke rolled the map in her hands and folded it underneath her cuffed arm. She watched the excited delinquents surrounding her. She inhaled the air once more and released a pleasured sigh from the scents of trees and grass. 

"We're home."


	2. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and crew recieve a lesson about Alpha, Beta and Omega dynamics from Bellamy before setting to explore Mount Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains this fic's Omegaverse dynamics in detail. There's a lot of Brollarke and Flarke (Finarke? Farke? No idea) bromance.

"Okay," Clarke pulled a blue backpack's straps over each shoulder, "we'll need a few volunteers to come with us."

Finn gripped a black backpack. He set it down by his feet and scanned the crowd of delinquents. 

"Monty and Jasper would be perfect. They could tell us which plants to avoid," he mentioned. 

A tall boy with curly brown locks approached the drop ship entrance. A set of goggles rested upon his head. He gave a large smile, exposing his teeth, and nodded towards the pair.

"I heard you. I'm not sure how, but that was amazing!"

Finn walked towards the boy and lifted his right hand. "I heard you approaching!"

Jasper slammed his hand against Finn's. 

Bellamy crossed his arms and nodded towards Clarke. "Betas can sense each other. They also know when someone calls for them, mentally or vocally."

Clarke grasped a loose string from her tight-fitting long-sleeved grey shirt. "I thought only mated pairs could sense each other."

"Betas have high social intuition. And here's something else you probably didn't know," Bellamy walked towards the storage compartment and gripped a backpack for Jasper while he spoke, "mates can sense each other before the actual mating process happens." He tossed the backpack to the goggle-clad boy.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "How is that even possible?"

Bellamy shrugged his broad shoulders. "Octavia told me Mr. Pike explained it in his classes. It's some sort of evolved reproductive selection. It started happening around when humanity evolved into Alphas, Betas and Omegas, about two hundred years before Earth's demise. The reproductive selection is based on appearance and smell. The first scent is based on where we come from, the place where we were born. That scent never leaves. The second scent is what are. Our true nature. Alphas typically smell of strength, too much pheromone production causes them to wreak, Betas smell like security, they're the only ones who are always in control of their pheromones, and Omegas smell sweet, like nectar or sugar. Here's where it gets interesting."

Jasper sat on the metal flooring of the ship with his knees bent. Finn sat along side him. Clarke sat in one of the seats. They all nodded for Bellamy to continue. Jasper and Finn often dozed off in Pike's class, so they didn't remember at last half of the lessons they were taught. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, "Because of the suppressants we were all forced to take, along with the whole population of the Ark, most of us don't know who our destined mate is. Since we're on the ground, that's going to change. We need to be careful. There's going to be a lot of hormonal overloads and confusion, lot of painful heats, ruts and emotions. The suppressants block the third scent. The third scent is our personality, who we are. You could know someone's overall attitude and personality just by smelling their scent. I don't know how to explain it properly since I never smelled another person's third scent. That's going to change when the suppressants wear off. But listen to me clearly."

Bellamy's eyes darted across each observant Beta then back to Clarke's watchful eyes. He continued once he was satisfied with the group's attentive curiosity. "All Alphas smell strong, all Betas smell like security, all Omegas smell sweet. But in a pairing, the true natures are more pleasant. One Alpha may smell stronger and more protective to one person, one Beta could smell like they could secure and do a better job at protecting than other Betas, and an Omega could smell sweeter and sugary than all Omegas. But since the Ark blocked that scent from everyone to eliminate the risk of having more pups, a lot of awful stereotypes formed. People got really shallow over what they wanted in a person. Alphas were under a lot of pressure to appear masculine and fit. Betas were treated like lapdogs and were practically herded around like sheep. Betas like to be around other Betas, it's always been that way since humanity evolved. But the Omegas? God, it's like an endless beauty contest. In a way, I guess it's like that for everyone. People prefer hyper-masculine and hormone-stinking Alphas, people prefer obedient and social Betas, people prefer sweet and feminine Omegas," he grimaced in disgust, "it's like everyone makes each other self-conscious. Endless cycle."

Clarke gazed down at her own body, "I just don't understand how I could possibly be an Alpha, Bell. I'm," she glared at her hips, "curvy. I have the body of an Omega. I'm really feminine."

"That's exactly what I was talking about. Clarke," Bellamy stepped closer towards the younger Alpha and lifted a finger under her chin, "look at me."

Clarke's blue eyes met her friend's friendly brown eyes. 

"It's not about what you look like. You've already growled and scared Atom into submission. And besides, you seem like a fine Alpha in training to me. You're lean and underfed, but so is everyone else from the Ark. With a better diet and exercise, you'll be one of the strongest Alpha here. But again, it's not what you look like that matters." 

Bellamy pressed the tip of his index finger against the shorter Alpha's forehead, "It's in here."

Jasper pointed towards Clarke's crotch. "And there!"

Clarke burst out laughing from the curly-haired Beta's comment. Her laughter vanished as quickly as it came. Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows widened.

Finn stood from his position on the floor and gripped her thighs, "Princess? What's wrong?"

"It's," she gestured downwards with her eyes and met her friend's worried gaze, "It's going to change. How am I supposed to calm myself down when I have my first rut? Alphas are more testosterone-driven than male Betas, right? So how am I going to keep myself under control?"

"Well," Bellamy sat in the chair next to Clarke, "you could always rut into a willing Omega as long as you don't initiate the bite mark and knot them."

"No! I can't even let myself think about that!" Clarke stood from her chair and paced towards the drop ship entrance. She clenched her fists together until short blunt nails cut into the skin of her palms. She turned back towards her friends.

"We need to focus on going to Mount Weather. We need to get there before anyone goes into heat or rut."

Bellamy flattened his hand and pressed it against his forehead in salute. He nodded towards the rest of the group. Finn and Jasper joined the mock salute. 

Jasper grinned, "You lead like an Alpha, you act like an Alpha. No one here can smell yet, but I'm sure everyone will smell the Alpha in you after the suppressants leaves your system. Lead on, Princess!"

____

Bellamy let out an irritated light growl, "Absolutely not! No way in hell!"

Octavia crossed her arms and let out a growl of her own. Clarke, Finn, Jasper and Monty, the newest Omega to show their true nature, awkwardly kicked the dirt on the ground as the siblings engaged in a verbal battle.

Octavia pointed at Monty, "Why does he get to go? He's an Omega too!"

"Because you're my sister!" Bellamy hissed. "What if Clarke's suppressants leaves her body during the hike? She's an untamed Alpha who can't be tamed because her body hasn't gone through the transition yet-no offense, Princess-"

Clarke shrugged her left shoulder, "None taken."

Bellamy opened his mouth to continue his panicked rant, "-and your scent could be extremely overwhelming to her since Alphas have a stronger sense of smell than the other natures! If she tries something, what if Jasper and Finn can't stop her?"

Jasper huffed out an annoyed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Miller and a blonde Beta named Harper approached the group. Miller removed the beanie from his head and grasped it inbetween his fingers.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but," Miller smiled shyly, "we sensed Jasper and Finn. We also heard about Clarke leading the trip to find Mount Weather."

Harper draped her cuffed arm around Miller's shoulders. She met Bellamy's curious gaze. "What he means is, we would like to go on the trip to."

Bellamy contemplated the decision. Because of his adulthood on the Ark, his suppressant dosage was lower than the Delinquents and he could easily detect Monty's Omega nature by his scent, unlike the other natures who could only sense members of their own nature. 

"Four Betas, two Omegas, led by an Alpha. Okay, you can go with them, Miller and Harper."

Octavia's lips spread into a soft smile. "You counted me! Does that mean I can go?"

Bellamy clenched his jaw and nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Now get a backpack with supplies from the storage room." He glanced at Clarke, "How long do you intend on spending time away from the drop ship?"

The blonde unzipped her backpack and pulled the map out. She unfolded it with gentle hands. "Mount Weather's a few miles away. If we each this side of the mountain following this trail," she walked towards the older Alpha and spread the map wider, "it could be a one and a half day trip to and from. Anything else we need, Bell?"

"Yeah." The older Alpha gripped the bottom ends of his jacket and spread them to expose the handguns and ammo packs strapped in fabric. "Each of you gets one gun and one box each. We're running short on time, so I can't train you how to use them. While you're gone, I'll get the Betas in order and train them so they can guard the camp from possible wildlife. I'll form a militia."

Each member of the hiking group reached for a handgun, ammo and holster.

"Safe journey, Princess and crew," Bellamy curled his lips into a gentle smile hindered by worry lines, "may we meet again. Be careful out there."

___

Monty lifted a flower between his index finger and thumb. He handed the pink-rimmed plant to Jasper to observe.

Jasper nodded as if he confirmed something. "Edible. Definitely safe."

Finn perched on the ground with his knees. He traced a finger in the dirt until he found small animal tracks. He traced the small hoof-marked trail until it reached the root of the flower bush. 

"Something snacked on the bush. Look."

Clarke and Octavia lowered their knees to the ground. Harper and Miller stood north and south of the group and watched their surroundings with observant eyes. The newly discovered Betas adapted to their kinship with each other quickly.

Clarke gasped at the sight of the tracks. "I really want to sketch this if we can find paper in the drop ship," she murmured. "Look at the perfect shape of the hoof! And there are actual living things here! This is amazing."

Finn traced the shape with a thumb. "Looks like Earth isn't as dead as the Council thought."

____

"So," Miller walked between Harper and Jasper. Octavia and Monty walked in the middle while Clarke held the map in her hands and navigated the group from the front. Finn walked beside the Alpha to point out animal tracks.

Octavia asked, "So what?"

"So," Miller grinned, "Unity Day's in a week. How are we gonna celebrate?"

Monty looked over his own shoulder and smiled mischievously at Jasper. Jasper returned the smile with his own.

Finn laughed from Clarke's side. "I know what you're planning, you two! I don't have to turn around to know you're flashing that suspicious grin of yours."

Miller chewed his bottom lip. "Now I'm afraid of knowing what you're up to."

Octavia turned to the curly-haired Beta and the male Omega. She turned towards them with a wicked smile of her own.

Harper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Monty's famous moonshine is your celebratory plan, I bet. You haven't made it since you were locked up. How are you going to brew it out here?"

Jasper proudly beamed at his Omega friend. "Never underestimate a teenager with chemical and herbal knowledge."

Miller whispered, "I'm even more afraid."

Octavia turned around and smiled reassuringly at the Beta. "It's alright, Miller. I drank it during Unity Day before I was sent to the Skyblock. It's the perfect mix of bitter and sweet."

Clarke called over her shoulder, "That stuff tastes great! I had it during one of the days when I celebrated Unity Day with Wells."

Harper laughed, "Well, I'm the one who sold it to you! Remember? What would your Councilor mother and Wells' Chancellor father think about their pups drinking underage?"

"My dad found out. But he just gave me a pat on the back and told me I was at least alone with a trusted friend." Clarke smiled at the memory. The smile quickly faded and her nose scrunched up at the thought of her former friend. 

___

Night eventually fell. Bright stars dotted the sky. 

The Betas formed a circle of sleeping mats surrounding the exhausted Omegas and Alpha. Clarke steadily breathed under the jacket she balled up into a pillow. Content snores filled the night.

A shoe jabbed into her hip. She let out an annoyed groan and clutched at her makeshift pillow. The shoe jabbed her again. The Alpha growled and her eyes opened wide. She gripped the leg and continued growling until she met the kind dark eyes of Finn standing over her.

"Shh," he whispered softly, "don't wake the others. You gotta check this out. The artist in you is gonna love it."

Clarke slowly rose up from her blanket. She uncurled the jacket and slid each arm in each slot. She palmed her hand gun from underneath the blanket and inserted it into her holster attached to her left thigh.

She nodded towards Finn. The shaggy-haired Beta led her deeper into the woods. Neon-blue butterflies and cocoons littered the entire inner woods. 

"Oh my god," Clarke whispered, "I always had my sketches back on the Ark, but I never imagined this would exist! I want to draw it."

"Well," Finn smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, "guess what I found." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled an item out. He held it to Clarke's eye-level.

A light blue colored pencil firmly entrapped by an index finger and thumb lay firmly in his grasp. Clarke audibly gasped once again and reached for the pencil. 

She asked while admiring its color. "Where did you find this?"

Finn beamed proudly from his friend's excitement. "Come on, I'll show you!"

A few paces later, the Beta led Clarke to a bare clearing. He bent down on his knees and lifted a metal hatch from the ground. Clarke brushed dirt and leaves from the side and stared at Finn with excitement in her bright blue eyes. "Military bunker?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah. Just um, try not to panic at the sight of a skeleton sitting in a chair."

He lifted the hatch wider for the blonde to slip in. Clarke jumped down and landed on her feet and hands. Finn stared at her in awe before he climbed down the ladder.

"Definitely an Alpha," he nodded as if he were convinced.

Clarke rose from her crouching position. "I feel more," she flitted her eyes across the bunker as she tried to form the words her thoughts created, "primal. It's like," she closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air. "I feel free. Wild. Like I'm supposed to be on Earth."

"Well, Alphas are the most dominant nature," Finn shrugged and nodded, "it would make sense, but I think the Ark made us a little too, I don't know, sophisticated? Like our species restricted ourselves from freedom. The suppressants locked up a whole side of us."

Clarke inhaled and exhaled again. She parted her lips and met Finn's eyes. "Protective. Secure. Now I know how Betas smell."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Not that I'm not proud of your discovery or anything, but I'm worried. If the suppressants are beginning to wear off at this rate, there's going to be a lot of terrified and overwhelmed hormonal overdrives when we get back to camp."

Clarke nodded, then paused. She lifted the colored pencil to her nose and smelled it. She quickly pointed towards a pencil holder located on an old metal desk in the corner without so much as a glance. "You got this from there."

Finn's lips parted in amazement. "I guess Alphas do have a strong sense of smell."

___

The pair, Alpha and Beta, carried a stash of sketching utensils in their hands and pockets to shove into their backpacks. The youngest of the delinquents could benefit from drawing to calm their nerves. Not only would Clarke be able to show her artistic skills, but the children would sketch and create shapes just as the Earthen children did before the apocalypse occurred.

Clarke shoved a hand in front of Finn to stop his tracks. The Beta stopped walking. His eyes flitted to Clarke's in confusion. The Alpha let out a low growl. Now Finn understood. Clarke found an unfamiliar scent.

She walked slowly with Finn behind her back. The laughter of Octavia echoed near the camp, but the Alpha was not yet convinced their makeshift camp was safe. 

Miller's laughter overpowered the cheerful brunette, if that was even possible. Clarke peered behind a large bush and relief washed over her formerly hardened features. A two-headed deer nibbled on a pink-ribbed flower from Octavia's right hand.

Clarke approached the group and kneeled down. The deer watched her with curious eyes. A sweet scent entered the blonde's senses. Octavia's cheerful laugh echoed in her ears. Monty perched next to Clarke's left side. A low rumbling noise rose in her throat. 

Bellamy's fears could have died down if he chose to join the group. Instead of reaching out and harassing the Omegas due to not being tamed or used to the scent, the Alpha wrapped her arms around her new friends increased the volume of her purring. The sweet scents comforted her rather than overwhelmed her. 

Octavia and Monty burst out into laughter. Miller and Harper watched from their makeshift sleeping bags cautiously out of instinct to protect the Omegas, then they joined the group once they realized Clarke was purring.

"Mmf, what's happening?" mumbled Jasper. He ran a hand through his curls and rolled out of his blanket. 

Finn sat next to the curly-haired Beta. "Princess is a lot different than I expected from an Alpha. She's purring."

Jasper opened his mouth and released a loud yawn. "She's a softy," he grinned. 

Octavia and Monty nestled into Clarke's warm embrace. Octavia's suppressants had begun to wear off while she slept.

"You smell like you could probably kick my brother's ass," the brunette mumbled. Monty nodded underneath the Alpha's chin.

"Or Jaha's."

___

The group crept closer to the creek. Clarke unstrapped her backpack from her shoulders and placed it on the ground. She rolled up the map and placed it against the backpack's front. 

The Alpha closed her eyes and inhaled. The scent of fresh water permeated her nose. Now she could smell every bit of nature. The wood from the hard flesh of trees, the musk of dirt and the fresh oxygen in general excited her senses.

Her body suddenly stiffened. She inhaled the air again and unleashed a low growl. From behind, her group froze in place. 

"Beta," she murmured, "can't make out the scent that well yet, but he's not from our ship."

Finn and Jasper gasped in unison. The Betas of the group assumed formation and circled around their two Omegas. Octavia brushed Miller's hand away and walked towards Clarke's side.

A dark-skinned man with a heavily armored fur coat approached the creek. A sword remained holstered on his side. A dark-skinned woman approached with a mixed group of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. 

Clarke attempted to detect the scents. A curly-haired red-headed woman walked between them. Some of these people smelled like the salty sea and the others smelled as wooden and free-spirited as the woods themselves.

The shorter Beta woman with dark hair spoke up with a menacing tone, "You are trespassing on shared territory between _Floukru_ (Boat People) and _Trikru_ (Tree People). Our scouts noted that you only speak Gonasleng. Who are you and why are you on our lands? Especially near the _Maunon_ (Mountain Men)?"

The redhead stepped into the creek and walked towards the group. Clarke kept her head held high to make eye contact with the fit woman. 

"They smell like chemicals and metal." She paused and connected eyes with Clarke. The woman stepped closer and inhaled , then exhaled.

"Strength. Alpha. It's faint, but it's there. Lincoln," the woman turned over her shoulder, "is this what their strange metal contraption smells like?"

" _Sha_ (Yes), Luna," the muscular Beta spoke up, "it's like they're covering up their own scents."

Clarke quickly gripped the gun from her holster. Luna grabbed Clarke's hand rather firmly. 

"You smell of no _Kru_ (People/Clan) I'm familiar with and you have the same weapons as the _Maunon_. We thought your metal device was a missile from them, but now," she stepped back and flitted her eyes across the group, "you look like underfed _goufas_. Nearly adult, however. Strange."

Clarke found her voice and spoke up. Although she was nearly in shock from the surprise encounter, she managed to control her voice.

"Our home in space is dying. We were sent here to see if the ground is survivable."

Indra growled out slightly. "You come from the sky? _Skaikru_ (Sky People), then? How is that even possible?"

Luna's eyes lightened and her lips parted. "I have reason enough to believe her words are true, Indra. But I cannot share. Polis history is a delicate matter."

Indra rose an eyebrow at the redhead, but stayed silent and didn't question the red-headed Alpha's reasons.

"However," Luna looked Clarke over and scanned the appearances of the others, "I do believe _Heda_ (Commander) must know of your existence."

Indra nodded, "I'll ask my best riders to arrive in Polis with a message for her."

Luna watched Clarke with curious eyes. "Alpha, who leads your people on the ground?"

The group exchanged glances. The topic had never been spoken of yet. Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat, ignoring all possible consequences, "I do."

"And your General?"

Octavia spoke up, "My brother. Bellamy."

Luna nodded towards the young Omega and turned her eyes back to Clarke. "And your name?"

"Clarke," the blonde regained her composure.

"Clarke of the Sky People. I am _Luna kom Floukru_ (Luna of the Boat People). Go back to your camp and speak with this 'Bellamy'. Tell him," the redhead paused, finding the right assertive tone, "tell him you two and a few select others are to come here around first light in two days. My people will provide food and shelter until Chief Indra's riders return with _Heda's_ word. Her scouts report young children are within your camp. Underfed children is not acceptable. What say you, Clarke?"

Clarke paused, taking the time to process Luna's words. Food and shelter was something the delinquents desperately needed. The ship would be too compact and crowded for everyone to stay inside of during rain storms. Canned food provisional would run out eventually. 

"On one more condition, Luna." The blonde reached the older woman's eyes. "My people have not entered heats or ruts yet because of heavy medications and population control. I need you to guarantee that my people won't be taken advantage of or harassed in any manner."

Luna nodded calmly. "I understand your concerns. I am only a few years older than yourself. My people will accept yours as long as you agree not to harm mine. Although, we may have to restrain your Alphas. The first rut can be quite intense."

Clarke grimaced. She did not want a reminder of her incoming anatomy changes. "Then I accept."

Finn grinned, "Good job, Princess! Your first diplomatic exchange!"

Luna rose an eyebrow, then nodded. "Good job indeed, _Prisa_ (Princess). You will make a fine leader of your people."


	3. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Lincoln realize they are mates. Upon returning to the drop ship camp, Trikru Betas assist Bellamy with separating the Omegas from the Alphas because several of them have gone into heat and rut during the blonde Alpha's hike. Unfortunately for Clarke, her body endures painful changes to fully enter her Alpha nature. Raven crashes and Clarke finally meets the Omega Commander.

_Floukru_ warriors passed nets of fish to Clarke. _Trikru_ warriors gathered deer and elk. The blonde Alpha instructed her small squadron of Betas and Omegas to place the meat in their backpacks. Luna and Indra stood side by side by the creek.

Indra spoke up, "A few of my guards will escort you to your camp. The Mountain Men are known to prey on small groups."

Luna added, "The meat should supply your people's hunger for a few days. If _Heda_ allows you to stay in _Trikru_ territory, _Trikru_ will show you how to hunt properly. Your youngest population will be provided with shelter in the village of TonDC."

Clarke and Finn exchanged satisfied glances. Clarke inhaled the scents surrounding her. _Floukru_ smelled of salt and sea while _Trikru_ smelled of woods and fresh air. She could finally distinguish the different scents of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, though she was not yet able to detect the personality scent. 

Finn murmured quietly, "Do you smell something odd? They have Alpha and Omega warriors." He pointed towards Indra and lowered his voice again, "That 'Trikru' Chief is a Beta, not an Alpha. But she leads a village."

Lincoln scooped the last bits of deer in his arms and placed them in Octavia's bag. 

"Our people changed the hierarchy when _Heda_ proved herself worthy of her title," he explained. " _Heda_ is an Omega, but she is strong. She formed a Coalition with all of the twelve clans. She cannot be opposed. Betas are still only guards for the most part, but Alphas and Omegas are warriors. Not all Alphas lead and not all Omegas are weak. That is a harmful stereotype that many of us wish to pretend we never obeyed."

The muscular man inhaled, than turned towards Clarke. "Your third scent is still blocked by your 'Ark' medicine, but I can detect the willpower inside of you. You are a born leader, Clarke of the Sky People."

Octavia watched the exchange curiously. Her eyes focused on the muscled abdomen of the _Trikru_ warrior. Lincoln removed his shirt to assist _Floukru_ with their fishing efforts. She visibly tensed and inhaled. Lincoln turned to face the Omega. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees. 

Finn murmured quietly to Clarke, "Bellamy's gonna freak when we get back."

Lincoln closed his eyes and Octavia stepped closer. 

Monty whispered, "Holy shit, O found her mate."

Octavia swallowed a knot threatening to rise in her throat.

The gentle man murmured, "Do not be afraid, please. I will not harm you."

Octavia stepped closer. "I'm not sure how, but I know you won't harm me." Her voice lowered drastically. Curiosity laced her tone. "You smell like trees and strength. You're a strong fighter and a gentle being."

Lincoln opened his eyes to meet Octavia's bright orbs. "You can smell the third scent? How?" He paused, then realization widened his dark eyes, "You're close to heat and burning through the last of your medicine. You smell so sweet, so radiant."

Jasper and Monty's mouths opened in shock. Clarke, Finn, Miller and Harper mirrored their facial expressions.

Clarke cleared her throat and heightened her voice. "We need to go back to the drop ship. Now. There's no telling how many other Omegas are about to enter heat." She grabbed Octavia's shoulders firmly, "As much as I'm happy for you, we need to go back as soon as possible, Octavia."

Lincoln rose on his legs. " _Oktevia kom Skaikru_ (Octavia of the Sky People)," he murmured.

____

"My body's burning up," Octavia hissed as a squadron of _Trikru_ Beta guards led Clarke's small unit to the drop ship camp.

Monty let out a soft whimper. Miller audibly inhaled sharply and gasped. 

A low growl worked itself inside of Clarke's throat. "First rule of our camp: No one mates until we're safe. That means you, Monty and Miller!"

Monty and Miller let out annoyed sighs and moans, then locked eyes and blushed. The pair averted their eyes from each other.

The sweet scent of the Omegas in heat caused the blonde Alpha to be more assertive and aggravated. Finn saw the slight chance in his friend's body posture and walk. Clarke's fingers curled into her palms. The blunt nails of her fingers pressed into her palms and drew small trickles of blood. Her pheromones wreaked and caused Octavia and Monty to shudder and tremble.

Finn grasped his friend's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Princess, you need to calm down before you scare the shit out of the Omegas!"

"Not scaring me," Octavia huffed out through deep breaths, "just makes my legs tremble. You smell great, Clarke."

"Yeah," Monty mumbled. Sweat greased his forehead and his bangs began to soak from his body oils. 

Clarke shuddered slightly. No, as sweet as the Omegas smelled, she would not give in, especially when they just found their true mates. 

A painful piercing pain throbbed between her legs. "Shit! We need to walk faster. Hurts," she winced and stepped away from Finn's firm embrace.

___

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted the minute she entered the drop ship camp. Omegas broke out into sweat and breathed while Alphas growled and hissed from new sensory sensations. Betas surrounded the entire camp with fear on their faces. They instinctively pumped hormones to comfort the Omegas and stabilize the Alphas.

 _Trikru_ Betas joined the delinquent Betas. Delinquent Alphas growled and hissed at the new intrusion. The aggression in the Alphas was normal, as they felt threatened by the stronger and more lean warriors. 

Bellamy ran from the drop ship. "The younger ones are terrified," he gasped out. "Thank god you're here! Did you make it to Mount Weather?" He inhaled and flared his nostrils. "Who are they?"

Clarke explained, " _Trikru_ , Woods Clan or Tree People, whatever you prefer. We brushed into two clans. They gave us food and an offer." She slid the straps of her backpack from her shoulders. The rest of the squad followed suit. 

Octavia let out a soft whine. Bellamy stepped closer to wipe sweat from his younger sister's face. He leaned in to smell her and released an angry growl. "Did someone touch you?"

"No. I-," she took in a long breath. Her heat already fogged her mind, "I met my mate. He didn't touch me. He's strong and gentle, Bell. I could smell it. He's a warrior."

Bellamy pressed his hand to his own forehead to wipe sweat. He spent most of the day making sure the Alphas didn't kill each other and the Omegas didn't wander off to mate with them. 

"Wait a minute," the older Alpha scanned the faces of the squad, "Where are Monty and Miller?"

Clarke, Finn and Jasper whirled their heads around. 

"For fuck's sake," Clarke sighed.

Jasper sniffed the air. "Where's Harper? I swear she was just right next to me!"

Atom and Wells sprinted towards the group with worry on their faces.

Atom asked, "Have you seen Zoe Monroe? I can't track her scent!"

Jasper smelled the air again. "Smells like they're behind that bush over there- oh. She's covered in Harper's scent, that's why- oh, god. Why did I just smell that?" He wrapped his arms around himself.

Finn whispered quietly to the blonde, "So much for your 'no one mates until we're safe' rule."

"You," Bellamy pointed his index finger to Octavia, "we'll talk about your mate later. We need to get you somewhere safe with the other Omegas."

Two _Trikru_ Betas lifted the Omega by her arms. 

An older _Trikru_ Omega entered the camp with two more Betas guarding his sides. A knapsack with various herbs and paste covered his muscled backside. 

"My name is Nyko. I am a friend of Lincoln." He nodded towards Octavia. "You appear as he described." He met the eyes of Clarke. "My Chief Indra has sent me here to assist with Omega separation and watch over heats and rut. She told me to listen to the blonde _Skai Prisa_ (Sky Princess) and her General. Your scent lingers on Indra, so I will assume you are the _Skai Prisa_ she spoke of."

Bellamy, Atom and Wells eyed Clarke with confusion.

Jasper mouthed, 'We'll explain later'.

Clarke let out a soft sigh of relief. "I'm glad she sent you. Tell us what we need to do, please."

Nyko pulled the knapsack over his shoulder. "Omegas must be separated for obvious reasons. Untamed Alphas are a threat to Omegas. Although we all have the scent and connection with a true mate, untamed Alphas tend to think less and act on what their bodies want, as do Omegas. Betas also enter heat and rut, but they have much more self control." He smelled the air and detected the scents of Miller and Harper. "Well. Unless they find their true mate, then they ravage each other-"

"Alright," Octavia wheezed, "I don't think I want to hear about ravaging unless Lincoln gets here."

Bellamy curled his lips in slight disgust. 

Nyko ordered all unmated Omegas to be escorted into the drop ship. A mixture of delinquent and _Trikru_ Betas guarded the entrance. Alphas growled and hissed all around them.

Nyko placed a comforting hand over Clarke's left shoulder. "Please see me before you depart to the creek in two days. If _Heda_ allows you to meet her in Polis, I must make sure you and your General will be healthy developing Alphas."

Clarke nodded, "Understood. Thank you, Nyko."

" _Pro, Clarke_ (Thank you, Clarke)." The older man carried his knapsack into the drop ship.

"You mentioned an offer," Bellamy redirected his attention on Clarke, "And what's this about me being a General, a ' _Heda_ ' and Polis?"

"Well." Clarke closed her eyes, then reopened them. "I met this woman named Luna and another named Indra when we were about to cross a creek. Luna said I trespassed on a shared border between _Floukru_ and _Trikru_. And our camp is directly in _Trikru_ territory. They said we don't smell familiar to them. And they noticed how underfed and lean we all look. These people, they're so strong. Muscles and everything. The Betas and Omegas look as strong as Alphas."

"Wait," Bellamy rose an eyebrow, "they had Omegas with them? Strong Omega warriors?"

"Yes. Their culture is different than what we grew up with. Their Omegas are treated like Betas and Alphas. And this ' _Heda_ ' is apparently an Omega. She formed a Coalition, Bell! Lincoln said the hierarchy changed when she proved herself worthy of her title."

A _Trikru_ Beta murmured, " _Heda_ means Commander, _Skai Prisa_ ," as he walked past the pair to guard the entrance. 

Bellamy paused, "Wait, you said you met two clans earlier. How many are there in total?"

Clarke's lips widened into a smile, "Twelve! All under the Commander's rule."

"So that means," Bellamy gaped in wonder. He didn't finish his sentence.

"The ground is survivable, Bell. This proves it."

"I can't believe an Omega rules the world!" Bellamy laughed and stepped towards a fire created by a few _Trikru_ Betas. Clarke followed him. Finn and Jasper guarded the drop ship with several other Betas.

"Man," Bellamy sat on a log, "imagine how the Council's going to react when they find out an Omega rules the world."

Clarke sat next to the older Alpha. "They probably won't take it well."

"So what happened with Mount Weather?" Bellamy stuck his hand into a pile of cooked meat and pulled out a rabbit leg.

"Indra said they kidnap people. Luna said we have the same weapons that they have. The Mountain Men, I mean." Clarke reached for a salmon.

"Fresh food," Bellamy sighed in contentment. "Beats the canned provisions by a mile. Wait," he tossed aside a piece of bone, "Mountain Men? They sound like they're dangerous."

"I guess we'll have to find another way to contact the Ark." Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "Seems like Mount Weather is a threat. I doubt the Council knows people live there."

___

Night began to fall. The formerly light blue sky darkened into a darker shade. Clarke lay contented inside of a sleeping bag. A piercing pain below her abdomen woke her up. She opened her eyes and released a quiet groan of agony.

Nyko sat cross-legged next to the Alpha and placed a wooden mug by her laying form. "For the pain," he whispered quietly to avoid alerting her. Clarke sniffed the minty scented liquid and gulped it down. 

"It hurts," she hissed out.

Nyko nodded sympathetically. "Alpha Males have already formed. The females, it takes a long time for them to develop."

"Feels like my insides are turning inside out," Clarke groaned. 

Nyko smelled the waning chemicals that no longer blocked the Alpha's third scent. "Your rut is due within a few days. I will send herbs with you and I'm sure _Heda's_ handmaidens won't mind making this tea for you."

The heated pain down below began to ease down. Clarke sighed in relief and resumed her laying position. Finn and Jasper reemerged from their guarding positions from the drop ship entrance. Finn lowered the Alpha's head in his lap. Jasper stroked her hair and pumped soothing pheromones. 

"We sensed your pain," Finn whispered softly. 

"Thanks. So glad Betas exist," Clarke mumbled drowsily and sleep retook her mind.

____

John Murphy crossed his arms over his chest. He was lucky enough to be one of the few delinquent Omegas who didn't reach their heat.

"Stupid biology," he mumbled bitterly to himself.

A young girl, at least the age of twelve, sat next to the older Omega underneath the shade of a tree.

"So glad I'm not old enough to go into heat," the girl sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, lucky you," Murphy grumbled sarcastically and folded his knees. He sat next to the younger Omega. "Charlotte, the guards from the _Trikr-u-u-_ I can't roll my 'r's. The Betas from the Tree People said they're taking kids to some village called TonDC. Are you okay with this?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It was nerve-wracking to be around all of you people before we landed. Even more nerve-wracking because of the situation. I'm not sure if I'll be comfortable around a bunch of new strangers."

Murphy crossed his legs and watched the sun glaring down from the sky. "You might be safer in the village. Bellamy and our Betas are great with separating the Alphas in rut from us, but I think you're better off in a place where Alphas are actually tamed and calm."

The girl turned towards him. "If I go, will you come with me?"

The lanky Omega averted his eyes from the sun and nodded. "Of course."

____

A streak darted across blue skies with a raging fire behind it. A group of delinquents gasped and stared in confusion.

Atom called out, "Meteor shower?"

"No," Clarke whispered. She stared at the inferno behind the streak. "It's one of our own! Get Bellamy, Finn and Jasper!"

____

"Maybe the Ark sent help," Finn suggested as the group made its way through the woods.

Clarke and Bellamy inhaled the air. Suppressants were present, but not completely.

"Adult Omega," Clarke guessed. "Adult Arkers get lower dosages than the younger ones."

Bellamy grinned proudly. "I hoped my lectures would get through to you."

The scent grew stronger. Eventually, the group reached a clearing. An escape pod lay in the middle of a grassy landscape.

"There she is," Bell whispered.

"Wait a minute," Finn inhaled the air, "I know her!" 

The shaggy-haired Beta sprinted towards the pod. A metallic scent burrowed itself into his nostrils. "Oh god, please be okay," he murmured. He attempted to pry the door open to no avail. Clarke ran by his side and gripped the door in two tight fisted grips.

"Princess, if I can't open, I'm sure you can't either," Finn whispered.

Clarke narrowed her blue eyes and tightened her muscles. She gripped the door and shoved it away. 

Finn stared at her in disbelief, then remembered. "I forgot. You started going through the change last night," he mumbled. "Alphas get stronger when their anatomy changes."

"I don't want to talk about my changes. It still hurts," Clarke shivered at the previous night's memory. "It's like my clit turned inside out to form a tube and-"

"Oh dear god," groaned the Omega sitting in the pod's spare seat, "I just landed here. Please don't talk about your package until I'm more coherent."

"Raven!" Finn cried out.

"Finn!" the Omega squealed. She unstrapped herself from the seat and jumped into his arms. The heavy space suit pressed too much weight into the Beta's body and knocked him over. Her dark ponytail sprung loose from a small scrunchy. She grumbled and stood up to strip away the suit. Once she removed the suit, she stood clad in a red jacket, dark grey tank top and grey jeans. Blood streaked across her forehead. The brunette wiped the blood with her right jacket sleeve. She paused and stared at the view of trees surrounding her.

"Holy shit," she whispered softly.

"Wait until you hear about the population," Finn said as he pushed himself from the ground. 

___

"Holy shit!" Raven shouted. She gulped down a mug full of Monty's infamous moonshine. Clarke didn't know how he made it nor did she want to know. "A freakin' Omega rules the ground! That's just," she smiled in awe, "fuckin' incredible. And you!" she focused her attention on Clarke, "your mom sent me here. She was worried about you being taken advantage of by Alphas."

"She did say she thought I would be an Omega," Clarke remembered.

"It's okay. My mom thought I'd be a Beta. Always said I have the mouth of someone who didn't sound submissive," Raven shrugged. 

"Well," Nyko sat on the logs occupied by Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and Jasper, "Omegas are submissive. But they are not treated like breeders, like they were in the past. Omegas can be warriors and leaders. The Commander is a strong woman. She bows to no one despite her nature. She thinks with her head, not her heart. But," he sighed and moved to fill a mug of Monty's moonshine for himself, "she doesn't let anyone take her during her heats. She never spent a heat with anyone. Her lover was murdered. They never mated, but _Heda_ cared deeply for her. It turned her heart cold."

Clarke gripped the mug in her hands tightly. She knew the feeling of loss all too well. "I watched my father's execution," she lowered her voice. Finn and Jasper instantly took their positions by her sides and grazed her arms with gentle hands to comfort her. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

Nyko pursed his lips and nodded. "It seems you do, _Skai Prisa_. Perhaps you and _Heda_ aren't too different after all."

___

Bellamy and Clarke stood together by the entrance of the drop ship camp. Betas arrived to escort them to Polis.

"Hang on!" Raven shouted. She ran towards them with a backpack of her own strapped across her shoulders. Clarke and Bellamy paused to watch their new friend arrive.

She clasped her knees and panted to regain her breath. Clarke reached out to the Omega and gripped her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. Breathe."

Raven took a few minutes to regulate her own breathing. She stood up and nodded towards Clarke. The Alpha stepped away and retook her position by Bellamy's side. 

"Dr. Griffin sent me down here with a radio, but the wires are a little damaged from the landing," the brunette explained. "I want to come with you guys and see if we can get a good signal reception from Polis."

Clarke rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want to come just to see the Omega Commander?"

Raven twisted her lips into a playful smirk. "Admit it, Griffin, you wanna see her too. I bet you'd like an Omega in charge."

"Shut up, Reyes."

Bellamy let out a loud growl. It was not an aggressive one, it was used to get every deliquescent's attention. The one hundred teenagers focused their attention on the older Alpha.

"Everyone! Clarke, Raven and I will meet the Commander. We accidentally trespassed on her territory. We need to make peace so we don't have bloodshed on our hands. The chief of a nearby village called TonDC is offering temporary shelter for anyone who might need it. Space on our ship might be crowded, so I suggest you take the offer. We will be back in a few days. May we meet again."

Wells approached Clarke and murmured quietly, "Safe travels."

Clarke bit back a harsh remark. Truthfully she was afraid of a possible camp attack from the Mountain Men despite the _Trikru's_ Betas protectively guarding all sections of the camp. She didn't want any of her own people to die, even her former friend. 

"Stay safe, please. Be careful, Wells."

____

Clarke used the map to guide Bellamy and Raven through the woods to the creek. Once night fell, the trio unpacked their backpacks and curled next to each other in blankets.

Raven gazed at the dark sky. "The sky looks beautiful from down here. Too bad the Ark's a shitty place to live in."

"Got that right," Clarke mumbled from the Omega's right side. "Can't believe how different people are here." She brushed her left arm over Raven's stomach, "up there, it felt like an Alpha dictatorship."

Bellamy buried his nose in Raven's left shoulder. "I don't think they ever let a non-Alpha join the Council. I could name several people who could have been better Chancellors than Jaha. Commander Shumway was a pretty shitty Alpha, too."

A comforting silence passed between the trio.

"Bunch of softies, both of you," Raven mumbled before falling asleep in the embrace of the two Alphas.

___

"Right down here," Clarke called to Raven and Bellamy. She folded the map and slipped it into her book bag. Before her stood Luna and another Alpha who smelled of the trees. The sunlight gleamed over the new Alpha's high cheekbones. Dark kohl marked her eyes.

"I am the General of the Commander's army," she stated firmly. Her eyes lingered on the newly arrived Omega. "The scent of medicine is stronger in you."

The Alpha's eyes bore threateningly into Raven's. The Omega stood her ground. "I just landed here yesterday. I received my last injections just before I arrived."

The Alpha nodded, as if the interaction impressed her. She focused her eyes on Clarke and Bellamy.

" _Heda_ requested that I escort you to Polis. We will journey on horse back." Four Betas stepped down from their horses. 

Anya nodded towards Luna. "It was interesting to see you again, Luna. I did not think we would see each other again after _Heda's_ ascension."

The redhead nodded and smiled softly. She reached out with her right hand. Anya clasped the _Floukru_ leader's elbow with her left hand. 

___

"My ass is probably bruised," Raven groaned. 

Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. At first, she was more than thrilled to see horses. She only saw the majestic creatures in textbook pictures. But now, the pain in her lower body was back. She let out a quiet whine.

Bellamy rode beside her. "You okay, Princess?"

Clarke clenched her teeth. "Never better."

Anya turned over her shoulder. She knew the pain all too well. "Your sacks have descended."

Clarke flinched. A furious blush radiated around her face. She didn't expect the Grounder General to speak so bluntly. 

Anya smirked and turned away to focus on the view in front of her. "I see Skaikru don't openly talk about such pains.

"Nah, we do," Raven laughed. She pulled her horse closer to Clarke's side, "so, have they dropped yet?"

"Once again, shut up, Reyes."

____

The horses trotted into the entrance of Polis. Two rows of Betas lined up the entry way to the gate. Anya leaped off her horse in an effortless motion. Bellamy, Clarke and Raven struggled to imitate the General's swift movements. Raven nearly fell into the dirt until a strong grip held the Omega. Anya released the girl and gave her an amused smirk. Raven rolled her eyes and returned the smirk.

"Tell _Heda_ that I have arrived with the _Skai Prisa_ , her General and a guest," she told the Betas who lined up against the gate.

" _Sha_ , Anya," they spoke in unison and ran ahead of the group.

___

"It's so huge," Clarke exclaimed when she stared in awe at the sites before her. Several merchants had stalls containing fruit, vegetables, meat, and various weapons throughout the marketplace. 

Anya nodded, "Polis is a very lively city. It is our capital. Millions of people from all the clans come to live here for the peace."

Bellamy chimed in, "What clan is the Commander from?"

" _Trikru_. I trained her whenever Titus and the past _Heda_ would allow it," Anya's stoic mask faded slightly when she spoke her former apprentice. "She was my _Sekon_ before the Commander's spirit called her to lead her people."

"What do you mean by the Commander's 'Spirit'?" Raven asked.

"I do not know all the details. Only Nightbloods, the _Fleimkeepa_ (Flame Keeper) and our historians know of it," Anya replied. "We are here."

Clarke's jaw practically dropped to the ground itself. Bellamy gasped and Raven swallowed a knot. A large tower reaching several stories stood mounted into the ground.

" _Heda's_ tower. She lives here when she's not called to battle," Anya explained. 

The crew ventured inside the building. Two Betas with heavy muscles stood by an elevator. Anya entered the elevator and gestured for Clarke, Bellamy and Raven to join her. The Betas turned the wheels and the elevator began to ascend. 

"Holy shit," Raven whispered once the doors to the Commander's throne room opened, "she's got a friggin' pimp house!"

A powerfully sweet scent invaded Clarke's senses. She choked back a whimper, then flinched. 

"Heda will arrive momentarily," a bald man with a large tattoo marking the backside mentioned.

Anya nodded. " _Mochof_ (Thank you), Titus. I will find the Nightbloods." She headed back to the elevator. 

Clarke turned around to face the wall. Bellamy whispered, "happens to me too. Just tuck it in. No one's watching."

The older Alpha turned away and walked towards Raven, who enthusiastically ogled the elevator mechanism. Clarke took a deep breath and looked towards her feet. Her newly formed length created a large tent protruding from her dark grey jeans. With shaking hands, she opened the waistband of her pants with her right and gripped the swollen length with her left. A frustrated quiet whimper exited her lips from the first touch. She tucked it against her left thigh. She gripped her thin grey shirt and pulled it downwards to conceal the bulge.

The sweet scent overflowed her senses. The elevator rose and two Beta guards reopened the doors. The guards stood tall and proud with spears in each hand. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as the scent grew more intense. She pin-pointed the scents. Trees, Omega, determined and fierce in combat. Clarke swallowed a rising knot in her throat. She reopened her eyes to see if Bellamy reacted to the scent. To her confusion and dismay, the older Alpha didn't seem any different, just impressed by the mere sight of an Omega in power.

She heard the sound of the Omega taking her seat in the throne. Clarke nearly fell to her knees. The Omega wore a shoulder pauldron. Her eyes traced the Omega's bare neck until the sight of a red cape caught her attention. Her eyes met piercing green embers and she barely managed to contain a whimper.

The Commander's lips parted as if she were knocked breathless. She exhaled a tiny gasp. Clarke winced, then the Omega finally spoke.

"You're the one who crashed from the sky."

Clarke held in a shuddering breath. The way this Omega smelled, the way her eyes pierced straight into the Alpha's soul, hell even the way she spoke made this Alpha feel powerful and yet powerless all at once.

Finally, the Alpha spoke. "You're the one who invited us to your tower."

Bellamy and Raven exchanged amused glances. Raven whispered quietly, "I knew she'd like an Omega in charge."

The Commander grinded her teeth. Clarke not so subtly followed the movements of her jaw.

"Clarke of the Sky People," she addressed. Clarke whimpered quietly. The sharp pop of the 'k' was something she was beginning to get used to from other Grounders' mouths, but the way this Omega wrapped her lips around her name made Clarke feel weakened. Her length painfully rubbed against her thigh. This was not the friction she craved. 

"Indra's riders and scouts described your camp site to me," the Commander spoke, "it seems you speak the same language as our warriors. You speak it so fluently, like the Mountain Men." She stood from her seat. Clarke's eyes refocused on the gear-like shape pressed between the Omega's brows. 

The Commander added, "You also have similar technology, judging from the shape of your 'drop ship'." She walked down the steps leading to her throne and walked towards Clarke. Her red cape and the bottom of her thin black armor slunk to the flooring as she stepped closer. 

The Commander stood face to face with the blonde Alpha. She stared into the blonde's eyes as if she were challenging her to meet her eyes. Clarke met the green embers once more and composed herself. She refused to back down or be distracted by this woman's unmarked neck.

"We can compromise." The tall Omega's breath ghosted over the Alpha's lips, "If you agree to help my people defeat the Mountain Men, you may have your truce and stay in my _Kru's_ (people/clan) territory. That territory shall be yours."

Clarke nodded, "That's fair. I accept your agreement."

A small smile tugged at the Omega's lips, "Very well. You may keep temporary residence in my tower. It will take at least a few days to spread word to the _Krus_. You will meet with my ambassadors tomorrow. 

She walked straight passed Clarke, Bellamy and Raven. Clarke held her breath, attempting to not take in more of the Omega's scent, and ultimately failed. As soon as the Commander and Titus left the throne room, Clarke fell down to her knees. Bellamy and Raven rushed to her sides.

Raven asked, "What the hell was that?"

"She's the one," Clarke realized. "My mate. It's her. How long is her scent going to make me act like a love struck pre-teen?"

Bellamy sat on the floor next to the blonde. "Until she takes your knot. You'll enter rut and she'll enter her heat very soon."

"Dammit, Bell," she groaned, "I need to focus on building this alliance with her! I need to do this for our people. I can't do that when I'm near rut!"

Raven squeezed the blonde's shoulder affectionately. "Then talk to her about it when you have alone time, Princess. You can't hold off your biology forever."


	4. Repressing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa attempts to deal with her instant attraction and bond with Clarke. Both the Commander and the leader of the delinquents talk about the Omega stereotypes they grew up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section of this chapter is written from Lexa's point of view.

The bottom lip of a certain anxious brunette trembled after walking straight passed the blonde Alpha. As soon as the doors of the throne room closed, she heard the sound of the blue-eyed girl from space fall to her knees.

The Commander once again clenched her jaw, refusing to show emotion in front of Titus.

"That girl could be a distraction," Titus stated as soon as the pair entered the elevator, "she acted very suspiciously. Her pheromones stunk."

"She smelled lovely," the young Omega retorted to her Beta adviser. She tensed, realizing she just defended the scent of a stranger to her Flamekeeper.

Titus grimaced and shook his head. "Lexa, please don't tell me she's your true mate? That could jeopardize your Coalition!"

"That is no concern of yours," Lexa hissed. She ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She kept her voice as calm as possible.

"Lexa, as your _Fleimkeepa_ , it is very much a concern of mine! She could use this bond as a way to blackmail you. Or one of the _Azgeda_ (Ice Nation) representatives could spread word to _Kwin Nia_ (Queen Nia) and-"

Lexa lifted her right palm and stretched out her fingers. Titus stopped speaking. He swallowed a knot in his throat when the pheromones of anger and frustration clouded the elevator. 

" _Heda_ , I meant no disrespect, but-"

" _Empleni_ (Enough), Titus. I will not let my emotions cloud my judgement," Lexa murmured. She lowered her voice and averted her eyes. Once the elevator stopped on the first floor, she made her way towards the Polis marketplace.

She clenched her jaw and attempted to keep a level head. A Beta male with a short braid falling to the back of his neck approached her.

" _Heda_ , you look a bit flushed." He paused and inhaled. A small surge of anger erupted and his gruff voice gained an octave higher," Did an Alpha harm you?"

"No, Gustus," Lexa hissed. She looked up and narrowed her bright eyes at her guard. "No Alpha could harm me. I thought you would know that by now."

"Of course, _Heda_ , but the scent clings to you." 

A small bout of energy fluttered through the Commander's stomach. Had the Alpha from the sky's scent rubbed off on her as she parted ways? Lexa clenched a tight fist over her sword holstered to her right thigh. She craved the strange scent of cold metal and the waning scent of that odd chemical scent. The Omega who had stood closely next to the blonde had a stronger scent of chemicals. 

Lexa gritted her teeth. Were the Omega and this strange Alpha from the same _Kru_? They carried the same scent of metal. Perhaps they were lovers. 

" _Heda_ , are you well?" Gustus asked quietly. He pumped soothing pheromones to calm the quiet anger and confusion.

" _Sha_ , Gustus. Please ask one of the handmaidens to prepare the tonic for me," Lexa requested. The stoic mask and pseudo-calm tone reappeared. 

"As you wish. Do you need anything else?"

"I believe _Klark kom Skaikru_ (Clarke of the Sky People) received herbs from Nyko of our home village," she averted her eyes and focused on her sword. She stroked the handle absent-mindedly, "I smelled the herbs. Please ask the handmaidens to brew her a tonic provided with the herbs she carries as well."

"Ah," the Beta furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, "no wonder you need the tonic again. You met your true mate."

" _Sha_. My heat is due in a month," she swallowed thickly, "but I think it will come sooner. She just developed, Gustus. And she's already going into rut soon because our scents triggered each other. This must be hard on her body."

Gustus crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "You do realize the tonic will only slightly lessen the heat this time, right?"

"I will work past it somehow," the Commander stated firmly. 

Gustus sighed, "You have always been a strong one. And stubborn, just like Anya."

____

Anya ran her fingers over a glass case. A large sword lay underneath the encased structure. A familiar scent wafted into her senses, but it slightly different.

"Lexa," she spoke the name with laced concern. She turned around and walked towards the Omega. "What's wrong?"

"This conversation should carry on elsewhere."

The Omega Commander and her trusted General and former mentor walked back to the large Polis tower. The elevator carried the pair to the floor of the dining hall.

Just as Lexa requested, a Beta handmaiden passed a mug of a bittersweet tonic in her awaiting hands.

Anya narrowed her eyes and sat in a spare wooden chair. "Your heat isn't due for another month. Why are you drinking it so early?"

Lexa clenched her jaw. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Smell me again."

Anya inhaled sharply, then widened her eyes. "I should have guessed. Something triggered you early."

" _Sha_ ," Lexa sat in the empty seat next to her former mentor. She swallowed a rising lump and temporarily lost the mask she usually hid her feelings behind. "Clarke has triggered it early."

Anya clenched her fists. A scowl accentuated her high cheekbones. "What did the Skai rat do to you?"

"No, Anya, she did nothing to me. Not intentionally, anyway," the Omega pressed her lips against the mug's slot and swallowed a few gulps of the tonic. "Her skin smells of cold metal."

"Colder than your heart?" Anya sneered. Lexa gripped the edges of the cup and rolled her eyes.

" _Shof op_ (Be quiet), Anya. My skin feels warm. She smells like a comforting type of cold. Had I not built up a resistance to Alpha pheromones with this tonic, I would have fallen to my knees just as she did for me."

Anya's eyes blinked open. The shocked expression was quickly replaced by a smug grin. "She got on her knees for you? How was it?"

"That's not what I meant," Lexa hissed.

The hiss didn't stop Anya's mind from wandering. "I bet you would make her get on her knees for her _Heda_. I bet you would be into that sort of power trip."

Lexa released her grip on the mug and set it gently on the table. She did not respond.

"In all seriousness, though," Anya snatched the mug away and walked towards a potted plant. She dumped the remainder of the liquid into the soil.

" _Jok_ (Fuck), why would you do that?" Lexa exclaimed. She stood up forcefully and her chair screeched on the flooring.

"You know your incoming heat will not end until you take her knot," the General told the Omega. She sniffed the cup and faked a gag. "You should thank me. This _skrish_ (shit) smells awful."

"You get used to it," the Omega responded. She clasped her hands behind her back. "But whether I need her knot or not," she swallowed a shy gulp and redness spread across her cheeks, "that tonic makes me immune to Alpha pheromones. It built my resistance since I was a Nightblood pup in training."

"And what good did the tonic do against the _Skai Prisa's_ scent?" Anya challenged. She walked towards the table and sat on it. 

"You know true mates will meet regardless of the medicine they take. Besides their odd suppressants from this Ark. _Skaiku_ are strange." Lexa sighed.

" _Heda_ , this could be good for you," Anya insisted, "you haven't been this way since-"

" _Shof. Op_." The Commander growled. "I will not desecrate her memory by mating with this Alpha."

"Lexa. As your former mentor, I implore you to listen to me," Anya's tone grew firm.

"Now you sound like Titus," the Omega rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to be compared to that strange little man," Anya huffed. "But listen. There is no shame in taking another lover. She would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to use her as an anchor. Ever since that _branwada_ (fool) Nia killed her, you have been listening to Titus' words as if you truly believe them."

"Love is weakness. I should have known better," Lexa murmured softly. She gazed at her calf-high buckled boots on the ground. "Heda belongs to the people."

Anya stepped closer to her former apprentice. " _Heda Leksa_ still carries her own soul as well as the Commander's. Your body is still your own, my former _Sekon_ (Apprentice)."

The General walked away and left the Commander alone to ponder her own thoughts.

_____

"Oh, god," Clarke buried her head in her hands, "I can't get that scent out of nose, but I need to smell it again."

Raven rubbed a comforting hand on the stressed Alpha's back. "It's okay, Princess. You'll figure this out."

The pair were in the chambers assigned to Clarke. Because of Clarke's leadership status, she was placed in the room next to the Commander's chambers. 

"She just smells so intoxicating," Clarke's voice was muffled by her hands, "and she smells so sweet. I just finally gained the ability to smell each true nature after most of my suppressants, you know? And I love the way you, Octavia and Monty smell. But with her, I just," she groaned in frustration.

"I saw those eyes of yours wandering to her neck," Raven laughed. "I think I know exactly what her scent does to you."

A gentle knock echoed in the room. Raven stepped away from the bed and walked towards the door. She wrapped her fingers around the door knob and twisted it. The Commander stood with her usual posture, though she was not wearing her pauldron nor cape. Her coat was unbuckled to expose her black undershirt. Her face was as stoic as ever, although the corner of her upper lip twitched. 

Clarke inhaled Lexa's pheromones and bit back an amused grin. Is that the bittersweet scent of jealousy she detected? She chose not to comment on it.

"Hello, Raven of the Sky People," she greeted. Her hands clasped behind her back.

Raven rose an eyebrow and nodded. "Commander."

"May I speak with the _Skai Prisa_?" the older Omega asked.

Raven turned her head over her shoulder. Clarke nodded her acceptance. 

"See ya later, Clarke," Raven called as she exited the room.

Lexa stepped inside of the room and closed the door. Clarke patted the now empty spot on the bed and gestured for the tall brunette to sit. Lexa contained a small gulp and slid her boots off her calves. She moved to sit cross-legged next to the blonde.

Clarke inhaled the scent. Something smelled different.

"Commander, are you okay? You seem a little distressed," the Alpha subconsciously pumped out soothing pheromones. Lexa inhaled the protective scent and exhaled a soft sigh of relief.

"You may call me Lexa." The Commander stroked the soft fur pelts on the bed. 

"Lexa," Clarke tested the pronunciation of the name in her mouth. Lexa held in a small shudder. If being near the Alpha caused her to react this way, she was afraid to know how bad her inevitable heat would cause her to behave.

"You didn't answer my question," Clarke realized. She lowered her voice and caught the scent of a strong Beta in her nostrils. The smell slightly coated Lexa's natural scent. She narrowed her eyes. Older male, perhaps a warrior or guard. She itched to cover this Beta's scent with her own. She wanted her own scent to cover the Omega. 

"Nothing that should trouble you, Clarke." Lexa met the blonde's eyes. "A few of my ambassadors are not pleased with my decision to allow your people to stay in my lands."

"That sounds like it should concern me," the Alpha countered. She pulled her knees against her chest. 

"Not to worry," A small smile cracked upon the Omega's lips, "my word is law and the ambassadors are my subjects. I will listen to their opinions, and disagreements are understandable, but they must accept my decisions."

"You actually listen to opinions?" Clarke tilted her head to meet Lexa's eyes with her own. "Back on the Ark, opinions of our people mean nothing. The Council rarely accepts suggestions, let alone opinions."

"Let me guess." Lexa's smile grew. 

A pink blush sprouted over Clarke's face. She began to see the differences between Lexa and _Heda_. 

"Your Council is full of Alphas."

"How did you guess?" Clarke's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"All of the past Commanders have been Alphas. There's always been this common belief that only Alphas are meant to lead. Some of the past Commanders have been more than perfect. But others," she bit her bottom lip, "chose not to handle their status wisely. And Omegas were looked down upon. Just stand there, look pretty, provide pups and a meal for their mate was all Omegas were worth."

"It's like that in the Ark too. I have to be honest," Clarke pressed her forehead against her knees, "I was thought to be an Omega. Of course no one knows their true nature up there until age eighteen. Fucking suppressants-sorry for my language."

"Don't be," the Commander scooted closer to the Alpha. "Anya reprimanded me as a pup for my creative language usage. Now that I'm older and became _Heda_ , she teaches me swears I never thought to have existed."

Clarke laughed and straightened out her legs across the bed. 

Lexa spoke rather shyly, her commanding tone vanishing from her voice. "Please continue."

"Oh, right! So I was thought to become an Omega because of my body." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Child-baring hips and all. And the Alphas who appeared to be too feminine aren't as highly regarded. My sire's a different story. She's a knowledgeable doctor, or healer in your words, and she's respected. But me?" she inhaled a sharp breath, "I feel so small and frail. How will I earn their respect? The Council won't listen to a weak Alpha."

"I think your hips are quite lovely," Lexa spoke quickly without thought. She silently cursed herself, then changed the subject. Although the small thought of grasping those hips during a heated session entered her mind. She clenched her jaw and dismissed the thought. "It seems you are in a similar dilemma that I once faced. When a Nightblood Omega was discovered, the citizens demanded proof. They thought my existence was a fluke. But Titus and the Commander before me treated me like the other Nightbloods. We were all family."

Clarke lowered her voice, detecting the pain in Lexa's voice. "What happened?"

Lexa clasped her hands together. "Something I'm not ready to talk about yet. I'm not exactly sure if I should disclose that information to someone not accustomed to our ways," she spoke softly.

"Alright, I can accept that." Clarke offered a gentle smile, though she wanted to comfort the Omega. Obviously this was a sensitive topic. She pumped up more soothing pheromones.

"But, well, the point is," Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled. The protective and comforting pheromones made her forget her previous sadness. "I rose to become the Commander against all odds. I proved everyone wrong. Omegas can be capable leaders. We are not slaves to our nature. However," she clenched her hands, "the need to consummate does occur. It is not a pleasant thing, dealing with heat while leading battles and negotiating with ambassadors. But you must remember, although you may appear to look like a stereotypical Omega to some, you are an Alpha and you will grow stronger on the ground."

"Nyko told me you formed the Coalition." Clarke watched Lexa with curious eyes. "That's impressive."

Lexa returned Clarke's gaze. "You lead your people on the ground, you do not seek power to dominate Omegas nor Betas for power despite your people's hierarchy system or untamed nature. You are impressive, Clarke."

Clarke accidentally pumped out more pheromones. "I impress you?" She asked softly.

Lexa nodded, then felt a familiar heat rising through her body. "Yes." She inhaled the pheromones once more and involuntarily shuddered. She clenched her jaw and stood from the bed. She stepped into her boots and laced them before clasping her hands firmly behind her back.

"It's getting late. Rest well, Clarke." She neared the door, then spoke over her shoulder. "When we depart for TonDC, I will ask Anya to train you, if you'd like."

Clarke's shy smile returned. "I'd like that. Goodnight, Lexa."

Lexa walked out of the room and closed the door.

Clarke leaned backwards into the furs. She breathed in the scent of the Omega. Raven opened the door and crossed her arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke sat up. 

"Her mouth twitched when I walked past her and her face was red. Did you somehow manage to make her smile?" Raven took her place next to the Alpha.

"She's fun to talk to." Clarke smiled lazily and leaned back into the furs.

"I spoke to Anya in the dining hall." Raven rubbed circles over the Alpha's stomach. "She told me the Commander's not exactly open about her feelings. Only when she's pissed off at someone challenging her rule."

"Lexa's complex, I think." Clarke closed her eyes and stroked the fur pelts. "It's like there's two sides of her."

"Lexa, huh? Sounds like you're getting pretty chummy," Raven grinned. 

___

Lexa slammed her hands on the dining hall table. Anya jerked back from her seat.

"I can tell Raven was here." A small growl worked its way into her throat, "She's spending a lot of time with Clarke."

Anya rolled her eyes and leaned into her chair. She spread her legs lazily and finished off the last of her deer leg. "You're behaving like a jealous _goufa_ (child), Lexa. Raven does not bare Clarke's bite on her neck."

"I am not a child, Anya!" Lexa hissed. She whimpered and she pressed a hand to her forehead. To her horror, sweat streaked her hand. " _Skrish_! This can't be happening!"

"Well," Anya laughed, "that explains your jealousy. Gustus, Ryder!"

Gustus and Ryder arrived from the open doors.

Anya nodded to the Betas. "Escort _Heda_ to her chambers."

" _Sha_ , General," Gustus pressed his fingers against Lexa's forehead. "I will ask the handmaidens to provide more tea." He pumped out soothing pheromones, but to the Commander's dismay, they did not soothe her as well as Clarke's previous soothing efforts.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy deal with the Azgeda ambassador. Lexa holds a meeting and welcomes Skaikru. Contact with the Ark is made. Clarke and Lexa bond.

A particularly blindingly bright stream of sunlight spread throughout the delinquent leader's chambers. Clarke's blue eyes flickered open. A relaxed smile pulled the corners of her lips. She turned around in the soft furs of her bed. The scent of the Omega Commander still clung to the pelts, although it was faintly present. The young Alpha buried her nose inside of the pelts to inhale.

A soft knock echoed inside of the large room. " _Skai Prisa_ ," a male Beta called, " _Heda_ is about to have a meeting with the ambassadors. She requested your General's presence and you as well."

"Thank you," Clarke called to the door. She pulled at the top cover of the pelts and pressed her bare feet against the solid flooring. 

____

Two Beta guards opened the doors of the elevator to allow Clarke to enter the throne room. Twelve ambassadors sat in stone chairs. The backs of each chair were carved in shapes representing the clans where the ambassadors came from. 

Bellamy whispered from Clarke's side, "They're kind of intimidating."

An ambassador with murky shoulder-length blonde hair and deep scars in his forehead turned his head towards the two Alphas. A wide smirk lifted his lips. Clarke struggled to avoid rising her hand to cover her nose. This Alpha ambassador's ego must have been large because he pumped strong pheromones to intimidate the pairing even further.

"So," he spoke, drawing the attention of the other seated assortment of Omega, Beta and Alpha ambassadors, "you must be the leaders of _Skaikru_." He rose from his seat and approached the pairing.

"I am _Ren kom Azgeda_ (Ren of the Ice Nation)." He flared his nostrils and inhaled the scents. "Ah," he smirked and turned his gaze towards Clarke, "you are the _Skai Prisa_." He flickered his blue eyes towards Clarke's feet and upwards. "You seem rather," he rose an eyebrow, "curvy and not very muscled for an Alpha."

Bellamy let out a soft growl. Clarke squeezed her General's arm firmly both as reassurance and warning. The ambassador's lips twisted into a smile of amusement. 

" _Shof op, Ren_ ," hissed an elderly man from his assigned chair, "you will show respect to Clarke and Bellamy kom Skaikru!"

Ren turned around to catch the elderly man's eyes. "Now, now, Warren," he walked towards the man, "just because the _Skai Prisa_ spoke with your leader and made an alliance does not mean they are also friends to _Azgeda_. For all we know, their people left in the sky could be a threat." He paused, turned around to look over Clarke and Bellamy again, then let out a pompous laugh, "But if the rest of their people are as small and brittle as these two, the Ice Nation will pummel them."

Clarke curled her fingers and attempted to fight off a strong growl rising from her throat. Her pheromones did not go unnoticed. A few Omegas and female Betas shifted in their seats and crossed their legs. 

"Careful, Princess," Bellamy murmured, "your incoming rut's probably affecting them."

The Ice Nation turned around and walked back towards Clarke and Bellamy. "You," he shifted his eyes at Clarke's hips again and her breasts, "are built like an Omega!"

"Weak insult," Clarke hissed, "considering the fact that your Commander is an Omega herself."

" _Kwin Nia_ would not allow for you to stand if she were _Heda_. She would have burned your people the moment you set foot on the ground. Lexa," he shook his head and his aggressive tone turned into one of amusement, "should have been killed the moment she was revealed to be a _Natblida_ (Nightblood). She is the only Omega history to carry the sacred blood. Omegas exist to breed and provide meals, not become warriors, ambassadors," he locked eyes with a few Omega ambassadors, "leaders," he snarled in disgust at the Desert Clan ambassador whose leader was an Omega, "or _Heda_."

Clarke finally snapped. A loud frightening growl echoed throughout the throne room. The floor and walls vibrated. The Omegas let out small mewling whimpers. They could sense Clarke's incoming rut. Unmated and sexually inactive Omegas, mated or not, were sensitive to the powerful pheromones of Betas and Alphas.

Bellamy rose a hand to stop Clarke, but she gripped his arm before he was able to lift it. Her growling continued and she stepped towards the Ice Nation ambassador. Ren bared his teeth and growled back. Clarke's growl outmatched his own. A spike of his fear clouded the room. Ren's sneer curled into a shocked gasp. The man fell down to his knees. He jerked his head, as if he fought against his body's instinct to turn it. Finally he relented and rose his head. He exposed the right side of his neck. Clarke's growling stopped.

"Not built like an Alpha, you said?" chuckled Warren. The other ambassadors shared the laughter. 

Anya entered the throne room. She eyed the sight before her. Ren scampered from his place on the floor and retook his seat. The _Trikru_ General lips curled into a playful smile. The smile quickly faded when Betas escorted the Commander into the throne room. 

A light sheen of sweat covered her neck. Her mouth gaped as soon as she saw and smelled Clarke. She heard the Alpha's loud growl from her own chambers. 

" _Heda_ ," Gustus whispered. He slipped a mug of tonic into her hands.

" _Mochof_ (Thank you), Gustus," she murmured. She took a long swig. Clarke watched the Commander's naturally pouty lips wrap on the mug and swallow the bittersweet liquid. Her eyes drifted to the Omega's unmarked neck and the bob her throat as she swallowed the liquid. The Omega's piercing eyes opened. She met Clarke's blue eyes with her own curious piercing gaze. They locked eyes as Lexa took one last, purposely long sip. She gave the mug back to Gustus' awaiting hands, still refusing to lose contact with Clarke's eyes. Finally, she broke the gaze and looked on ahead to walk to her throne. Gustus and Ryder carried spears and followed her. 

"Princess," Bellamy whispered, "you're still staring."

"Oh. Shit, my bad," Clarke whispered back.

"You might want to check on your friend," Anya murmured as she followed the Commander, "you're lucky I'm the only one who noticed."

"Fucking hell," Clarke hissed. She looked down at her own trousers. A protruding organ greeted her. Clarke faced the elevator and reached down to properly tuck it against her thigh. 

Bellamy nudged her shoulder. "Wait 'til it makes unwelcome visits in the mornings."

"Can't wait," the younger Alpha rolled her eyes.

On her way to the throne, Lexa turned to the Omega and female Beta ambassadors. She gave them an unnerving stoic glare. Anya whispered behind her, " _Heda_ , calm down. You're scaring the representatives of the _Kongeda_ (Coalition)."

Lexa turned around in front of her throne. Anya stood by her side. Gustus and Ryder rose their spears and stood behind the throne.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this," Lexa whispered quietly, not allowing the other parties present in the room to hear the private discussion.

"Oh, you know very well why you're like this," Anya snorted. "You're a day away from your heat, you heard Clarke's growl, smelled her pheromones, and smelled _Ren kom Azgeda's_ fear. And then you smelled arousal from the ambassadors. Accept it, _Heda_. The tonic may have built your strength against Alpha pheromones, but you are not immune to your true mate's scents anymore."

"The tonic has always succeeded until now. I'm capable of dealing with heats alone, but now," the Commander swallowed a knot in her throat and caught Clarke staring once again, "she makes me want to kneel and submit. _Heda_ bows to no one."

" _Heda_ might not, but Lexa might," Anya murmured. "You can't deal with your heat alone this time. The heat and rut of a pairing won't end until you-"

" _Sha_ , I know, but there's too much at stake to think about mating," Lexa insisted. "We have a useful ally who may be able to use their _tek_ (technology) to help us win the war against the Mountain. We cannot risk mating now."

"She wants you, _Heda_ ," Anya hissed and crinkled her nose, "I can smell it from her, you, and from a few of the ambassadors-"

A light growl hit Lexa's throat. Anya murmured once more, "Exactly. Even the mere thought of her making someone else a little excited from her pheromones makes you mad."

The ambassadors stood from their seats. Clarke and Bellamy made their way towards two seats in the beginning of the row of the ambassadors. The doors opened and Titus entered. The bald Beta crossed the hall and stood by Lexa's right side.

"Hail, ambassadors of the twelve clans!" Lexa's echoed across the throne room.

The ambassadors spoke in unison, "Hail, Commander of the Coalition, Commander of the Blood!"

Lexa sat in her throne. Anya sat next to Clarke while Titus remained unseated.

A small surge of pride swelled in Clarke's chest. 

"Careful, you've got a major pair of heart eyes right now," Bellamy mumbled. 

"It's like her very existence commands the room," Clarke whispered back.

Lexa crossed her boot-clad legs. Clarke chewed her bottom lip and attempted to avoid openly staring at the Commander's legs.

"As I have told you yesterday," began the Omega, " _Skaikru_ has crashed into our lands. It is not an act of war, despite what the rumors may say."

Ren spoke out, "Then why has _Skaikru_ decided to not make contact or land until now?"

"We had no choice," Bellamy explained. He gestured towards Clarke to continue.

"My people's oxygen system is failing. One hundred of us were sent here to test the Earth's air and ground." Clarke spoke with no hints of intimidating in her voice, although she could feel it. 

"You're doing well," Bellamy murmured.

"But why exactly one hundred?" the Delphi ambassador asked.

Titus spoke up, "According to Chief Indra of TonDC, there are now one hundred and two. I believe one crashed recently."

Clarke nodded, "Raven. She came with us. Our people sent her with a radio so we could make contact with the Ark. One hundred of us were considered to be expandable. We were cast down here as a risk."

The Desert Clan Beta male spoke. "The main rumor is that most of you are children, mainly young adults. The suppressants we have heard of delayed heats and ruts. Why would your 'Ark' cast away children and make them do their work?"

Anya exhaled a soft sigh. "It's no different than what the clans do against children with deformities. Cast them out, call them 'Wastelanders', pay them to be assassins or couriers."

"They have no place in our societies," Ren defended, "their deformities show their tainted spirits through their skin."

Bellamy asked quietly, "Mutations from radiation?"

"Definitely," Clarke responded.

Lexa spoke up. " _Trikru_ has offered _Skaikru_ land in exchange for their help against the _Maunon_. With their _tek_ and our weapons, we may end this war."

Loud gasps echoed across the room.

Ren rose from his chair and shouted, "You can't be serious! The _Maunon_ have tormented us for years! If we haven;t been able to fight them and reclaim our kin, why would you expect _Skaikru_ to defeat them?"

"We defeat them together, Ren," Lexa stated.

Clarke let out a soft growl towards the Ice Nation man to repeat him of his submissive display only moments before. Ren crouched back into his seat.

A quiet gasp exited the Commander's lips. Anya turned in her seat to smirk at the Omega. Titus mumbled something about "young unmated _branwadas_ and their _joking_ hormones". Lexa didn't see the smug smirk nor hear Titus' rambling. Clarke's dominance made her shiver.

Clarke turned in her seat to meet Lexa's eyes. The Commander averted her gaze, not wanting to be caught staring at the Alpha. But Clarke did gain the advantage of watching the Omega's legs shuffling and crossing. 

"As I said," Lexa began, "we defeat the _Maunon_ together. We make camp between _Skaikru_ and TonDC since they are nearest to the mountain. I hereby order each clan besides _Skaikru's_ small number to send me their strongest warriors under my command as well as Clarke's."

"What does she know about war?" The Plains Omega asked. 

"She will learn," Anya said. 

The doors of the elevator opened. Raven ran through them with her radio in hand. A Beta guard who attempted to catch the fast Omega and failed bowed on his knees.

"Forgive me, _Heda_. She is too fast!"

A playful grin rose on Raven's lips. Then she turned to nod towards the ambassadors. "Sorry for interrupting, but I have something important to discuss with blondie here and Bellboy."

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Blondie and Bellboy?"

"Yeah, General Grumpy," the Omega smirked.

The Commander rose her hand up. "This meeting is over. Dismissed."

Raven flitted her dark eyes to Lexa's. "You should come too, Commander."

___

A group consisting of Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Anya and Lexa entered the young Alpha's chambers. 

Lexa inhaled and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning. The entire room smelled like Clarke.

Anya narrowed her eyes and sat on a wooden chair by a table. "Why are we here?"

Raven sat in the opposite chair and plopped the radio on the table. 

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged surprised glances and joined Raven. They stood by her sides. Lexa lightly growled at Raven and Clarke's close proximity.

Anya murmured, " _Shof op_ , your jealousy's showing."

Raven rolled a dial of the radio in her hands. She tested the frequencies.

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest. "Mind telling us why you interrupted the meeting?"

"I think I know how to contact the Ark," was Raven's reply. 

Clarke drew the Omega into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Dammit, Clarke," the Omega groaned, "you're a complete fucking softy!"

Bellamy chimed in, "And you, Raven, are a complete fucking genius!" He wrapped his arms around Clarke and Raven.

Anya crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow out of amusement. "You are all softies." She turned towards Lexa. "Do you think all Sky People are like this?"

Lexa shrugged in response. Bellamy pulled away from the hug. Raven gripped a walkie-talkie. She tuned the frequencies.

"Hello? Earth to Ark!"

No answer. Raven tried again. "Earth to-"

"Shh, hang on, Raven," murmured an adult Alpha voice.

"Mom," Clarke whiskered. Bellamy squeezed the blonde's shoulder. Anya noticed a strange tick in the Alpha male's furrowed eyebrows, but she stayed silent. Now was not the time to ask what the _Skaikru_ General was hiding.

Abby's voice rang through the speakers. "Sorry, Raven. We just had a riot in our hands and I don't want to cause more tension."

Clarke flinched and stared at the radio. Lexa released soothing pheromones to ease the Alpha's anxiety. Clarke's shoulders dropped and she inhaled.

Raven leaned her hand under her chin. "What do you mean, a riot?"

"Former Chancellor Diana Sydney's what happened," Abby sighed. "Jaha offered her a place back on the Council. Then, well, she found out we had over three hundred people executed to preserve what's left of our oxygen."

Bellamy whispered in horror, "three hundred people?"

"We have to make necessary sacrifices," Abby stated. She carried a firm tone, but a heaviness carried her voice as if she were trying to convince herself.

Clarke ripped the radio from Raven's hands. "Was I a necessary sacrifice?"

"Clarke! Honey," Abby whispered softly. 

Anya crossed her legs and rose her boot-clad feet on the table. She leaned back in her chair. "She's right. We do have to make necessary sacrifices once in a while."

"Who was that?" Abby asked. "She sounds older."

Clarke propped herself up on the table and took the walkie-talkie back. "General _Anya kom Trikru_ (Anya of the Tree People)."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what that means, but she sounds different.. you said General?"

"Yes. The ground is survivable and humanity still exists here," Clarke stated. She gripped her right hand on the table's edge, "we fell into _Trikru_ territory instead of Mount Weather. On the hike to the mountain, we crossed a creek that acts as a shared border between _Trik_ \- Woods Clan and the Boat Clan."

"Clarke, that's amazing!" Abby nearly shouted. She paused to cough.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clarke whispered softly.

"Honey, I'm okay. Go on," Abby pressed.

"The leader of the Boat Clan and the chief of a Woods Clan village called TonDC gave us meat and fish. Cheif Indra offered shelter. Some of the really young kids and Omegas decided to take temporary shelter in the village and the Boat People's land. Chief Indra sent riders to the Commander, she invited us to Polis and well, now we're making progress."

"Commander?" Abby asked. "Sounds like a strong Alpha."

"Not an Alpha," Clarke explained. "Omega. Long story."

To Clarke's relief, her mother didn't question further.

"But how- never mind, not important right now. What are you doing in Polis?"

Raven answered, "About to fight a war against the Mountain Men."

"The hell?" Councilor Kane's voice rang out. "People live in the mountain?"

Clarke straightened out her legs. "Yes. And they're not good people."

Anya closed her eyes and her voice took over a bitter tone. "No, they are not. They kidnap warriors from every Kru. Sometimes we get to see them again. But they become _ripas_ (reapers). We aren't sure how the Mountain Men do it, but we know it must not be pleasant."

"Awful," Abby sighed. "But a war? Clarke, Raven, you're children! Omega teenagers! You can't fight a war-"

Raven grabbed the walkie-talkie from Clarke's grasp. "Clarke's an Alpha. And we're not just teenagers! Dammit, Griffin! I did not work my ass off to be the top engineer just to be called a child!"

"I'm sorry," Abby began to wheeze. 

"Jaha needs us," Kane murmured.

"Okay. We're going to land soon. Not sure when, but very soon."

Lexa nodded and pressed a hand against the table near Clarke's. "I will make all the clans know your people are not to be harmed."

"I'm assuming you're the Commander, then," Abby sighed as if she were in relief, "thank you for being so kind to our people. And Clarke, there's something you need to kno-" the frequency began to tune out. Static crackled into Abby's voice.

"Mom, what is it?" Clarke gripped the walkie-talkie.

"Your father- he- didn't die because of Wells." Clarke's shoulders tensed. 

"He died because I told Ja- about the oxygen issue-" the feed cut out. Only static could be heard. 

Clarke sat motionless, unsure of how to feel. Lexa's eyes scanned over the blonde Alpha. Clarke's hands clenched and shook.

"Leave us," the Omega murmured.

Anya eyed the Commander, asking a silent question. Lexa closed her eyes and dipped her chin. She blinked her eyes open. 

Anya scooted her feet off the table. She gestured to the door and began walking away. Bellamy and Raven followed. The pair cast one last glance at the Alpha before following Anya out of the room. After a few long silent moments, Lexa sat next to Clarke on the table.

She swallowed a knot in her throat and kept her eyes focused on the wall. "I lost someone special to once."

"Costia," Clarke murmured.

"Yes. Possibly the most stubborn Beta I've ever known," Lexa smiled weakly. Clarke ran a finger over the Commander's knuckles in a soft motion. The Omega spread her hand out and interlocked her fingers with the Alpha's. 

Lexa continued, "Nia killed her because she believed Costia held my secrets. Cut off her head, delivered it to my bedside."

Clarke tensed and a small spark of anger entered the air. "I heard it was, well, not pleasant, but she had the nerve to do that? I'll cut off Nia's head myself," the Alpha growled.

Lexa released pheromones. Clarke's shoulders dropped instantly. The Commander's voice grew quiet. "My people felt the same way. The entire _Trikru_ fought against Nia's army. The first battle occurred a few days after my ascension to the throne. Eventually other _Kru_ joined the battle. The battle became a war. _Jus drein jus daun_. Blood must have blood. Costia's blood was spilled," she swallowed, "so her blood must be led to rest. But her blood was not repaid."

"How long did the war last?" Clarke asked softly. She ran her thumb over the Commander's thumb nail.

"I ended the war when I formed the Coalition. Whether or not my nature as an Omega repulsed everyone or not from the beginning, most of them respected me towards the end. Eleven clans united against the Ice Nation under my command. Soon, she wanted in. The war hindered production of many of her resources. Because of the other clans' loyalty to me, her trading routes were closed. The Ice Nation live in a freezing habitat where plants scarcely grow and prey tends to flee."

Clarke lifted her head. Lexa met her eyes. Clarke spoke in understanding. "So they were starving, then?"

"Yes," Lexa swallowed again. "I took no pride in causing many deaths. I only do what's necessary. Nia saw no positive outcome. She asked to join. As much as I did not want her to join, peace was my ultimate goal. I allowed her to join the Coalition. Her own people sneered at her for begging an Omega to join. They are still in their old ways of thinking."

"That's why I made Ren submit," Clarke looked downwards, "he started spewing bullshit about Omegas' worth as breeders."

"They are a ruthless people, Clarke," Lexa sighed. "When Prince Roan was discovered to be a Beta, Nia ordered his exile."

"What?" Clarke stared at the Commander in disbelief. "Why?"

"She believes only Alphas are worthy to rule. She kidnapped a Nightblood for herself when we were young. She declared Ontari as next in line for the crown. Roan was Nia's only pup." Lexa's hand shook in Clarke's grasp. Clarke squeezed it in gentle reassurance.

"Every clan sends their Nightbloods to Polis for training. It's part of becoming _Heda_. It is a tradition that we keep sacred, even when the clans were separate. _King Shane kom Azgeda_ had to send his own _Natblida_ just as anyone must. There was another _Natblida_ from my _Kru_. Ontari. Luna, Ontari and I were very close."

"Luna's a Nightblood?" Clarke asked.

" _Sha_. We trained under _Heda Kaden_ and Titus. Ontari is originally from _Trikru_ and she was a strong Alpha. But after King Shane's death, his _houmon_ (spouse) Nia rose to power and had her spies infiltrate Polis. Ontari was kidnapped. We were only thirteen at the time, around when I met Costia. Caden, Titus and Anya were furious. But there was nothing that could be done." Lexa murmured.

"I'm sorry," Clarke murmured.

Lexa lifted her eyes, desperate to change the subject.

"What was your father like?"

"Jake Griffin, chief engineer, greatest Beta ever," Clarke smiled at the memories. She unclasped her hand from Lexa's and stretched her wrist out. "This is all I have left of him."

Lexa ran her fingers over the watch. "I have seen these before. Trading posts value them. Historians collect them." She ran her fingers upwards to clasp her hand with Clarke's again. 

"My sire or mother is part of the Council and Wells' father is the Chancellor. So Wells and I were close. Wells' mom died during childbirth. So my mom practically raised us together. Jaha's wife and my mother were close."

"I see. You and Wells seem close," Lexa observed.

"Were," Clarke murmured. "I told him about the oxygen crisis. Dad told me and I told Wells. I thought Wells was the reason Dad was floated."

"Floated? Is that a _Skaikru_ term for execution?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. It can be used as an insult to. Like, 'go float yourself'."

"So Wells didn't bother to correct you?" The Omega rose an eyebrow.

"He let me believe it was his fault. But my mom told the Chancellor, not Wells," Clarke sighed and buried her face in her hands. Lexa reached out, unsure if Clarke would allow closer contact yet. She unclasped her hand from the Alpha's grip and rubbed circles into her back. Once the Alpha sat up, Lexa retracted her hand.

Clarke watched her with pleading eyes. Lexa smiled shyly and continued to rub the Alpha's back.

"You will go to your camp before we go to TonDC," the Commander decided. "It seems you and Wells have much to talk about."

"Thank you," Clarke murmured.

"And Clarke," the Commander straightened her back and stepped away from Clarke. Her feet met solid ground.

Clarke gripped the table underneath her finger tips. She already craved more contact.

"I believed love is weakness, it's something Titus taught me from a young age. Hodnes no kwelnes. But," she closed her eyes and swallowed, "it seems you loved your father. He is gone and you do not feel the need to grieve over him. And you have a love for Wells- a strong friendship, I recognize, just as I had with Luna and Ontari. I loved Costia. But now, I think I have much to think about."

Clarke pressed her arms at the opposite sides of the table. "Commander, are you going soft on me?" she purred.

"I am no softie," Lexa retorted. 

Clarke's purring grew. Lexa lifted her face, blushing and mouth widening. The sound was rumbling and comforting, all the things she needed to feel. Clarke kicked the Commander's left leg in a playful manner. "Come here." 

Lexa stepped closer. Clarke pulled the Omega into a gentle hug. Lexa's arms rested at her sides, unsure how to react. Clarke almost pulled away, but the Omega gripped onto the Alpha's shoulders and buried her face near her neck. A single tear rolled from Lexa's eye. Never in her life did she receive such physical acceptance. Costia had been affectionate, but not as physically affectionate as emotionally.

At the feeling of a tear drip down her shoulder, Clarke squeezed and spread her legs, encouraging Lexa to pull herself closer. The Commander was completely wrapped in the Alpha's scent at this point, just as she craved.

A spiking heat made its way through Lexa's core. She pulled away from Clarke's grip. A few drops of sweat greased the Omega's face. She gave Clarke an apologetic glance and rushed out the door. 

"She's so warm," Clarke murmured. A dorky smile enveloped her lips. 

___

Lexa ran into her chambers and practically ran over Gustus. 

Gustus grunted when the Omega crashed into his chest. "You're safe here, Lexa," the gruff Beta pressed a mug into the Commander's hands. 

The Omega sat in the center of her large bed. "Gustus, she feels like cold metal, just as she smells," she crossed her legs.

Gustus smelled the scent of the Alpha covering Lexa's body. "Can I threaten her now?"

"Gustus, no!" She laughed and placed the mug by her feet.

"I remember when I used that line on Costia," Gustus smiled and walked towards the door. " 'If you look at her the wrong way, I won't hesitate to slit your throat'." He paused, then crinkled his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention her."

"It's alright, Gustus," Lexa smiled contently and gazed at the ceiling. "It's alright."


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke speaks to Wells. Bellamy meets Lincoln. Anya begins Clarke's training.

During the night, Clarke tossed and turned in her sleep. A small whine excited from her throat. Frantic and sweaty, she jolted awake and sat upwards. She scooted out of the furs and tapped her feet on the solid floor. She had a nightmare that she hadn't dealt with since her arrival on Earth. Though, instead of watching her father get sucked through the airlock, she dreamed of Wells in his place. 

A gentle wave of confusion and aggression wracked the young Alpha's mind. She ran to the bathroom inside of her chambers. In the cracked mirror, she opened her light blue eyes, and to her horror and continued confusion, her eyes glowed a more vibrant and lightened blue haze. Her pupils had blown.

A knock tapped on the door leading to the chambers. Clarke looked down at herself and quickly gripped her nightgown. She preferred to sleep in a lose tank top and briefs, but she needed to conceal her rapidly growing tent. She tied the front of the robe-like gown and walked towards the door. The scent of the Trikru General entered her nostrils.

"Anya," she greeted when she opened the door. 

The General nodded and slipped a mug of tonic into the younger Alpha's hands. Anya seemingly invited herself into the chambers when she shouldered past Clarke and took a seat in one of the wooden chairs of the table.

"Hello to you too," the blonde mumbled. She closed the door and made her way towards the table. She sat in the seat opposing the General and pressed her lips to the mug.

" _Heda_ drank three of these before nightfall," Anya sighed. "Gustus had to give her herbs to make her sleep by the third drink. She was restless."

Clarke's blood boiled at the mention of the Beta's name. He seemed to be constantly around the Commander and clearly she was close with him. Clarke wanted to be the one to comfort Lexa during restless nights.

Anya tapped the heel of her left foot on the table. Clarke looked up to meet Anya's gaze.

"As I was saying, before you blanked out," the older Alpha rolled her eyes, "she has asked me to train you when we make camp between TonDC and your drop ship camp." She eyed Clarke's body and rose an eyebrow. "Clearly you need it. Your pupils are blown and you're feeling the beginning effects of the rut."

"My brain feels fuzzy," Clarke groaned. She pressed a hand to her forehead and pressed the mug against her lips.

"That's normal. Next is the eye color change. Yours are nearly glowing," Anya observed, "your pupils will change that color when you're in a heightened adrenaline states. The rut is going to make you aggressive, which provides a great opportunity to train you."

"I want to be strong. I need to prove myself as an Alpha to my people." Clarke explained as she took another sip.

"I will not teach you the art of melee combat. You must build your muscle strength and focus on toning your stomach, arms and legs. We will perform daily exercises, no excuses," Anya thrust her left arm out. "You will be under my guidance. You may develop muscle strains and your body will be sore until you are used to it. Do you accept my terms?"

Clarke's now vibrant eyes darted to Anya's awaiting arm. Remembering the way the General and Luna interacted only days ago, the young Alpha gripped the General's forearm. "I accept."

___

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy leaped on the backs of horses with new skill. Ryder spent countless hours teaching the trio how to properly ride hours before the sun rose. Clarke rode along side Lexa, Anya and Gustus while Bellamy and Raven joined Clarke's free side. Ryder and a few Betas from Polis escorted the mixed group to the drop ship. 

Thanks to the tonics, Lexa and Clarke were remotely calm. But the tonics only prevented few signs of heat and rut from showing more obviously. Once Clarke and Lexa show more sexual interest in each other, the tonic would be practically useless. Lexa practiced breathing exercises quietly. The scent of Clarke would set her off, and next to her, Clarke quietly attempted to control her breathing as well.

Several hours passed when the group approached the drop ship. Bellamy sniffed the air.

"Octavia's not here," he murmured. He slid off his horse and scouted for Finn's scent. 

Confused murmurs echoed around the camp as the other delinquents formed crowds outside of the ship. 

"Hey!" Clarke called. The crowds ignored her call and continued speaking simultaneously. She slid over her horse. Growing irritated with the noise, she let out a loud growl. The crowd grew silent. Lexa clenched her thighs together and swallowed a gulp. 

"This is the Commander of the Twelve Clans," Clarke announced. "She offered a deal to us." A few of the Alphas sneered when they caught the scent of the Omega Commander. Clarke shot them long glares. Her eyes shifted into the vibrant color. The eyes of one Alpha began to glow a lightened brown color and unsubtle gave Lexa's body a once over. Clarke and Gustus let out hair-rising growls. 

Lexa's stoic face wavered. Truthfully, Clarke's growl made her shiver, but she refused to show what her body desperately craved.

"The Commander and I agreed on an alliance so long as we help fight the Mountain Men," Clarke explained to the crowd.

Zoe Monroe appeared. Several marks, light and dark, covered her neck. Harper stood closely beside her. No doubt the blonde Beta created the marks.

The Omega called out, "I thought we were supposed to go to Mount Weather!"

"Change of plans." Clarke nodded towards Lexa to explain.

Lexa stepped off her horse with a vigorous amount of skill. Clarke's eyes wavered to the Commander's back side, then quickly withdrew them once Raven slipped off her own horse and nudged the Alpha's side.

"Clarke has informed me of your mission," the Omega clasped her hands behind her back and moved to stand next to Clarke. The blonde made the mistake of inhaling air from the sharp pronunciation of her own name. Luckily she tucked in the unwelcome guest before the journey on horseback.

The crowd watched the Commander with amused eyes. With her red cape, pauldron and clasped hands, Lexa filled the physical role of _Heda_. Clarke's eyes wandered to her unmarked bare neck. Raven nudged Clarke's side. Clarke flinched. The eyes of the Commander and the delinquents rested on her. The Alpha had been so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't realize the Commander had finished a speech and waited for her own.

"Oh, right," Clarke mumbled. "Our mission is quite different now. Thanks to Raven, we have made contact with the Ark. The rest of our people are landing soon. They should be arriving with more technology."

Atom called out, "How are we supposed to take on the Mountain Men without combat training?"

Bellamy stepped out of the drop ship. Anya slipped off her horse. The two Generals stood together, side by side.

The Alpha male rose his voice, "That's where we come in."

Lexa chimed in, "I have called upon the clans to send their warriors under my command. We will build a strong army and train your Betas to guard properly. I have reports from TonDC. One of your own has decided to become a Sekon to Chief Indra. And she is an Omega."

A combination of rolling eyes, sneers, unconvinced laughter and a few shouts of 'Omega empowerment' erupted from the crowd.

Clarke stepped in. "Our years of Omega mistreatment are over. Omegas are much more than just breeders, caretakers and family providers. Omegas can be doctors, warriors, and leaders." She smiled softly at Raven. "Mechanics, engineers."

Lexa clenched her jaw and ground her teeth.

Zoe added, "What if the Council doesn't accept that?"

A soft growl at the thought of continued Omega belittlement rumbled through Clarke's throat. "Then I'll make them accept it. One way or another, we'll work through it."

Shouts of approval echoed across the woods. 

Lexa murmured softly, "You did well, Clarke."

Clarke caught the scent of pride in Lexa's pheromones. The Alpha beamed.

A familiar scent flooded through the Alpha's nostrils. "Wells," she murmured.

Lexa whispered softly, "Talk to him. I'll be waiting right here."

"Thanks for understanding," Clarke smiled. She took a deep breath, inhaling the Commander's scent for self-encouragement and walked towards the drop ship. The crowd dispersed and crowded around Anya for more information regarding the Mountain Men. A few Omegas crooned towards her. Anya rolled her eyes. She disliked the attention. 

"Ya know," Raven walked towards the Alpha once the crowd stepped away, "for a big grump, you're not so bad."

Anya inhaled the chemicals in Raven's scent and replied back, "You smell like _skrish_."

"How charming of you," was Raven's sarcastic response. Anya offered a rare cocky grin.

"Smart ass," Raven mumbled as she walked away. She had a quiet smile of her own.

____

Wells stood in the top of the drop ship. He rummaged through the top storage locker for extra clothing. He immediately stopped digging through the assortment of clothes once he inhaled Clarke's scent. The Alpha crawled up the ladder and lifted up the entrance door. Wells nodded in acknowledgement of her presence and turned around to continue rummaging.

Clarke swallowed a gulp and pulled herself upwards until her feet touched the metal flooring. "Wells, we need to talk."

Wells turned around and watched the Alpha cautiously. Clarke stepped closer. Her hands shook slightly. 

"Clarke?" the Beta asked, taking another closer step of his own accord.

"Raven made contact with my mother and," she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to prevent tears from leaking out, then reopened them. Her eyes lost the vibrant glow, "she told me the truth about my dad."

Wells' dark eyes rose up and searched Clarke's own. The Alpha swallowed a sob, "you didn't tell me the truth so I would hate you instead of her, didn't you?"

A few tears trickled down the Beta's face. His voice lowered. "I knew how much I hated my dad for floating yours. I didn't realize he was floating adults for minor crimes until I was escorted into the drop ship."

Clarke's voice came out in sharp ragged breaths. "And you got yourself arrested just to watch over me too?"

"Yes. I damaged the last tree in the Ark as soon as I heard about the plan," he whispered.

A weak smile reached Clarke's lips. "My father was floated so he wouldn't go public with the oxygen crisis information, I was arrested for knowing about the crisis and you go on ahead and destroy the last organic source of oxygen we had? Dammit, Wells."

"I know, I'm a fool," Wells whispered.

"You're the good kind of fool," Clarke whispered back. She approached Wells and enveloped him in a tight hug. Both simultaneously broke into quiet sobs.

___

Finn and Miller ran into the drop ship camp. Both panted and bent down to clasp their knees. Bellamy sniffed out the pair. 

"There should be a larger patrol," the Alpha eyed the pair with confusion imminent in his eyes.

Finn murmured, "We did have a patrol. These weird men in hazmat suits and sniper rifles came out of nowhere and knocked them out when they were behind us."

Miller whimpered noticeably. "They caught Monty, Jasper, Fox and Roma."

Lexa hissed an agitated ' _skrish_ ' under her breath.

Anya turned towards her own Betas. "Follow the missing _Skaikru Betas'_ scent. Now!"

The Betas steered their horses away. Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still can't feel Octavia around," he sighed.

"Is she an Omega?" Lexa asked. "She could have taken shelter in TonDC or Luna's territory."

"I hope you're right," the Alpha male murmured.

___

Lexa nudged her horse. The large creature whinnied and approached Clarke's horse. 

"How did your talk with Wells go?" the Commander asked as the horses trekked by an Abraham Lincoln statue.

"Great, thanks for asking," Clarke beamed. Her light blue eyes were outlined with red rims, no doubt the result of tears. "Apparently Monty and Jasper made their infamous moonshine before they were captured." She pushed back a gulp. "Unity Day's in a few days. That's their favorite holiday and they probably won't make it here."

"We'll get them back. The Mountain Men will not stand a chance against our combined Kru," Lexa reassured. She pumped out pheromones to soothe the Alpha's tension. 

Clarke threw a grateful smile. Lexa dropped her stoic facade. A darkened blush rose upon the Commander's face.

"We're close," the Omega announced.

Chief Indra stood in front of Betas. Octavia stood next to her. The young Omega wore two streaks of dark grey kohl over each eye and her hair had a single braid near her scalp. A bite wound and suction bruises covered the Omega's neck. Lincoln stood beside her adorning dark grey kohl streaks of his own. Bite marks as well as suction markings covered his throat and neck.

"Holy shit," Raven murmured. 

Bellamy's mouth widened. He leaped off his horse and rushed towards the younger Blake sibling. Two warriors collided their swords to make an 'x' symbol in front of the Omega.

"It's okay," Octavia called, "he's my brother."

The warriors retracted their swords. Bellamy pulled his sister into a tight hug. "You smell different," the Alpha whispered. He pulled away. "You smell like trees." 

Octavia lifted her chin up. "I fought against a warrior in the training ring," she smiled. Pride swelled through herself. "I lost. But Indra saw the fight and lectured me on keeping a cool head and not allowing emotions to control me. My own anger caused me to fight harder."

"Yes. You failed miserably," Indra rolled her eyes at the memory. "But your persistence and determination marks you with potential."

Octavia pulled away from the hug. Bellamy recognized Lincoln's scent from the way it lingered on the Omega's clothing and body. Lincoln stepped closer. The two men, Alpha and Beta, stared into each other's eyes as if they were challenging each other. Octavia gripped the rusty training sword from its sheathe. Just when she thought they were about to tear each other's throats out, Bellamy and Lincoln engaged into a hug. They pat each other's backs and stepped away from each other. Bellamy grunted and rubbed his now sore backside. 

"He's strong as hell," Bellamy grinned. Though he did not like to see the sight of his younger sister's scarring neck, nor the markings she gave to the Beta, Bellamy approved of Lincoln. He was a strong warrior, the Alpha could sense it, and he smelled of strength and protection. He was a worthy mate for the younger Blake.

____

Clarke, Bellamy and Anya shared a room in a merchant's hut in exchange for prey while the camp between the drop ship and TonDC was constructed. Lexa currently resided in the camp to order the Betas to construct large tents for the army formed from all of the twelve clans.

"When does my training begin?" Clarke asked as she nestled herself into the soft pelts of her temporary bed.

"Tomorrow at first light. You will eat properly, then we will wait an hour so you can digest. Then we begin the exercises," Anya replied. "Bellamy, you will assist me in training your Betas when Clarke and I are finished for the day."

"Understood," Bellamy mumbled as he sunk into sleep.

Soon, the older Alphas drifted off into slumber. Clarke lay awake. For the past few nights, she grew accustomed to falling asleep to the Commander's scent because their chambers were directly next to each other. Clarke rolled out of bed and grabbed her black jacket from her arrival on Earth. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, ran a hand through her tussled hair and quietly crept out of the hut. 

The memory of her mother confessing the truth haunted the Alpha. Her eyes began to glow the vibrant blue haze as she walked around the village. Her eyes stuck out from the quiet, gentle darkness of the village. Two familiar scents ran through her nostrils. Finn and Raven approached the blonde.

"Princess," Finn greeted. He pulled the Alpha into a gentle hug. Once the hug was released, Raven pulled Clarke into a similar embrace.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarke asked. 

"First of all, holy shit, your eyes are all glowy," Raven observed.

"Second of all," Finn opened the pocket of his hoodie. "Happy birthday, Princess."

Clarke gaped at her friends. Finn uncurled his hand to reveal the shape of a two-headed deer carved out of metal. A silver chain stuck through a pin-shaped hole through the center.

"How the hell did you know?" Clarke asked, still staring at her friends in awe. She unhooked the chain, placed it around her neck and hooked the chain.

"Well," Raven smiled, "your mom may have mentioned your birthday was coming up before I landed. And Finn made this for me when I turned eighteen," she unzipped her red jacket to reveal a black shape of a raven attached to a chain around her neck, "and Finn crafted this when we got back to the drop ship camp."

Clarke wrapped her arms around the Beta and Omega. She purred loudly. The ground beneath her feet rumbled. The vibrant glow of her eyes faded into its normal color.

___

The blonde Alpha awoke to the sensation of a boot pressing into her stomach. She grunted and blinked her eyes awake. Finn and Raven shuffled their heads into the Alpha's neck.

"Get up, _Skai Prisa_ ," Anya sneered and retracted her boot from the younger Alpha's stomach. She glanced at the empty canisters of Monty's moonshine littered around the ground. The trio had fallen asleep under the shade of trees on the outskirts of the village.

Clarke shoved Raven and Finn's heads off her body as gently as she could manage. Once her eyes spotted the empty canisters and felt the throbbing of her head, she whispered a horrified, "Oh, shit."

Anya shook her head in mock disapproval and whistled. Nyko arrived with a new tonic and pressed it in the ground in front of Clarke's sitting body.

"For your head," the healer smiled sympathetically and left. Clarke winced when the disgusting scent of mud and herbs filled her senses.

"That's what you get for drinking before training," Anya sighed. "It does take away the heaviness of your head and settles your stomach. Drink up."

___

Clarke arrived in the newly constructed camp and fell to her knees. Anya casually ran beside the younger Alpha. Clarke stared at her enviously. How did the Alpha not lose breath over running so much?

"Why couldn't we use horses?" Clarke managed to wheeze out.

"Takes away the purpose of exercise," Anya retorted. "Come," she walked towards an area where merchants set up stalls for the incoming army, "I will buy a water canister for you."

"thanks. Can I take a break?" Clarke asked once she regained her breath.

Anya smirked, "You just did."

___

Clarke took off her tank top to cool herself off from the heat. Sweat droplets covered her lean stomach. She performed crunches under Anya's guidance. 

"Ten more," the older Alpha ordered.

"Nine.." Clarke let out a soft wheeze, "Ten!" She spread her limbs out and leaned backwards into the ground.

Lexa strolled out of her large tent. The scent of the Alphas entered her nostrils. She followed the scents. She flinched and she managed to repress a low whimper. Her Alpha lay on the ground, shirtless but still bra-clad, and sweat dripped down the blonde's stomach. A metal ornament attached by a chain around Clarke's neck caught her attention. It looked as if it were made from the same material Raven's necklace was crafted from. Lexa let out a soft growl. Though the necklace also smelled of the Beta called Finn, the thought of the Omega Raven having a similarly crafted necklace as her true mate agitated her. Anya caught the stare. She smirked and loudly announced, " _Heda_!"

" _Jok yu_ (Fuck you)," Lexa quietly hissed. Anya obviously tried to draw attention to the Omega to make Clarke catch the stare.

"She's doing well. Weak, but she'll get there," Anya explained. She pressed a boot into the Alpha's bare stomach. "Could work on her agility though." Clarke's eyes began to glow vibrantly just as they did the night before. The younger Alpha grabbed the General's ankle. 

Anya looked downwards, "What-" Clarke used her left hand to push into the General's stomach, then she used her right leg to wrap around the older Alpha's free leg. Clarke pulled the free leg with her own, effectively tripping Anya. Clarke pushed down on her stomach until Anya fell backwards. 

" _Jok_!" Anya hissed. Lexa's mouth ran dry. She sensed Clarke was well into her rut. The glowing eyes, heavy pheromones and the display of unexpected strength struck her core. Clarke brushed dirt from her knees and stood up, facing the Omega. 

Lexa had never felt such raw energy. She gaped openly, staring at Clarke with her piercing green eyes. The forest-like embers began to glow. The Commander faked a cough and turned around to walk back into her tent. Clarke followed the Omega's body with her eyes. Pride burst through the Alpha's chest.

"Not very strong," Anya murmured as she pushed herself up, "but you are in fact agile. You built momentum to pull off that move."

Clarke turned back to the older Alpha. Her body accidentally released large amounts of pheromones. 

"Okay," Anya pressed her fingers over her own nose, "you need to burn off that extra energy with more training. Forty push-ups followed by twenty leg kicks."

Clarke found new energy to burn from her rut. Her adrenaline pulsated through her bloodstream. She clenched her jaw and performed the exercises without complaint. Anya nodded her silent approval. She was right, the rut did provide a better opportunity to train the young blonde. 

____

Clarke used her own tank top to wipe off the culminating sweat off her stomach. 

"You will run back to TonDC," Anya told the younger Alpha, "and then you will be done for the day. You are to stay in this camp once your tent is constructed. Explore the village with your friends."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "What about the plan to attack Mount Weather and get our people back?"

" _Heda_ believes it is best if we gather the army here and wait for your people to land before we plan the next move. It will prevent hostilities," Anya explained. "We do not want to agree on a solid plan without your people's input."

"I appreciate it," Clarke smiled. Her eyes lost the vibrant glow. 

Ryder approached the Alphas. "Clarke, _Heda_ requests your presence." 

Anya murmured, "Don't forget your water canister." 

Clarke bent down to grab the can. She followed the sweet scent of the Commander. Gustus approached. Clarke fought off a growl.

"If you so as look at her the wrong way, I won't hesitate to-"

"Gustus, _empleni_!" groaned the Commander.

Gustus sighed and stepped aside to allow Clarke to enter the large tent. Clarke stepped in. Candles littered the floors and tables. A large table with a war map first caught the Alpha's attention. Small carved statuettes covered certain portions of the map. She looked up at the throne and suppressed a low whine. The Commander wore dark kohl over both eyelids and her waterlines. Three streaks ran down her cheek bones. The darkness of the substance provided a brightening effect to the Commander's eyes.

"Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa announced. Her fingers brushed over the dagger in her hands. Clarke visibly swallowed from the innocent action. That caused thoughts of the Commander's hands and their 'capabilities'.

Lexa retained her stoic persona around her guards. She gripped the dagger in her hands and stood up from the throne. She stepped downwards. Her red cape and lower section of her coat brushed against the ground. The action was supposed to be intimating, but Clarke found it sensual and attractive. She silently cursed herself for wearing boxer shorts. 

Once the Commander stood close to the delinquent leader, her green eyes glowed vibrantly. Clarke chewed the left side of her bottom lip.

The Commander rose the dagger up to eye-level. "This is my favorite dagger," she stated. "And now," she lowered it to Clarke's waist, "it is in your possession."

"Lexa?" Clarke asked quietly. She rose her arms to hold the weapon in her hands.

The Commander's lips curled into a soft smile. "'Happy day of birth, Clarke."


	7. Second Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark finally crashes. Lexa deals with an internal battle of her fully reached heat. Clarke meets Niylah and is oblivious to Lexa's jealousy. Alpha and Omega come to terms with their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby's a precious soul despite some of the shitty things she did. She won't be an antagonist here.

A shrieking noise echoed all over the village of TonDC. A chorus of confused voices, frightened cries of pups and suspicious growls called from the village center. Clarke and Bellamy leaped from their fur beds and clutched their guns. Anya gripped her sword and attached its holster to her thigh. In the midst of rushing to gather their clothes before investigating the source of the odd noise, Bellamy flared his nostrils and turned to watch the younger blonde Alpha adjust a dagger in her new holster. The combined scents of Finn and Raven wafted from the young sky leader's newly received necklace. He turned his focus on the sounds of the crowd outside. The three Alphas stepped outside of their assigned hut.

Finn and Raven approached the trio, both equally out of breath. Finn spoke between gasping breaths, "Something fell from the sky."

Raven gripped the radio in her hands. "I tried to contact the Ark, but there's only static. The connection was severed."

Clarke's eyes drifted to the ground in thought, then she met Raven's eyes with her own. "The connection was severed? If the Ark dispatched escape pods, they would have contacted us, right?"

Nyko arrived with a large knapsack hanging from the backs of his shoulders. "That thing from the sky was huge. It looked circular."

Raven, Bellamy and Clarke's mouths fell open. Octavia and Lincoln ran towards the group. 

"Guys," Octavia began, warily shifting her eyes to meet her brother's and her fellow people from the Ark, "you don't think they crashed the whole Ark, do you?"

Raven bit her lower lip and lowered her voice. "All twelve stations? That's over a few thousand people at the same time."

Finn murmured, "Holy shit, we need to find the crash site."

Anya rushed towards an equally agitated and frightened Indra. "Chief, dispatch riders to Heda's camping grounds."

A familiar sweet scent peered into Clarke's nostrils. Her fear and confusion quickly subsided. 

"There is no need," Lexa spoke, "they have landed barely a few miles from camp. It appears they are closer than the drop ship." 

Indra clasped a hand over Octavia's shoulder. "Gather your sword."

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back. "Clarke and I will lead a large patrol to the crash site. Bellamy and Anya will follow closely behind."

Clarke nodded and turned to her companions. "Raven, the engineers might need your help with repairs. You coming?"

"Hell yeah!" The brunette exclaimed. 

Lexa's jaw clenched. The tall Omega retained her composure. 

Anya approached the Commander and murmured softly, "One more day until your heat goes into full effect. It won't end until you take Clarke's-"

"There's too much at stake right now, Anya. The Mountain Men must be defeated and our people must be returned to us," the Omega quietly hissed. "And the rest of Clarke's _Kru_ have arrived. There are far too many matters at hand to focus on right now."

"Lexa, you won't even be able to focus on anything soon," Anya hissed back. "Their holiday, this Day of Unity, is happening in two days. We will welcome Clarke's people to our new camp and celebrate with them. The day will give you an excuse to celebrate with Clarke. Alone."

Lexa sighed and wrapped her fingers around her dagger. "I built this Coalition and made history, Anya. I am the only Omega to contain the Flame. If I do allow her to claim me, I will be seen as weak. _Heda_ is supposed to rule alone. Love is weakness. But I want her to claim me. I feel guilty for allowing these feelings to grow. _Heda_ belongs to the people."

"So stubborn," Anya mumbled. "You single-handedly changed the minds of most of the _Kru_. You proved your worth as _Heda_ several times. I don't care what Titus taught you. _Heda_ is still a person with emotions and needs. Just because the odd bald man hasn't found or enjoyed his true mate doesn't mean you can't enjoy time with yours."

"The teachings have been taught for many years. Titus is not the first _Fleimkeepa_ to teach them and you know this," Lexa hissed.

"Omegas have also been taught their worth is based on child bearing and femininity and you changed that," the older woman retorted, "so what are you afraid of?"

"I will not speak of this. But I will think on it," the young Omega murmured.

____

Clarke and Lexa rode their horses towards the crash site. A large circular shape lay in the ground surrounded by multiple metallic rooms. Pieces of broken metal and bullet-resistant glass littered the ground. Clarke hopped off the horse and followed the scent and sounds of her people. Raven, Bellamy, Lexa, Anya, Indra and Octavia followed close by. Gustus remained on his own horse in front of several Beta riders.

Several Betas with Ark guard jackets stood in a line. They each held rifles in their arms. 

Clarke murmured, "I don't see Commander Shumway."

Bellamy whispered, "Maybe he was part of Diana Sidney's mutiny."

The familiar shapes of Abby and Marcus Kane slowly approached the mixed group of Grounders and delinquents. 

"Clarke! Honey!" Abby cried out and rushed towards her daughter. 

Clarke stood frozen. Conflicts rose through her mind. This was her mother and Sire, the woman who raised her and the person responsible for her father's death. The young Alpha's hands shook nervously. Abby came to a halt upon inspection of the mixed group. Kane stood next to her.

"So these are the Grounders," the male Alpha observed. He inhaled and closed his eyes. "Trees, pride, strength." His eyes fell upon Lexa's frame. The young Omega stood tall and strong with her hands clasped behind her back. "You must be the Commander. You're the only one here with a cape," he pointed out.

A voice sneered, "An Omega? A Commander? Bullshit!"

The voice did not have effect on Lexa. The Commander's stoic frame and face paint did not give away emotions.

Kane ran a hand through his jet-black hair. He whispered softly to Abby, "I think we need to change a few laws."

Clarke's hands stopped shaking. She watched over Lexa and flared her nostrils to inhale any signs of distress. 

The voice approached Clarke and Lexa. Anya and Bellamy let out soft warning growls.

Abby turned towards the owner of the voice. A nauseatingly toxic fume overwhelmed the senses of all those near. "That's enough, Trent."

The Alpha named Trent crossed his arms over his chest. "And you?" He pointed towards Clarke with his left hand before crossing it back over his torso. "An Alpha?"

"I said, that's enough!" Abby hissed.

A dangerous glint reached the male adult Alpha's grey eyes as he swept his eyes over Lexa. "Breeders shouldn't be capable of being a Commander." He inhaled and began to walk towards her. "You smell sweet. You haven't taken a knot in your life, have you? Unmated Omega," he purred.

Clarke and Anya stood in front of the Commander. Both Alphas growled loudly.

"I can take care of myself," Lexa hissed, rather annoyed at the display of the Alphas. 

Anya rolled her eyes and faced the Commander. "Your heat's fast approaching. Your mind will be fogged very soon. We must not take chances."

"So that's why you smell so sweet," the male Alpha purred.

Clarke let out a loud and fearsome growl. Lexa felt her own legs quiver. She clenched her jaw.

Abby's mouth opened in shock at Clarke's growl. A swelling pride rose through the Councilor's chest. "My pup's a strong Alpha, Kane. My baby."

"I don't think anyone expected her to even be an Alpha," Kane whispered quietly. "She's a strong one. I think Jake would have been proud."

"He was a Beta with a strong growl," Abby murmured. "Clarke almost sounds like him, but she's much louder."

Trent and Clarke stared into each other's eyes. The word 'mine' echoed through her thoughts. She clenched her hands and rolled them into tight fists. She hadn't bitten the Omega or had the discussion over the nature of their relationship, yet the young Alpha already saw Lexa as her own. 

Trent flicked his eyes from the Omega to Clarke. Instead of submitting or challenging the blonde any further, he backed away and murmured, "Yours. I get it."

Lexa released a quiet exhale. Clarke's strength combined with the thought of being revealed as her true mate made her legs quiver further. The Alpha turned around to face the Omega.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Lexa closed her eyes, nodded and reopened them. Clarke pumped out soothing pheromones. The Omega fought the urge to unclasp her hands. A heatwave caused her skin to slick and her core to clench. The craving of skin upon skin emerged. 

"I must go back," the Omega murmured quietly. 

The sweet scent grew more sugary. A few Alphas and Betas from the Ark began to howl. Clarke stood in front of Lexa, refusing to back away. Anya drew her sword.

Lexa spoke between rough exhales, "I need the tonic."

"The tonic's not going to help anymore," Anya murmured. "Go back to the camp, _Heda_. Let me handle the fallen _Skaikru_."

"Your people are not tame," Lexa murmured softly. 

Abby watched the Omega Commander interact with her Alpha pup. The Councilor nodded to Clarke. As a doctor, the Alpha knew the signs of a heat too well. 

"Take her back to her camp, Clarke."

The younger Alpha walked towards her mother and drew her into a tight embrace. "I'm not sure if I can forgive you," she mumbled quietly, not allowing the surrounding people to hear her voice break, "but I need you."

"Honey, it's okay," the older Alpha squeezed her pup's shoulders, "I'm not sure if I would forgive myself if I were in your position. Let's talk about this another time, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde mumbled. A few tears trickled down her cheek. "Thank you for not forcing your status as an Alpha on her."

The older woman murmured, "this girl is a strong Omega. I'll admit, when Raven contacted me, the thought of an Omega as a leader was odd to me, but," she sighed, "we'll figure this out. Just make sure she eats and stays hydrated and healthy during her heat," she lowered her voice again, "I'll make sure our Alphas stay in line."

Clarke released herself from the embrace. She turned to Lexa. The growls from the Ark Betas and Alphas grew. The blonde Alpha's aggression from the rut grew.

'Mine,' she thought to herself. This was her Omega. 

" _Heda_ , come quick!" Gustus shouted. 

Lexa clutched her sword with a shaking hand. She made the mistake of meeting Clarke's eyes and inhaling her Alpha's aggression and protective pheromones. 

"Clarke," she managed to speak with control over her voice. She would not whimper or shake in front of the _Skaikru_ Betas and Alphas. She inhaled the various scents, but only Clarke's would make her feel so unsteady and weak. "Come back with me to the camp. Your tent has been constructed. You may rest there until Anya wakes you for training." 

The sky had only reached its dark color only a few hours prior to the Ark landing. Training would not be held until the first crack of daylight. The suggestion was merely an excuse to keep the Alpha closer.

Anya nodded towards the Commander and young Alpha. "I will arrive later. Bellamy and I will help construct a proper camp and bring the drop ship _Kru_ here," she gritted her teeth and flickered her eyes over the growling Betas and Alphas, "and keep these people in line. They smell like _skrish_."

Clarke pulled Raven into a tight embrace. "Be careful, Reyes," she murmured.

"I'll be fine," Raven laughed into the blonde's shoulder, "I'll be fine. I'll stay by Anya and Bellamy. If I need to fix something, I'll ask the lesser asshole of Betas to guard me."

Lexa approached Gustus. A soft growl ruptured in Clarke's throat at the site. The Alpha's rut made her much more aggressive and battled her normally calm demeanor. Raven released Clarke from the embrace. "Dammit, you smell too! You better get laid while I'm gone."

Anya nudged the Alpha's left side. "This morning's training should tire you out, _Skai Prisa_. Your rut will build your adrenaline and I will burn it out of you."

Raven mumbled, "she needs to get it fucked out of her."

"Jesus, Raven!" Clarke exclaimed. "Blunt much?"

___

Clarke awoke from her bed of furs inside of her new tent. She tensed when a solid figure rose from under the blankets. "Morning wood," she mumbled in quiet frustration. "Exactly what I needed. Dammit." Since her body underwent the change, she had not touched the large member aside from tucking it beneath her waistband or adjusting its position against her thigh. She leaned back into the large pillows. She didn't want to pleasure herself, at least not until she popped a knot inside of the Commander. Her thighs jerked apart. Such thoughts were not helping the unwelcomed solid figure. 

"Get up!" Anya called from outside the tent. "You're in for a tough work out. Your people also want to prepare for your Unity Day celebration later. Apparently your friends Monty and Jasper made a large amount of their moonshine before they were captured."

Clarke clenched her fists. Her aggression from last night returned. Her eyes grew vibrant. Between her rut, Lexa's heat, her jealousy over Gustus, the Mountain Men and her own people, the young Alpha was more than slightly agitated. 

Octavia's voice rang from outside of the tent. "You're making the other Omegas and female Betas really restless, Clarke! You might want to tone down your pheromones."

Clarke stepped outside in a light blue bralette and black boxer briefs. Her aggression made her sweat and wearing normal clothes would have overheated her during a workout. She tied her blonde hair into a ponytail and stretched her arms behind her head. 

"What are you doing here, O?"

"Indra wanted me to stay by Nyko to learn basic medical skills," the Omega explained. "He's watching over _Heda's_ health." 

"I hope she's okay," Clarke murmured.

"I'm sure she's fine. But I understand the pain," Octavia met Clarke's eyes. "I'm still in heat, actually. Lasts a month for mated people. I'm just lucky I found Lincoln so quickly. I guess _Heda_ isn't so lucky."

"Well, actually," the Alpha bit her bottom lip.

Octavia's eyes widened. "No way. You and the Commander?"

"Yeah, but just don't tell anyone yet. Only a few people know," Clarke told the Omega.

"No wonder you've been smelling so different lately," Octavia smiled softly. "I won't tell anyone. Indra and Lincoln told me about the _Azgeda_ and _Kwin Nia_. They would probably use that information against _Heda_."

Clarke's hands resumed into curled fists at the thought. She changed the subject to ignore her body's thoughts and urges. "Where's Lincoln?"

"He's visiting _Floukru_ with Finn. Some of the people from the drop ship decided to stay there for shelter."

"Come on, _Skai Prisa_!" Anya called.

Clarke drew the Omega in for a strong embrace. "I'll talk to you later, O."

"No problem," the Omega smiled and gripped the Alpha's back.

____

"Twenty more," Anya commanded.

Clarke dropped back into a front plank position. She spread her arms and legs and performed twenty push ups. Raven arrived and sat on the young Alpha's back during the fifth push up.

"Come on, Griffin! You got this," the Omega cheered.

Anya's stoic face wavered at the sight. Her lips twisted into a soft smirk. "Can you handle the extra weight, Skai Prisa?"

Raven turned her head towards the older Alpha. "Who are you calling extra weight? I'm toned as hell!" To make her point, she shrugged off her red jacket and the dark grey vest. 

"Stop squirming," Clarke groaned as she performed the eighth push-up.

Because of Raven's training aboard the Ark, she was much more muscled and toned compared to most of the _Skaikru_ Omegas. 

Anya stiffened at the sight of the Omega's thin faded black shirt. The Omega was indeed toned as hell. Much like Lexa would, she pulled her face back into its stoic mask.

Upon the twentieth push-up, Clarke slumped to the ground. Raven ran a soothing hand over the Alpha's back. "You better take a damn bath when you're done."

"Screw you," Clarke groaned. Her face lay pressed against the ground. 

Lexa and Gustus spoke near the merchant stalls. They slowly approached Anya and Clarke's makeshift training area.

" _Heda_ ," Gustus sighed in a concerned tone, "are you sure it's wise to allow _Skaikru_ to celebrate their holiday in our camp? Why not TonDC? Or Polis, even?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Gustus," Lexa rolled her eyes. " _Skaikru_ will not be a threat towards me in my own camp. We have several warriors from all the clans and more will arrive vert soon. I will be well-guarded should anything happen. TonDC is too small to fit their whole _Kru_ and I wouldn't dare allow them to enter Polis. The other _Kru_ may still see them as a threat. We cannot take risks."

"But what if the _Skaikru_ Alphas-"

Clarke's voice rang out. Her voice was raspier than usual due to her exhaustion from physical exertion. "I won't let them near her." Her quiet anger and jealousy towards Gustus spiraled from her pheromones. She silently hoped the strong feelings would be pin-pointed towards her rut, should anyone sense her feelings.

She stood up from the ground. Sweat trickled down her already-developing abs. Because of the rut and extra aggression, she burnt off the extra layer of fat quickly. 

Lexa clutched her sword in her right hand. She murmured quietly, "Gustus, I need more tea. Now."

" _Sha, Heda_ ," the muscular Beta watched Clarke cautiously before seeking out Nyko's new healing tent.

Clarke's glowing eyes followed him until his form left her vision. Lexa sensed the jealousy and grew flush. The Omega's eyes followed the curve of the Alpha's hips and lower stomach. The blonde was only clad in boxer briefs and a bralette. Lexa's mouth grew dry. Her Alpha's training was already paying off. She felt the craving of skin contact once more, the urge to lick the sweat from the Alpha's strengthening body to-

"Damn, Clarke!" Raven whistled. She took off her shirt to display her own strengthened core.

Anya quickly looked away. "Clarke, you may take a break. I must attend to important business." She swallowed and walked towards her own tent.

Clarke and Raven observed each other's toned outlines. Lexa clutched her sword once more. She couldn't possibly meet any other indirectly infuriating Omega. Except, she could.

A blonde Omega approached. Her hair, a darker shade of blonde compared to Clarke's, stood in a high ponytail braid. 

" _Klark kom Skaikru_?" the Omega asked softly. Clarke turned around to face her. 

The Omega held a basket towards the Alpha's hands. "My father and I run a trader post. He wanted me to set a stall here because of the _gonakru's_ (army) arrival."

"Smart man," Clarke smiled softly. 

"I am _Niylah kom Trikru_. My father and I heard about your plan to abolish the _Maunon_."

"Well," Clarke wiped the sweat from her own face, "We haven't exactly made a solid plan yet. Where did you even hear about that?"

Raven leaned an arm on Clarke's shoulder. "Damn, word travels fast around here."

" _Sha_ ," Niylah's gaze fell to the floor. "My mother was taken years ago. If you're able to somehow save her, just please," she swallowed nervously and didn't finish her sentence. 

"I would have done anything to prevent my dad's death," Clarke spoke softly out of instinct to comfort the Omega. "I'll do anything I can to find your mother. I can promise that. What's her name?"

"If she's even still alive," Niylah met Clarke's gentle gaze, "Tess."

"Tess," Clarke repeated. 

Niylah nodded and gestured towards the basket with a chin tilt. Clarke's eyes curiously wavered to the basket.

"My father doesn't think you'll be able to defeat them, but you're different, Clarke of the Sky People," Niylah observed. "You smell different, you act different. I think I can believe in you."

"I appreciate it," Clarke smiled softly. 

Lexa didn't miss the way the blonde Omega's eyes drifted towards the Alpha's stomach. She let out a quiet growl. Raven gave Clarke a shoulder squeeze bent down to collect her shirt. Once she slipped it back on and tossed the red jacket over her left shoulder, she brushed past Lexa.

"Jeez, Commander," she mumbled, "control your thirst."

Once Raven exited, Lexa wondered loudly, "Thirst? I am not parched."

Niylah opened the top of the basket. Various bread, meat and vegetables lay in the basket. "I gathered these from the trading post. Freshly made, hunted and grown. I would be honored if you would take it."

"And I'm honored to receive it," Clarke gave Niylah a lasting smile and took the basket from the Omega's hands. "Thank you."

" _Pro_. I will see you around, Clarke of the Sky People," Niylah smiled shyly and exited the training area towards the merchant stalls.

Clarke stretched out her sore arms. "Commander?" She called towards Lexa.

" _Sha_ , Clarke?" the Commander kept her distance, desperately avoiding Clarke's powerful and beautiful aroma.

"We need to talk about the Mountain."

___

Clarke stood in a loose black tank top and black pants, courtesy from the clothing merchants. Her dagger holster was attached to her left hip and her handgun was adjusted to her right thigh. Clarke opted to not wear shoes or boots. Lexa fixed her war paint with a small hand mirror upon the throne. Two Betas, thankfully not Gustus, stood on each side of the Commander's throne.

Lexa placed the mirror on the right arm rest. She lifted both hands and stretched out her fingers. "Leave us."

" _Sha, Heda_ ," the Betas spoke in unison and exited the large tent. 

Clarke walked towards the war table. She traced over the etched fonts with her index finger. Lexa descended from her throne and approached the table. She silently thanked Gustus and Nyko as she clasped her right hand around a solid mug and gulped down the tonic. Clarke's eyes watched the Commander's lips, then to her eyes. Lexa caught the Alpha staring.

"Clarke," she mumbled as she released her grip on the mug. She cleared her throat and spoke up. "The Mountain. What of it?"

Clarke brushed away a few figures from the war map and sat on the table. "How often are people taken?"

"I would estimate at least twenty or so per month."

"Not acceptable," Clarke clenched her fists. "No one knows what happens in there, do they?"

"No," Lexa walked towards the Alpha. "I suppose not. We only know that they wear strange suits that block their individual scents. And on the rare chance of release, they turn to what we call _'ripas'_. They act on aggression and aggression alone. They're cannibalistic and strong, they only growl or hiss, they do not speak or listen. They only fight and eat."

"Hazmat suits. They could have used pheromones to mask their scents," Clarke looked down at her feet in thought. "People only wear hazmat suits to prevent toxic exposure to their skin or lungs. How long have they kidnapped your people?"

"Fifty six years. Though I believe they have been existence since before their kidnappings began," Lexa sighed. "That's why some of us were wary of your 'drop ship'. You clothing is similar, your weapons are similar, your voices are similar."

Clarke chewed her bottom lip and looked up to meet the Commander's eyes. "I hope we're not completely like them."

"No. You are much different," Lexa spoke softly. "What will you do once we end the _Maunon_ threat?"

"I'm not sure," Clarke ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I can't think past getting our people back."

Lexa swallowed a knot. Clarke watched the Omega's unmarked throat and gripped the table's ledges.

Lexa averted her eyes and looked straight ahead to a wooden pole. "You should come back to the capitol with me. You can keep your assigned chambers or move to another part of the city, if you wish."

"Polis is a beautiful city," Clarke spoke quietly. 

"It is a great sight to behold when we're not so busy trying to survive," Lexa remarked and shifted her green eyes to Clarke's light blue eyes.

Clarke nudged Lexa's left leg with her own, just as she did in Polis. "Maybe life should be more than just surviving." She looked away in thought and stroked the etched _'Maunon'_ font with her finger. "Don't we deserve more than that?"

Lexa swallowed again. She took in her close proximity to the Alpha. The Omega's eyes ventured to Clarke's averted face and lips. "Maybe we do," she murmured. "I'm tired of living my life as a spirit's vessel. I was born to lead, Clarke. But I don't want to just lead."

Clarke shifted her face back towards the Commander's. Lexa stepped closer until her legs brushed against the Alpha's knees.

"Then stop avoiding me. We never talk about our bond," Clarke spoke quietly. "But I understand why."

Lexa brushed her index finger along the Alpha's cheek. Her pupils grew larger and her usual stoic mask faded into a bare face of strong emotion. Clarke's eyes poured into Lexa's. The Alpha gripped the Omega's left hip with a gentle grip. Lexa clutched the blonde's right cheek with tender fingers and pressed her lips against the Alpha's. Clarke leaned her forehead against the Commander's as they leaned further into the kiss. The blonde bit the Omega's lip with tender care and pulled her body flush against hers. Lexa pulled away to change the angle. She brushed her nose gently against the Alpha's and switched sides. Clarke smiled under closed eyes from the soft nuzzle.

She mentally referred to the action as the 'nose boop' as Lexa recaptured her top lip. A wave of ecstasy rushed into both Alpha and Omega. The gentle kiss grew heated as Clarke's hand wandered away from the Omega's hip and slipped under one of the buckles of the Commander's coat. A gentle brush of Clarke's index finger reaching under the Omega's clothed stomach made Lexa quiver slightly.

" _Heda_!" Gustus called from outside of the tent. " _Abi kom Skaikru_ would like to speak to you about Unity Day preparations."

Lexa reluctantly pulled away from the Alpha's lips. " _Jok_ ," she hissed quietly. Clarke brushed her nose against the Omega's, imitating her earlier nuzzle initiation. 

" _Skai Prisa_ , it is time to continue your training!" Anya called.

"Dammit," Clarke sighed.

Lexa kissed the Alpha tenderly. She pulled away and stroked the blonde's lower lip with an index finger. "We will speak again soon." 

Clarke stood from the table. Lexa didn't back away, she stared into the Alpha's eyes once more. 

Raven and Octavia appeared at the entrance of the tent. 

"So," Raven called as she crossed her arms and smirked, "did you guys finally talk or fuck it out?"

"S-sorry, _Heda_! We didn't mean to watch," Octavia gulped. "Anya sent us to figure out why Clarke was taking so long to come back."

"Nah," Raven observed the Alpha and Omega. "We made a bet to see which one of you has the biggest pair of heart eyes." Hr eyes drifted to Lexa's. "I think I won. Commander here looks love struck as hell. What happened to your 'conceal, don't feel' mask?"

Clarke sighed in quiet frustration. "I need new friends."

Although agitated from the interruption, Lexa watched the interaction between Raven and Clarke. Raven was never a threat after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have this fic's smut scene. Calm yourselves, it's going to be a heavy chapter.  
> I do want Wells to end up mating with someone, but I'm not quite sure who. Suggestions would be lovely!


	8. Unity Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tree People and Sky People celebrate Unity Day. Bellamy meets Murphy. Clarke and Lexa finally give in to their instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, loves! Lot of anxiety and events have been happening lately. They're not exactly fun to deal with when you have so many plot points planned out and you're unable to even focus on anything besides stress.  
> This fic will not die until it is concluded. There are not that many Alpha Clarke fics out there and I won't be satisfied until there are more.
> 
> On another off-topic note, a close friend and I have been working on an original story that we hope to post once it's finished. It's not a fan fic, it's an original work and we're beyond excited about it.
> 
> I also have been thinking about writing a fic about an Australian!Clarke falling from the sky. Not sure if that will be Omegaverse-related or not, but I'm pretty ecstatic about it.

Construction of the fallen Ark's new camp sped up as warriors from _Floukru_ and _Trikru_ helped assist _Skaikru_. Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and observed the sight before her. Raven climbed a newly constructed electrical pole. Lincoln and a few other _Trikru_ Betas carried various pieces of electric fences from one of the Ark's several entrances and assisted _Skaikru_ Betas with assembling them.

 

Abby and Kane approached Clarke. The two older Alphas gaped open-mouthed at the effort and teamwork from all three clans.

"This is amazing," Kane spoke softly, "everyone's working together. I wonder what Jaha would say."

Clarke turned to face the older male Alpha. Quiet anger made her stomach clench from the mention of the man who executed her father and countless others. Her hands curled into fists and chewed her bottom lip. 

Abby's eyes scanned the large crowd. "I haven't seen him since we landed." She swallowed audibly. Clarke's anger faded as quickly as it came. Whether she disliked the man or not, the Ark still needed a Chancellor to lead the Council and civilians.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him?" The young Alpha turned towards her sire and Kane. "Wasn't he the one who made the decision to crash the Ark in the first place?"

"The main release controls weren't working properly," Kane sighed. The older man turned around to fully face the young blonde, "and the only way to land was to manually crash all of the stations. He went out of his way to the main Chancellor quarters with only an oxygen mask and flashlight, from what I saw before he left us."

"You mean he sacrificed himself?" Clarke spoke quietly in a whisper. The man responsible for the deaths of several innocents risked his life to ensure the civilians wouldn't die in space. A strangely fitting death, if he was truly dead.

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Clarke could sense the conflicting feelings from her sire as well as her own.

"Honey," the Councilor and doctor attempted to change the conversation. She opened her eyes to meet Clarke's light blue orbs, "how is Wells?"

"He told me the truth," Clarke lowered her voice. Abby nodded in quiet understanding. She didn't need a further explanation.

"Wells is a strong one, I think," The older woman allowed a soft smile to stretch across her lips, "I'm glad he's okay. Bellamy came back with Wells and several more Betas from the drop ship."

Kane gestured to a line of standing _Skaikru_ Betas. Each Beta wore guard jackets covering their torso, a gun and shock baton attached to their hips and several wore bite marks proudly over their throats and necks. 

The older Alpha male spoke, "I ordered Bellamy and Major Byrne to oversea their training."

"Ordered?" Clarke asked, mild anger rising in her voice. She should have known a confusion in power dynamics would occur.

"Clarke," Abby spoke calmly, "you and Bellamy may have led the delinquents, but now we're here and it's our job to take it from here."

Raven climbed off the electrical pole. She overheard the conversation and walked towards the group. "Delinquents? You sent them miles away from Mount Weather, didn't allow any of them to take the last suppressants and made them all figure out their own true natures on their own, not to mention Clarke made an alliance with two clans including the woman who runs the world! And yet you have the nerve to call them delinquents? I'm pretty sure they proved their worth by surviving."

Abby placed a hand over her forehead and squeezed her eyes closed. "Yes, they have, you're right. They earned their place as civilians again, but as a Councilor, it's my job to-"

Clarke spoke rather quickly, "I-", anger and a severe adrenaline rush infiltrated her bloodstream, "I need to cool off."

She barely heard the noises of protest from Abby and Raven as she ran towards _Trikru_ Betas over their mounted horses. 

The Beta called Ryder gestured towards the tall brown stallion next to his own. "He is yours if you need transport. Where are we heading, _Skai Prisa_?"

"The main camp," Clarke climbed up the horse with no trouble, no doubt one of the many skills she learned from Anya's training, "I need to burn off some steam."

___

A loud grunt made its way through Octavia's mouth as Clarke pinned the Omega warrior apprentice underneath her. 

"Not bad, Clarke," Anya spoke her approval. Clarke rolled off the Omega and offered a hand to the sweaty brunette.

Octavia accepted the hand and pulled herself upwards. "Damn," she took in Clarke's shirtless and sweaty appearance, "the rut's hitting you hard, huh?"

Clarke's voice came out in a tired rasp, "You have no idea. I have to keep avoiding unmated Omegas and Betas. And arguments," she grimaced as she remembered the conversation with Abby, Kane and Raven only hours earlier, "make me so agitated."

"That is why our Alphas build strength so quickly," Anya explained. She approached the pair and tapped Clarke's toned stomach. " _Skai Prisa_ was lean and lacked proper nutrition, just as most of your people do."

A playful smile painted the young Omega's lips, "So sexual frustration makes you have angry outbursts and you take it out on vigorous exercise?"

As if on que, the scents and cries of a few unmated Omegas and Betas in heat swirled around the camp. 

"Shit," Clarke groaned, "not helping. Anya, please help."

" _Sha_ ," the older Alpha spoke in soft sympathy and turned towards Octavia. "Go back to TonDC. _Heda_ has informed me that the beginning of the Unity Day celebration will begin in the dining hall. You will assist Indra in guiding the _Skaikru_ Council to our camp afterwards."

" _Sha_ , General," Octavia squeezed Clarke's bare shoulder and headed out of the area to find her horse.

"As for you," Anya pointed to the ground, "drop and give me fifty push-ups."

Clarke's sore body cried in protest, but her mind knew she needed to burn out her aggravation. If anyone knew how conflicted her mind felt, it was Anya. The older Alpha was no stranger to ruts and had taken a few Omegas and female Betas in the past to ease their own heats before they found their true mates. But unlike Anya, Clarke was a definite stranger to ruts and did know of her true mate.

Upon the twentieth push-up, Clarke's legs began to burn from muscle strains, but the Alpha pushed on. The scent of a familiar unmated blonde Omega entered her nostrils. 

"Niylah," she spoke as she lifted her head to greet the friendly merchant. Bad idea. Clarke was extremely sensitive and overly responsive to the scents of unmated Omegas and Betas. The Alpha ducked her head and dropped to the ground once more in an attempt to focus more on the pain of her stretching muscles and focus less on the sweet scent.

Lexa's scent was much more sweet in comparison. Clarke gritted her teeth. Now was not a good time to have such thoughts about the Commander. If only they could mate without the threat of the Ice Nation queen's informants discovering their bond and if only the Mountain Men faded out of existence. Clarke wanted nothing more than to pop her knot inside of the Commander and claim the flesh of her unmarked neck. 

"Clarke," Niylah greeted. "Will you be attending your 'Unity Day' celebration?"

"Yeah," Clarke sat down with her legs crossed and gripped her water canister, "I'm sharing a toast with the Commander in TonDC."

"The Commander is a very respectable woman," the Omega pointed out. 

"Yeah," a small smile tugged at Clarke's lips. The Alpha looked downwards to hide her reddening face. "She's more than that."

Niylah opened her lips, but words did not come out. Anya quietly observed the interaction. Niylah nodded and spoke gently, "She's admirable and strong. She changed the way most people view Omegas. I probably wouldn't be a merchant if it weren't for her. Omegas used to be forbidden from such roles. I have heard that you're trying to do the same for your own people."

"Yes, I am. But my Council seems to be adjusting so much better than I thought," Clarke's voice turned into panting grunts while she simultaneously performed push-ups, "my Alphas are still acting like dicks for the most part, though. I'll work on it."

"I'm sure you will. You have a good sense of leadership, just like _Heda_ ," Niylah pointed out. "I must return to my stall. I will see you around, Clarke," with one last gentle smile, Niylah walked away.

"You rejected her without outright shutting her out," Anya stated. "And you avoided rutting into the unmated Omega. If you were like the other Alphas from your _Kru_ , I'm not sure if you would have rutted into her or not."

"I'd really prefer not speaking about my rut," Clarke groaned as she performed the fortieth push-up, "but I don't think I would have rutted into her even if I were like my people."

"How would you know?" the older Alpha asked. 

"Lexa's different. It's like she has control over me and doesn't act on it directly," Clarke grunted and gave up on the push-ups. She sat up, then rolled on to her back. "Okay, poor choice of words," she grimaced, "but it's like we're equals."

"Such is the nature of true mates," Anya moved to sit next to the younger Alpha, "I have yet to meet mine, but I understand what you mean. Your souls fit together. I believe it must be difficult for Lexa. She carries two souls inside of one body. Her own and the soul of _Heda_."

Clarke leaned backwards until her back pressed into the ground. "I have no idea how that works. Sounds like it would be frustrating."

"I have known her since my early teenage years. I trained her when she was a Nightblood pup," Anya smiled at the memory. "I became General shortly after her Ascension Day. It is indeed frustrating. To carry the role of _Heda_ , to devote her entire life to the people," she sighed, "I believe it has taken a toll on her."

"I think Lexa and _Heda_ are two different people," Clarke's light eyes gazed at the bright afternoon sky. "Lexa and _Heda_ are strong and care about the safety of their people. Lexa understands pain and loss. _Heda_ understands war and politics."

"Interesting observation, _Skai Prisa_ ," Anya nodded, "I think you may be correct in your observation. She has always been determined and strong. But the things Titus teaches," she squeezed a fist around her sword handle, something Clarke realized was a similar stress reaction that Lexa had, "seems to make her think she must be devoid of all emotion. She is more stoic than I am. Costia's murder did not make her stress any better. Of course Titus took advantaghe of her vulnerability which made her reaffirm the belief that _Heda_ must walk alone."

"Doesn't everyone have a true mate?" Clarke wrapped her fingers around blades of grass. "Didn't the other Commanders have mates? Or Titus?"

Anya inhaled a soft sigh. "Most Commanders do not live for long. Most are killed from fatal battle wounds before they are able to meet their mate. Titus has not found his mate. He carries the teachings of the past _Fleimkeepas_ who believe mates only distract Commanders from reaching the goal."

"Goal?" Clarke pushed herself upwards from the ground. "What goal?"

"That is sensitive information. I should not have mentioned it," Anya murmured. "Only each _Heda_ and _Fleimkeepa_ know of it. I do not know what this goal is, I have only heard of it from a passing conversation. But Lexa is the only Commander to establish true peace among the clans. Maybe that is part of the goal."

____

Clarke wandered around the village of TonDC with Octavia and Lincoln. Raven arrived on horseback with several _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ Betas by her side. Clarke's hands curled into fists. She tried to hide her obvious anxiousness and frustration by shoving her hands into her dark blue jean pockets, but her scent and furrowed eyebrows gave her stress away.

Lincoln inhaled and turned his kind eyes to the blonde Alpha. "Is something wrong, Clarke?"

Clarke noted the way he clicked her name at the end of the pronunciation. It seemed all the Grounders, if not most, pronounced words sharply. Octavia leaned an arm on Clarke's left shoulder.

"It's her rut," the Omega whispered softly.

Lincoln's eyes widened in understanding. "I see. You may take an Omega or Beta if you need to, _Skai Prisa_. Your frustrations smell quite strong."

"This conversation isn't happening," Clarke mumbled under her breath.

Lincoln asked quietly, "Have you found your true mate yet?"

Octavia looked between the blonde and the Beta, unsure if she should reveal the information regarding Clarke's bond with the Omega Commander. 

"It's alright, no need to tell me," the Beta insisted. "Finn has taught me that _Skaikru_ tend to keep certain information private."

Raven approached the group. "Speaking of shaggy, didn't he visit the Boat People with you? Where is he?"

"It seems he has taken a liking to Luna." He grimaced, "She is a close friend of mine and _Heda_. I am happy for Luna, but taking a mate can be dangerous for a person of her position."

Clarke's chewed her bottom lip anxiously. Of course Luna would need to be cautious. No one would want a repeat of Costia's murder.

Raven rose an eyebrow. "Shouldn't she come to the toast with us? We did establish an alliance between your clan, our own and the Boat People, right?"

Lincoln spoke quietly to avoid alerting other people to their conversation. "Luna is in hiding for reasons I can't speak of. It is between myself, the Commander, the General and Titus. She only came with Indra on the day we met to understand whether or not your people were a threat to our own. The _Floukru_ Ambassador will speak in her place."

The worried scents of Abby, Kane, Monroe and Miller grew as the Council and Betas ran towards the group on horseback. After Abby slipped off her assigned horse, she picked up Clarke's scent.

"Honey, it's getting worse, isn't it?" She glanced down at her daughter to observe her stress.

"It is, but I can keep myself under control. Enough about that, what's happening?" the younger blonde picked up her sire's escalating worry.

"There still isn't any sign of Jaha landing anywhere," Abby sighed.

"And Farm Station's nowhere to be found," Kane added. "Shame. Pike was a great Earth Skills teacher."

"No," Octavia murmured, "no he wasn't."

Miller nodded, "He treated the Omegas differently than Betas and Alphas. He's scum. But anyway," he gestured towards Jasper with a head nod, "we found something interesting."

Monroe slipped a piece of paper from her pocket. "One of Anya's patrols encountered a group of Mountain Men. Ryder found this after searching through one of their hazmat suits."

Clarke reached out with careful dexterity to grip the paper. Several lines, boxes and labels etched in black ink coated it. "The inside of Mount Weather," she realized. "This is great! We can go over this tomorrow. This is useful information."

Anya and Bellamy arrived. A curious Murphy and Charlotte stepped out of their assigned hut. Charlotte clutched the older Omega's left hand and nervously peered at the the Council.

Murphy whispered quietly, "Not all Alphas are bad people, kid. The Chancellor has blood on his hands, but I don't think the rest of the Council were involved." He gestured towards Clarke and Abby with a head tilt. "I got word about them from this morning's meal. So the Chancellor executed Jake Griffin, Abby's husband and mate, right? Everyone thought Wells had some part of it but it turns out he didn't."

"Wells looks just like him," Charlotte murmured.

"He does. I hated him because of that. But the ground's a lot different than space." Murphy pat the younger Omega's back. "There's more room to live in and more air to breathe. So that means no more executions over minor crimes."

"What about the Alphas?" Charlotte's eyes flitted over the Council and Generals. 

"The Tree People are protective over Omegas. The Commander herself is an Omega, from what I've heard. There's no way in hell she'll let the old laws stand," Murphy sighed in quiet relief. "We're all equals."

The older Omega stiffened in his place. A heavy yet soothing scent swirled within his nostrils. Bellamy slipped off his horse to investigate a strangely sweetened scent.

Raven whispered, "Holy shit, guys, look."

Anya climbed off her own horse and approached Raven. The Alpha woman watched the older Blake with a knowing grin. Octavia covered her mouth with a hand to snuff out a loud gasp. Clarke shuddered. 

"I need some air," the blonde mumbled. Before Abby could protest, the younger Alpha left to find a less populated area.

Murphy and Bellamy scented each other and stepped closer. Once their eyes locked, Bellamy's eyes widened. Murphy's mouth gaped as he stared back into the Alpha's eyes.

"Murphy," Bellamy whispered quietly, "how? I was the one who escorted you to the Skyblock in the first place."

Murphy's open-mouthed stare curled into a playful smile. "We could try again."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy's shocked facial expression deteriorated. His lips formed to mimic Murphy's smile.

"I mean, you could escort me to the Unity Day celebration after the toast," Murphy grinned.

"You got yourself a deal, Murphy," Bellamy lowered his left hand. Murphy clasped it within his own and shook it.

"So," Raven murmured, "do you think Bellboy's gonna get laid tonight?"

Abby nodded, "Definitely."

Kane stared at the female Alpha and furrowed his eyebrows. Clearly he didn't expect such a bold answer from his fellow Councilwoman. 

"I really don't want to think about that," Octavia scrunched her nose in brief disgust, "and I really didn't expect Murphy of all people, but I'm happy for them."

Lincoln glanced around. "Where did the _Skai Prisa_ go?"

Anya's eyes darted across the village. "She needs some time alone. I will find her before the toast starts. Speaking of the toast," she pumped her pheromones purposely to draw in the group's focus, "when we go to camp, you must be vary of the Ice Nation." She glanced at a warrior in blue and grey tinted clothing. The warrior collided shoulders with her and spat on the ground. Anya released a warning growl, then turned her attention back to the group. "The Azgeda are set in their ways. They still look down on Omegas despite _Heda's_ accomplishments. I don't want any Omegas to be alone. I want at least one Beta or Alpha to accompany each Omega at all times."

Kane spoke calmly, "Thank you, General. We'll keep an eye on our own Alphas. We'll understand if you have to use force if any of them act out on Omegas."

"We will tame your Alphas starting tomorrow," Anya assured. "Or maybe the morning after. Our people tend to be heavy drinkers on nights of celebration."

Lincoln chimed in, "Or any night, actually."

____

Clarke paced around the outskirts of TonDC. She walked through the woods and kicked rocks across the clearing. The scents of unmated Omegas and Betas combined with Murphy and Bellamy's rising hormones fed her rut. 

"Too many scents at once," Lexa spoke rather softly behind the Alpha, "I understand."

Clarke flinched and turned around. Her shoulders tensed, but they relaxed and lowered when the familiar sweet scent flooded her nostrils. "Where did you come from?"

Lexa pointed at the nearest tree. Clarke gazed upwards and gaped at the height of the lowest branch. "How-"

"I am _Trikru_ , Clarke," Lexa's naturally pouty lips curled into a soft smile.

"I know you're from the Tree People, but," the blonde continued staring upwards, "I didn't know your people are climbers."

"You are all my people," Lexa interjected. Clarke approached the tall Omega. 

Lexa swallowed. She attempted to avoid inhaling the Alpha's scent. 

"Commander," Clarke nearly purred. Lexa's green eyes met Clarke's vibrantly glowing blue eyes.

"Yes, Clarke?" the Alpha shuddered. Only Lexa could make Clarke shiver by simply pronouncing her name.

Clarke leaned in to sniff the Omega's pulse point. Now it was Lexa's time to shiver. Clarke's warm breath tickled the skin of her neck. Lexa silently begged the Alpha to claim and bite her. The Omega inside of her screamed for more physical contact.

Clarke's voice lowered, "You smell so good," she reached her hand out to grip the back of Lexa's head to hold her in place. She pressed her lips against the pulse point and reached out with her opposite arm to pull the Commander into a tight embrace. Clarke pulled her lips away from the soft unmarked flesh and buried her head into the tall Omega's shoulder. She began to purr.

What initially started out as a sexually charged moment lowered into a comforting embrace. Clarke gripped the Omega's hips and pressed her lips against the pulse point once more. Lexa drew gentle circles on the Alpha's back with slow hands.

"Mine," the Alpha mumbled into the Commander's neck. She pulled away as a scarlet blush painted her face. She didn't mean to voice her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Yours," the Omega responded. She pulled Clarke back into the embrace. The Alpha's purring grew. Lexa stammered at the feeling of teeth gently nipping at her pulse point. She let out a high whimper. Her body grew heated and her clothes suddenly felt as if they constricted her body. Clarke released a soft growl in response. 

The sound of Anya's approaching footsteps caused Clarke to release a louder, more territorial growl.

"Clarke," Lexa murmured, "It's okay, it's just Anya. I know the rut makes Alphas become territorial around their partners, but it's just her."

"This rut will be the death of me," Clarke groaned.

Lexa leaned down to brush her nose against the Alpha's. "This heat will be my death," she sighed.

Clarke's grip on the Omega's hips tightened. "I know a solution." She leaned downwards to lick Lexa's pulse point. She purred and smirked triumphantly when she received a quiet moan and scented a larger production of pheromones in response.

Anya's amused voice broke the intimate moment. " _Prisa, Heda_. The toast begins in ten minutes."

" _Skrish_ ," the Omega hissed under her breath. Clarke pressed her forehead against the Commander's. The Omega let out a soft whine when she met Clarke's glowing eyes. 

The Alpha's pupils grew enlarged at the sound. She almost released another growl, but a hit of Anya's scent told her it was time to stop. The young Alpha reluctantly pulled away from her Omega. Lexa pressed a hand to her reddened pulse point. 

___

"People of TonDC," Lexa shouted in the middle of the village. Heads turned and bodies walked to see the Commander, " _Trikru_ and _Floukru_ formally accept _Skaikru_ into our village." She nodded towards Clarke, "Come, follow me."

Lexa led Clarke into a candlelit hall towards the village capital. Anya and Bellamy followed close by with the _Floukru_ ambassador. Clarke and Lexa stood on opposite sides of the large dining table. Anya and Gustus flanked Lexa's sides. Clarke stifled a growl from the presence of the large Beta. The warrior's scent coated Lexa's body because of the close proximity.

Bellamy took his place on Clarke's left side.

"Calm down, Princess," the older Alpha whispered. 

"I can smell you from here," Raven hissed quietly. 

A few soft whines from unmated Omegas and Betas confirmed the strength of Clarke's scent. Lexa ground her bottom jaw. 

" _Heda_ ," Gustus mumbled, "your heat's in full force now. I think you should sleep off the ceremony at camp. Or at least take the _Skai_ girl's knot already."

"I must focus on the toast first," The Commander murmured, "thinking about such things is not helping, Gustus. Just do your job and protect me from _Skaikru_ and _Azgeda_ Alphas."

Anya whispered, "I don't think _Azgeda_ would be so foolish."

Indra mumbled, "I wouldn't be so sure, General."

The Boat People ambassador stood still. The light whispers didn't reach his ears.

Lexa spoke up, "We gather here today to celebrate the arrival of the remaining Sky People. We will toast to our building alliance and to your Unity Day. We will begin to plan the war on the Mountain Men in two days."

"Commander," Kane spoke softly, "If I may?" He pulled a large flask from his coat pocket. Lexa's eyes darted to the bottle. "Consider this as a peace offering from our people to yours."

"Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People." Lexa nodded towards the Alpha male and to Gustus. The heavily muscled Beta reached out his hand to grab the bottle from Kane. 

"You're welcome, Lexa," Marcus paused, carefully forming words in his head, " _kom Trikru_. Just don't drink too much of it."

Lexa's eyes flitted to Clarke's. The younger Alpha stared directly into the Omega's eyes. Bellamy nervously tugged at his jacket collar. The tension became blatantly obvious.

Abby could sense the combined pheromones of her own daughter and the Omega Commander. "I'm not sure how I feel about this," she whispered to Kane.

"I think it's a good benefit," Kane whispered back. "No one would dare harm the Commander's mate's people, especially not after the stories I heard from Ryder."

"Clarke," Lexa's voice echoed across the dimly lit hall, "let us drink together."

The Alpha lowered her eyes to the Omega's unmarked neck, then back to her eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

Lexa stared directly into the Alpha's eyes for countless seconds. A Omega approached Gustus with a plate of three large glass goblets. 

Abby turned her face to meet Kane's and mouthed 'Did that really just happen'?

Raven nudged the older Alpha's shoulder and whispered, "They've had it bad for each other since they met. I don't know why they won't bang it out already."

"That's my pup you're talking about," Abby quietly hissed under her breath.

"She hasn't been a pup since you sent her down here to survive or die," Raven mumbled.

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but closed on the realization that Raven was right. 

Lexa poured the three goblets with the alcoholic beverage provided by Kane. Clarke intently watched the Omega's fingerless gloved fingers and chewed her bottom lip. Lexa reached out to hand Clarke one of the goblets. The blonde Alpha gripped the glass cup and ran a thumb across the Commander's outstretched fingers before anyone could notice. The Omega pulled her hand back and tried to compose herself under the facade of an emotionless Commander.

" _Heda_ ," Gustus spoke as Lexa rose her own goblet to her lips, "if you'll allow me." 

The Commander nodded and allowed the large Beta to take her own goblet. Gustus swallowed the liquid to test for poison and nodded as he handed it back to Lexa.

The Commander spoke loudly, "Tonight, we celebrate Unity Day; a fitting name, given our circumstances. Tomorrow we will rest, and then we plan for war against the Mountain Men." She gazed back at Clarke and rose her goblet. "To those we've lost, and to those we shall soon find."

Clarke's lips curled into a soft smile. Abby and Kane shared a glance. Abby watched the interaction closely. Did Clarke speak to Lexa about Jake's fate? The toast seemed oddly personal. Judging from the sudden brightness and smile on Clarke's face, Abby knew the Alpha and Omega shared something more than reproduction needs. They were definitely true mates. 

 

_____

 

The sky grew darker as the night continued. A mixture of warriors from each clan drank, danced and laughed together. Clarke attempted to participate in a Grounder drinking game.

"This is exactly like beer pong," Miller pointed out.

Clarke laughed, "Of course you would know that." The blonde Omega tossed a wooden ball into red plastic cups provided by the Ark camp.

"Monty taught me," the Beta sighed.

" _Skai_ girl wins!" Nyko announced. "Now if you excuse me, I must tend to a few of _Skaikru_ Alphas." 

Clarke bit her bottom lip and clenched her hands. "Are they being a little too friendly? Did they try to fight anyone?"

"No, it is the Alphas who are developing. I have several tonics to brew," Nyko sighed. "I suppose they might not be as welcoming as you."

"Get Bellamy if they decide to act out," Clarke insisted.

Nyko nodded, collected his knapsack and left to find the young groaning _Skaikru_ Alphas.

Niylah's voice rang in the Alpha's ears. "Clarke!" the blonde Omega pulled Clarke into a tight embrace. "I heard you won! No one ever beats Nyko in tonic jump!"

"I bet Monty could," Miller murmured sadly. Niylah pulled away from the Alpha.

"Did the Mountain take your mate?" She asked softly.

Miller nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. The blonde Omega nodded towards her stall. "You should join me and my father. The Mountain took my mother," she squeezed the Beta's shoulder in a friendly manner, "I think the three of us could benefit from venting and drinking."

"Sounds good to me," the Beta nodded. "Bye, Clarke."

"Have fun!" Clarke called.

Raven peered in Clarke's vision. The Alpha flinched and backed away. 

"So, did you get laid yet?" The Omega wiggled her eyebrows.

"Raven, what the hell?"

"Never mind then, you wouldn't be so grumpy if you got some," Raven laughed and stepped away.

Clarke shuddered. The overwhelming scents of unmated Omegas and Betas entered her senses once more. She couldn't handle all of the scents at once. 

Anya approached the younger Alpha. "Something wrong, _Skai Prisa_?"

"Too many scents," Clarke hissed quietly.

"Go to your tent," Anya instructed. "Perform exercises and tire yourself out."

"I have never felt so grateful to follow orders before," Clarke sighed in relief as she ventured to her own tent.

___

Clarke wiped off the sweat from her shining bra-clad torso. She ventured towards her bed when a sweet scent drifted across the camp. The whines of _Skaikru_ Betas and Alphas followed the scent as quickly as it came. Clarke pulled her jacket on and she didn't bother to zip it. She exited her tent clad in black sweat pants, her blue bra and black bomber jacket from the day she landed on the planet.

She let out a rising growl as the howls from her own people continued to rise. She knew exactly who they scented. She sprinted away from her tent and shoved agitated Betas and Alphas in the process. 

From afar, Raven whispered to Octavia, "it's about time."

"No kidding," Octavia whispered back, "I was really convinced that she'd kill someone before she finally decided to knot _Heda_."

Gustus and Ryder guarded Lexa's tent. Clarke gave Gustus a stone-faced glare. Gustus cautiously peaked into the tent. " _Heda_?"

"Let her enter," came Lexa's voice. Clarke clenched her fists. The Omega's voice sounded exhausted and raspy. The scent called to the Alpha almost desperately.

Clarke shoved past Gustus and entered the tent. Lexa stood with her back towards the Alpha. The Omega's hands gripped the war table. Her hair was free of the intricate braids and hung in loose curls down her back. 

"Clarke," the Omega murmured. Her pheromones surely spread across the whole camp by now.

"Lexa," Clarke rasped. The scent smelled beyond intoxicating. Clarke craved more of the scent. Lexa turned around. Her green eyes began to glow vibrantly. 

"You smell like her," the Omega hissed. Clarke stepped closer and shrugged off her jacket. Niylah's scent must have rubbed on it during their shared embrace earlier.

"What about now?" the Alpha purred. Lexa's eyes darted to the toned outline of Clarke's stomach. A scent caught Clarke's attention.

"You smell like him," Clarke growled and stepped closer.

Gustus' scent rubbed off on Lexa from their close proximity during the toast.

Sweat trickled down the Omega's torso. "Then," she unbuckled her coat and allowed the sleeves to roll off her shoulders, exposing the tight black tank top clinging to her body, "do something about it, Clarke."

The Alpha lunged at the Omega and backed her against one of the tent poles. Clarke drew in Lexa's bottom lip as their lips met. Lexa let out a low whimper as the Alpha sucked on her lip. The Omega gripped Clarke's hips and tugged at her sweat pants. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and pressed them against the pole. 

"Not until you're undressed and ready for me," Clarke hissed. Lexa released a low whine of need. Clarke's dominance escalated her pheromone production further. 

The Alpha licked a path under Lexa's jawline and neck. She sucked a mark into the Commander's pulse point. Lexa buckled her hips against the blonde. Clarke ground her hips into Lexa's and moaned from the friction. 

"I should have taken you when we were alone in Polis," Clarke growled into the Omega's ear.

"Clarke! Jok," the Commander cried out. The Alpha gripped the bottom of Lexa's tank top and pulled the thin material over her head. 

Clarke pulled at the hem of Lexa's pants and unbuttoned the embroidered circular buttons before yanking them down. White liquid dribbled down the Omega's thighs. Clarke let out a soft whine from the sight and the smell. Lexa was clearly ready for her knot. Suppressing the urge to kneel down and lick the sticky liquid, the Alpha gripped Lexa's hand and interlaced her fingers along rough and calloused knuckles. Clarke led the Omega towards the bed.

Lexa sat on the bed and gripped Clarke's sweat pants. She gazed up at her Alpha with pleading desperate and brightened eyes. Clarke ran her thumb over the Omega's bottom lip and caressed her cheek with soft fingers. The Alpha nodded, answering the silent question. Lexa gripped the waistband of the sweat pants and pulled them downwards with the small pair of boxer shorts. Clarke's erection slapped against her stomach. After being concealed against her thigh for so long, the large throbbing member pulsed with needy agitation.

 

Lexa whimpered at the sight. This is exactly the thing she craved during her heats. The organ was long and thick enough to fill and knot her. She gripped Clarke's shoulders and pulled her right on top of herself. The sound of whimpers, moans and growls filled the tent. Anyone throughout the camp could either smell their combined pheromones or hear the loud noises as the mates called their cravings for each other. 

 

Raven and Octavia shared amused and impressed glances with each other. Abby stared ahead at the Ark camp and debated whether or not to leave. Though she didn't object to her daughter's relationship with the Commander, she did not want to endure hearing the noises and smelling the scents of their first mating. The older Alpha covered her ears and retreated towards a seemingly empty tent, but no such luck could be bestowed on her that night. The grunts and groans of Bellamy, Murphy and apparently Wells echoed throughout the tent. Murphy grunted as if he were in pain, or pleasure, Abby didn't want to know. Bellamy let out a victorious laugh and Wells quickly killed a slowly building growl from deep within his throat. Abby swallowed a nervous gulp and fled the area.

 

Bellamy slammed Murphy's hand against the bare wooden table. "And that's how you win at arm wrestling!"

 

Wells tossed a few golden coins, Grounder currency, and slid them to Bellamy. He let out an agitated groan. Murphy's physically tough exterior proved to be a facade of a lankly and not very muscled man.

 

Lexa's sticky release coated Clarke's thighs. Clarke kissed the Omega's pulse point and slid off her sticky and damp underwear. The Alpha's hardened member pressed against Lexa's thigh.

" _Beja_ (Please)," Lexa moaned as the Alpha trailed a hand down Lexa's toned and battle-scarred stomach, "give me your knot, Clarke."

Clarke slipped two fingers under Lexa's mound and circled her clit with delicately pressed swirls. Lexa cried out and buckled her hips in search of friction. Clarke stood over the Omega and slipped her fingers out, then used Lexa's dripping release to coat her hardened member. The Alpha grabbed Lexa's thighs and pulled them apart to make room for her waist to grind against. Clarke positioned her member against Lexa's continuously dripping entrance and inserted herself in slowly. Lexa's walls clenched at the tip before stretching to accommodate the large member. 

Clarke gripped Lexa's hips and thrusted slowly. 

" _Klark_ ," Lexa whined. Clarke pressed her hands at both sides of the Commander's head and increased her thrusting pace. Lexa wrapped her legs around her Alpha's waist and ran her nails down Clarke's back.

Lexa's warm and pulsating walls dragged Clarke further inside. After years of heats without taking a partner, Lexa finally fulfilled her inner Omega's cravings. Constant tonic consumption would no longer be necessary with the _Skaikru_ Alpha and her rut-induced mental frenzy to fill and satisfy her.

Clarke allowed her instincts to take over. She sucked the Omega's bottom lip inside her mouth and swallowed the heavy and loud moans. Clarke pulled away to watch the Omega's intoxicatingly pleasured sight. Hair pooling down her neck and around the pillows, eyes glowing, mouth gaping every few seconds and the blunt nails clawing into her backside caused pride and wonder to fill the Alpha's chest. A growing sensation alerted her senses. Lexa could already feel it probing at her entrance. 

"Fill me," Lexa cried out, " _beja_ , Clarke!"

Clarke would be the only Alpha in existence to make the young Commander feel so submissive. Even if they didn't have the natural bond between true mates, there would still be an undeniably strong pull between them. The ruler of the ground and the young diplomatic Alpha from the skies seemed almost fateful.

Clarke whimpered as a new sensation of ecstasy struck her core. She slowly popped her knot inside of her Omega, attempting to cause more pleasure than pain, then licked Lexa's pulse point. 

Lexa's buckling grew more eager, much more wanting. She nuzzled her head against the Alpha's neck and grazed the blonde's pulse point with a careful scrape of teeth. 

"So close," the Omega moaned. Clarke increased her pacing once more and rolled her waist in a circular motion. A loud growl erupted from the Alpha's throat as she felt herself tighten and tie inside of her Omega. A significant increase in dribbling wetness indicated Lexa was nearly close. With another circular motion, the mates's combined liquids combined over their thighs, the sheets, and inside of the Omega herself. 

Lexa fell into a long series of pleasured spasms and cries. Her adrenaline peaked and thighs buckled while Clarke continued to thrust, hitting her Omega with her own pleasure. Lexa's teeth broke the skin of the Alpha's neck. Clarke repeated the action and bit into the Omega Commander's flesh.

After five more thrusts, Clarke released a guttural growl and filled the Omega with her seed and extended the Commander's intense orgasm. The pairing latched on to each other's necks as mating instincts took over.

The scent of sweat, shared release, pheromones and blood filled the tents. Breathless pants and soft grunts began to fade as Alpha and Omega unlatched their teeth from each other's necks and faced each other. Lexa's eyes stopped glowing and retained their natural piercing green color. 

"Beautiful," Clarke purred. A lazy smile stretched across the Commander's lips. After years of taking on the duties of _Heda_ , the Omega never knew such joy and ecstasy could exist. But a new problem began. Lexa's smile faded and she averted her eyes from her Alpha's face.

"Hey," Clarke cooed. The Alpha thumbed away the blood from the Omega's new bite mark. "Talk to me."

 

"I carry your scent and your mark," the Omega explained. She met Clarke's blue eyes with worried green. " _Azgeda_ will know. Nia's warriors will surely spread word and an informant will tell her of your existence." She swallowed and whispered, "I can't let the same thing that happened to-"

"It's okay," Clarke nuzzled into the Omega's neck, "that's not going to happen again. You have several clans united under you and they will fight if Nia does try anything."

"I didn't want you to be my weakness," Lexa sighed. She stroked the Alpha's back and rolled her fingers in soft circles over the scratched flesh. "But I fear you already are."

Clarke trailed her tongue towards the Omega's earlobe and sucked it inside her mouth. Lexa whimpered and clenched tightly around the Alpha's member. Clarke winced and popped the earlobe out.

"Well," the Alpha purred, "you're my weakness too, then. Nia won't separate this. I won't let her." To further help her statement, Clarke released protective and soothing pheromones. The Omega released a purr of her own and stretched out over the bed.

"Mine," the Alpha murmured as she buried her face against the Omega's neck and sucked at her pulse point.

"Yours," Lexa released a tired sigh and wove her right hand through her Alpha's golden tresses.

 

____

 

A few hours passed as the night continued.

"I'm more toned than you!" Bellamy declared as he tossed his jacket from his shoulders.

"You wish, Bellboy!" Raven shouted as she tossed off her own jacket.

Kane mumbled, "Oh dear god, this probably won't end well."

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and released an agitated sigh.

Murphy swallowed a gulp as Bellamy gripped the undersides of his own shirt and rolled it upwards. "Take a look at this, spacewalker!"

Anya curled her hands into fists and gripped the log she sat on. Her eyes remained locked on Raven's torso. The Omega lifted up her own shirt. 

"Try me, Bullshitamy!"

Anya nearly spit out the liquid from her mug. Murphy sat next to the General. They nodded to each other as if they understood their internal frustrations.

Clarke emerged from Lexa's tent. As soon as she heard the 'contest' she ran towards the group and unzipped her bomber jacket to reveal a heavily toned stomach. Several suction bruises, scratches and bite marks littered her entire body from her neck to her waistband. A few wolf whistles and hoots were directed towards her.

Abby lifted a hand to her forehead and face-palmed. 

Bellamy gripped his shirt and slid it over his head. He nodded towards Clarke and Raven, then exited the area. Clarke fist-pumped the air, then sensed the slight wounded pride in the male Alpha's scent. The younger Alpha ran after her friend and jumped on his back. Her playful attitude disrupted the self-conscious male from his thoughts as he burst out laughing. 

"Aw, look at that," Raven smiled at the General and blonde, "they're not tearing each other's throats out over who's the best and strongest Alpha."

Octavia's drunken giggles filled the camp. Lexa stepped out of her tent clad in her open-buckled coat, a newer pair of pants and black tank top.

Miller called out, "best Unity Day ever!"

Octavia raised a can of Monty's moonshine. "Let's make another toast!"

Clarke slid off Bellamy's back. The Alphas headed back to the group. Clarke picked up her own canister and stepped towards Lexa. The blonde slid her hand over another canister and handed it towards Lexa. 

Lexa wrapped her fingers around the canister and raised it. "To our people, and to those who are yet to be rescued from the Maunon."

Miller raised his own can. "And to Monty's moonshine!"

Clarke raised her canister and wrapped her free arm around Lexa's waist. "And to our alliance!"

The group cheered and clanked their cans together.


	9. Future Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins to train with Lexa's dagger. The pair discuss the past and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really fluffy and gay as hell, just like Lexa herself. This also builds over a few plot holes such as how did Anya become Lexa's mentor and General, what Kru is Aden originally from and why does Lexa have a new third arch over her bicep tattoo in the third season when she was originally shown to have two? These plot holes, even if they are minor, really bother me and I'm sure they bother some of you as well.
> 
> I am thinking of writing another fic eventually when I have more free time on my hands. I'd like to gather opinions for that fic in particular. Do you prefer Alpha Clarke and Omega Lexa or Alpha Lexa and Omega Clarke? I love them either way, both characters have the traits of each faction, but I want to hear your opinions. And do you prefer Trigedasleng translations in beginning notes, end notes or in parentheses after the words are spoken? Please let me know!
> 
> EDIT: I edited the whole fic. All Trigedasleng words are in _italics_ to make them more distinguishable from English. Translations are provided in parentheses.

Clarke nestled into the warm furs draping over her cloth-less body. A warm body rolled over in the large bed. A furious blush reddened Clarke's features. Lexa opened her green eyes. A soft smile tugged at the Omega's lips. 

 

Clarke ran a hand through her mate's disheveled dark locks. "Sorry," she spoke quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

 

"You're fine," Lexa reassured through a soft whisper. Her smile grew. Soft plump lips opened and exposed teeth. 

 

The mere fact that Clarke was able to witness the normally stoic and controlled Omega in such a comfortable state of bliss triggered protective and proud pheromones. Lexa scooted closer to her mate, seeking more comfort. Because of a lifetime's worth of training, and resilient walls, the young Omega never experienced affectionate touches. Despite Clarke's inexperience with this strange large world, Lexa felt secure and safe just from being near her mate. 

 

Clarke ran a hand over Lexa's back and pressed gently, encouraging the Omega to scoot closer. She grabbed Lexa's left leg and placed it over her own before brushing her forehead against her mate.

 

Clarke's hand returned to stroking the loose dark locks she craved. "Tell me something in Trigedasleng," she murmured. 

 

Lexa's eyes gazed downwards in thought. She needed a phrase, something Clarke would appreciate. Her eyes lit up. She swallowed and chose her words carefully.

 

" _Kiken raun bilaik mou kom jos kiken thru_. It means," she relaxed into her pillow and nudged Clarke's nose with her own, "life is about more than just surviving."

 

Clarke gaped as her memory jogged to a few short days ago. She brushed her index finger along Lexa's bottom lip. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

 

"You," Lexa whispered. "You're different, Clarke. You're not from here."

 

"Thanks for reminding me," Clarke snorted. Lexa clasped the back of Clarke's head, winding her hand through blond waves, and licked the Alpha's bottom lip. Clarke's breath hitched.

 

"You're not from here, you're not accustomed to our ways and your Alphas act like angsty children," the Commander's voice lowered, "but yet you're still so persistent. You are a born leader. You showed me my feelings aren't weakness. Although I am weak for you."

 

Clarke captured the Commander's bottom lip with her own. She released with a sharp suction noise. "I'm weak for you too."

 

The sound of repetitive foot shuffling ruined the intimate moment. Anya called out, "Wake up, Clarke! You need to eat before you train today."

 

"Skrish," Clarke hissed under her breath. Lexa released an amused laugh. 

 

"It seems my former mentor is rubbing off on you."

 

Clarke inched close to her Omega and mumbled a playful, "I'd rather rub off on you."

 

"Later," Lexa assured the Alpha. "My heat will call for you once more."

 

"You're making it really hard to leave," Clarke grumbled. She pressed a soft chaste kiss against Lexa's and rolled out of the large fur bed.

____

Clarke walked towards an unoccupied log with a plate of deer meat and naturally grown vegetables in her hands. Wells and Octavia followed the blonde Alpha and sat on her sides.

 

"So," Clarke settled the plate on the ground and pulled the large crumpled Mount Weather map from her bomber jacket pocket, "I think we should look at this while we have time to ourselves. We're not going to have the first official strategy meeting yet, but we should be prepared."

 

Octavia grabbed a piece of tough meat from her own plate and watched Clarke unfold the map and smooth out the crinkles.

 

"Hey," the brunette Omega used her free hand to tap a section marked as 'civilian housing,' "I didn't expect this."

 

Wells nodded, "this looks really modern."

 

Abby approached the group with a plate of her own. She sat down close to her daughter. "Maybe it is. The Grounders did say we have similar weapons as the weird people in hazmat suits."

 

Clarke's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, Mom, these people could be the descendants of survivors!"

 

"Jok," Octavia mumbled. "They have housing for civilians. They have actual people living there, not just the people kidnapping the Grounders." 

 

Clarke scratched her chin and stroked the map. "We can't let innocent people die. Maybe they're not hostile."

 

The toxic stench of a largely built and heavily muscled man dressed in light blue and tinted armor infiltrated the group's nostrils. The scent grew stronger and begged for submission. Wells battled the scents with pheromones of his own out of a Beta instinct to protect Octavia. The young warrior in training, although already a mated Omega, could still be sensitive to Alpha scents because of her current heat. Thankfully, she was sated for the day and was biased enough to dislike _Azgeda_ because of the war stories she heard from elder warriors, so his scent would be unlikely to please her.

 

The Omega flared her nostrils. Clarke turned towards her friend out of concern, then her eyes widened when Octavia straightened out her own facial features. She looked as stone-faced as the elder warriors. 

 

'Must be a professional way for Grounders to present themselves,' The blonde Alpha thought to herself.

 

Octavia's razor-edged voice broke the quiet tension. "What do you want, _Azgeda gona_ (Ice Nation warrior)?"

 

" _Ai laik Quint_ (I am Quint)," the large warrior snorted, "and I overheard your conversation." He shook his head in mock disapproval and met Clarke's icy glare, "you _Skaikru_ are weak. All deaths are simple casualties in war. If innocents die, that shouldn't be a concern. They are of _Maunkru_ (Mountain people). They live with the _branwadas_ who kidnap our people from each _Kru_ on a normal basis.

 

Clarke released a low growl. She stood from the log and slowly inched towards Quint. She battled his pheromones with her own challenging scents. "Each life is important. We will not let innocents die if we can save them."

 

"Oh, really?" The burly man crossed his arms. "Then why were several _goufas_ (children) sent here alone, then? Young children, some close to adulthood without the knowledge of their own true natures? All those 'innocent' lives could have been easily snuffed out if Indra and the _Floukru_ leader didn't decide to attack. They could have slaughtered you all in a heartbeat." He pointed his finger to Octavia. "Indra has gone soft. Who in their right mind would take an Omega as a _Sekon_? It seems only _Azgeda_ are the only _Kru_ to be in their right minds! Omegas are meant to be breeders, caregivers, healers."

 

Clarke released a loud growl and clenched her fists. Her eyes began to glow a vibrant blue. Octavia almost stood, but the blonde Alpha pushed her down. This was her fight. 

 

"And you," Quint sneered and directed his glare back towards her, "a highly feminine Alpha! Kwin Nia would have assumed you were an Omega and taken you as a concubine if you would have landed in our territory." His eyes flitted towards the row of teeth marks over the Alpha's neck. "A desperate Beta or Omega must have taken pity on you. Alphas are strong-"

 

His back hit the ground with a loud thud, drawing in several onlookers towards the scene. Clarke stood above him. Quint clutched his neck to feel a bruising patch of exposed skin. His mouth gaped upon. He did not see the Alpha sprint towards him and strike a momentum-packed punch just above his collarbone.

 

Anya arrived with her own water canister in hand. She took a long sip and stepped over Quint to face Clarke. She took another sip and pressed the canister in Clarke's hands. She glanced at the dumbfounded expression on his face on the grounded Alpha's face, then nodded towards her Commander's mate in approval. Without saying a word, the tall _Trikru_ -born General walked towards the training grounds near the merchant stalls.

 

A swollen lump of pride rose in Abby's stomach. "That's my pup," she whispered proudly. 

 

Anya met Gustus by Niylah's stall. The armored man chugged a pint of Monty and Jasper's infamous moonshine.

 

"I like her," Gustus declared.

 

Anya rolled her eyes and snorted. "That's the _souda_ (drink) speaking, Gustus."

 

"No, really," Gustus rubbed the liquid from his lips with an armored sleeved arm. " _Skai Prisa gonpleis bilaik a Trikru gona_."

(Sky Princess fights like a Woods Clan warrior.)

____

After eating with her mother and friends, Clarke headed back to her own tent to gather her clothes. She stripped off her bomber jacket and pants. She rubbed sweat from the crease of her left brow, no doubt a small side affect from her rut. She bit her bottom lip and glanced around. A pile of used clothing stood in the back left corner of her tent. Between her rut, the threat of the Mountain Men and trying to ease tensions between her own people and Trikru, she didn't even think of making a small journey to the Ark landing site to get more clothing.

 

Anya entered the tent. "Clarke?"

 

"Yes?" the younger blonde turned around to face the Trikru General.

 

"Here," Anya shoved a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a large v-neck and dark grey leather pants in Clarke's arms, "courtesy from our tailors. We'll bring more clothing later. Bring Lexa's dagger with you."

___

The shirt snugly fit over Clarke's curves. Although long, the shirt tightened against her carved abdomen.

 

Anya's hair loosely covered her strong shoulders. Clarke noticed the General's eyes weren't masked in kohl and her hair wasn't in tight braids.

 

"It's a rest day," the General told the younger Alpha, "our duties are relaxed for two days after celebration."

 

A few gun shots broke the gentle silence of the air. Clarke flinched and drew her own gun. Anya clutched her wrist.

 

"It's okay, those were what Bellamy calls 'blanks'. He's training _Skaikru_ Betas with this woman called Byrd," the older Alpha assured.

 

"Now, Clarke, because you could be a major target," she mumbled a not subtle, "from _Azgeda skrish_ , you must learn how to defend yourself in melee combat. Your gun may be effective during range combat from the _Maunon_ , but someone could sneak on you when you least expect it."

 

Just when Anya spoke her last words, a strange harsh force smashed into the back of Clarke's left knee. She grunted and nearly fell to the ground. Clarke leaped up and turned around to face her attacker.

 

Raven snorted and allowed a wide grin to spread across her lips. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

 

Anya sighed and pressed a hand to her own forehead. "You need to work on listening for steps and scenting, Clarke."

____

Clarke slipped past the Commander's tent after receiving nods from the Beta guards. Lexa stood with her back exposed. The Commander was covered in the furry blankets from the bed. Clarke shrugged off her sweaty shirt and approached her Omega. 

 

"Clarke," Lexa sighed in quiet relief. The scent of arousal and excitement coated Clarke's nostrils. 

 

The Alpha gripped the Omega's hips from behind and nestled into the crook of her shoulder. Clarke ran a hand down the brunette's bicep and moved her head to take a closer look. "Two arches. Do they mean something?"

 

"Two of the three pillars of _Heda_ ," Lexa explained. "Compassion and strength. Compassion to care for all of my people and to serve justice without bias. Strength mentally and physically to protect my people. The first is wisdom. I have not earned it yet. Titus, my _Fleimkeepa_ , will reward me when I earn it."

 

"So he serves a special service, then? Is that why the back of his head's covered in ink?" Clarke asked. She sat on the bed and gripped the Omega's hips. Lexa took the hint and sat in front of her mate.

 

"Yes. His duty is to serve as my adviser, assist me in teaching the Nightbloods and pass on the Commander's spirit when I die."

 

Clarke swallowed a knot in her throat. Her Omega spoke of her own death so freely. The action didn't go unnoticed by Lexa.

 

"My spirit will protect you," the Commander insisted, "and the host will know to allow no harm to cross you."

 

"You're not dying," Clarke whispered. She traced the ink down her mate's spine, "I lost my father, thought my best friend was the reason for his death, so I almost lost him too. And I lost my home. I'm not losing you too."

 

"Do you miss it? Your 'Ark' when it was in the sky?" Lexa clasped Clarke's right hand and squeezed it.

 

"I have mixed feelings, honestly," Clarke burrowed her head back in her mate's shoulder. "I miss being a pup and drawing every day. I miss the days when I only had to worry about classes and sneaking around to the art room with Wells when the cameras malfunctioned."

 

"Sounds like you had an interesting childhood," Lexa smiled at the thought of two small children sneaking away from their parents.

 

"How was yours?" Clarke asked with genuine curiosity. The tall Omega never spoke of her life as a pup.

 

"I trained to fight and learn Polis history all my life," Lexa admitted. "Nightbloods are taken to Polis when the color of our blood is revealed. I do not remember my parents. I was very young when I began training. All I know is that I was born in TonDC. My parents never made contact with me during my visits. I believe they died during the battle against _Azgeda_."

 

"I'm so sorry," Clarke stroked the Omega's arm sympathetically.

 

"Don't be," Lexa leaned her back against her mate's torso. "Death is not the end. Do not fear it."

 

The phrase alerted Clarke's ears. The Alpha was always taught to fear death, not face it. Although a morbid subject to the Sky People, the Grounders seemed to carry on.

 

Desperate to change the subject, Clarke cleared her throat. "The tattoo on your back is beautiful. What do the circles mean?"

 

"One circle for each _Natblida_ I killed during my Conclave," Lexa replied. "There were nine of us. Nine became eight after Ontari was kidnapped by _Azgeda_ ," she swallowed and added, "eight became seven after I helped Luna escape."

 

"So that's what happened to her," Clarke realized.

 

" _Sha_ , but it is not public knowledge. To everyone else besides Titus, Lincoln and Anya, Luna is the leader of the _Floukru_. _Natblidas_ to not venture past the Commander's tower often enough for people to recognize them." She sighed in nostalgia. "Nightbloods are raised together under _Heda_ and the _Fleimkeepa_. We are all siblings in spirit until _Heda_ dies and the oldest must fight to the death to be chosen by the spirit."

 

Unsure what to make of this knowledge, Clarke whispered, "That must have been hard."

 

"I was closest to Luna and Ontari. I'm glad I didn't have to kill them. Ontari was skilled, but her emotions were too strong and her thoughts were too loud when she fought against me during combat practice. Unless that changed," Lexa swallowed a gulp from the memories. "But Luna? We were completely matched. But she was never one to want to fight. She is strong enough to lead, however."

 

"She's a pacifist. She doesn't want to fight unless she absolutely has to," Clarke concluded.

 

"Exactly, Clarke." The Commander smiled from her mate's quick observation. 

 

"How did you become Anya's Sekon?"

 

"Coincidence, I suppose," Lexa crossed her bare legs. "She was actually Titus's apprentice after she passed the typical warrior training from her own mentor."

 

"No way," The Alpha, although amused, could not picture the stoic yet occasionally playful General in simple robes.

 

"Back then, each _Natblida_ was allowed to have a personal trainer. It was considered an honor to train a potential _Heda_. Because I was the only Omega, no one believed I could take the throne. Titus delisted her as his apprentice when I was eight. Anya was fourteen at the time. He said she was too brash, too focused on using her sword instead of her words. She still stuck around the tower to see if our _Heda Kaden_ had any work for her. She watched me train. I fought just as well as the other _Natblidas_ , but I was still taunted over my biological differences."

 

Clarke released a soft growl. The thought of Lexa as a small pup who was frequently belittled angered her. 

 

"She noticed the other pups had personal trainers during their free time after Caden's lessons. So she asked Titus if she could train me. Titus opposed at first. He didn't like the thought of an Alpha training the only Omega Nightblood. This was many years before I took the throne. Back in the days when Omegas were looked down upon for the most part. When the other children had partners during combat practice, I was alone. Luna, Ontari and I were not close yet."

 

Clarke pressed her lips against the back of Lexa's shoulder. She pumped soothing and protective pheromones to calm the Omega's memory-induced stress scent. 

 

"Anya offered to be my partner. Titus and Caden watched closely. They didn't want the only Omega to be injured by a fully trained warrior. She told me to strike her. So I did. She blocked it of of course, and told me to change my footing. To watch with my eyes and ignore my thoughts. I did it again and managed to push back her practice stick's barrier. I shocked the other pups," she smiled at the triumphant memory. "After practice, Titus and Caden asked to speak with Anya privately. They agreed to let her be my mentor. I became her _Sekon_ (Apprentice) that day. Luna and Ontari started talking to me. We sparred together during practice. I was no longer belittled."

 

"What _Kru_ are they from?" Clarke nestled back into the Commander's neck.

 

"Luna is of the _Louwoda Kliron_. In Gonasleng, it is the Shadow Valley."

 

"Explains why she's so good at staying hidden," Clarke pointed out.

 

"Ontari was of _Trikru_ ," Lexa bit her bottom lip, "which made the kidnapping and the war more insulting than it should have been."

 

"Anya?" 

 

"Also _Trikru_ ," Lexa nodded. "Because of her status as the _Trikru_ General, she remains in Polis with me since I am also of _Trikru_."

 

"How did she become your General?" Clarke stroked Lexa's thighs with gentle hands.

 

"Well, after Ontari's kidnapping when I was thirteen, we were no longer allowed to have mentors. It was a security risk. Caden and Titus did not want to risk allowing anyone else to fall into danger. But we were each assigned a personal guard. That's how I met Gustus. At first, Anya hated him. She didn't trust anyone besides herself to protect me. I spent time with Anya as much as possible because she was still my closest friend. Gustus had to accompany me everywhere I ventured. They grew close. He provided me with tonics during my first heat," she sighed and clasped Clarke's hands with her own upon her thighs, "they growled and spat at any other Betas or Alphas who came near me. They bonded over their shared interest of protecting me."

 

"Cute," Clarke smiled. She stroked Lexa's left knuckles with her thumb. "Gustus is just your lifelong bodyguard, then?"

 

"Yes," Lexa turned her head to brush her cheek against the Alpha's, "you had nothing to be jealous over. So one year after my Ascension, Anya joined Indra, who was _Sekon_ to Chief Finch, against a large unit of Reapers. General Tristan and Chief Finch were killed by a _Maunon_ ambush. Indra automatically became the Chief. Anya stood by her side and they led the remaining survivors against the Reapers and won. This was also during the time of war against _Azgeda_. I needed a new General and Anya proved herself as worthy."

 

"That's, damn," Clarke mentally searched for words to express her awe, "that's impressive."

 

"I gave them a public ceremony in Polis for all the other people of each _Kru_ to see. I was so proud of my _Kru_ to accomplish such a goal during a difficult war." Lexa's smile faded into a soft frown, "But even now, with each _Kru_ united under my Coalition, I worry for the future. I achieved more peace than all of the past Commanders, but I don't think it's enough. I want to change more things. I don't think Titus would approve of unorthodox changes."

 

"What kind of changes?" Clarke ghosted over Lexa's mating mark with her nose. 

 

"The Conclave should be less violent. It should be less about death versus survival and more about skills gained from combat training. There is this _Natblida_. He is the most skilled out of all my pupils and I think my spirit will choose him as my successor. Aden." The Omega would never admit it, but the young adolescent Alpha was her favorite Nightblood. Truthfully she was devoted towards training and preparing all of her young students for their potential. Aden just happened to be the quickest learner and the most skilled at combat. "I see myself in him."

 

"What's he like?" Clarke asked, clearly eager to learn about the pup under _Heda's_ and Titus' care.

 

"He is a thirteen year old native of _Azgeda_. All the _Natblidas_ are Alphas this time, but he's constantly being bullied and teased because of his _Kru_ of origin," Lexa grimaced. "He doesn't have a personal guard. Several Azgeda warriors refuse to be within the capitol because of their prejudice against me, besides the merchants and citizens who trained as warriors and moved to escape their harsh winters. And no one from the other _Kru_ will offer because they fear and loathe _Azgedakru_ (People of the Ice Nation)."

 

"He's so young," Clarke commented. 

 

"Yes, but do not underestimate him based on age," Lexa laughed. "When I gain my third arch tattoo, and teach the _Natblidas_ about the three pillars, I'm sure he'll be the first to memorize them. But I still worry for him. He's very upbeat despite the teasing and the taunting he receives from elder warriors. He doesn't have friends. He doesn't have a combat practice partner, so I spar with him. Maybe that's why he's the fastest learner," she gazed down. "He doesn't have distractions and he enjoys learning. Titus worries over him, but I think he's actually content this way."

 

"How long have you known him?" Clarke straightened out her back.

 

"Young _Natblidas_ and _Natblidas_ of proper training age are separated. I was sixteen when I ascended to the throne. Aden was eight years old. The handmaidens raised the _Natblidas_ until the war with _Azgeda_ ended. I didn't have time to properly meet them because of the conflict. Titus was able to read history to them during my absence." Lexa closed her eyes. "I want a better future for _Natblidas_. Perhaps instead of fighting to the death, they fight until they are no longer able to. The victor becomes _Heda_. The remaining _Natblidas_ could become scholars, guards, merchants. And maybe Luna would come out of hiding."

 

"That sounds like a great future," Clarke purred. 

 

"And, I have more to say." The Omega balled her slender hands into fists as a result of stress.

 

"Tell me," Clarke insisted.

 

" _Skaikru_ will be offered a place under my Coalition once the dangers of the _Maunon_ pass. And," she swallowed a gulp, trying to construct words. Clarke stroked her mate's bare stomach to comfort her.

 

"We are from different _Kru_. We are leaders. I lead the _Kongeda_ (Coalition), you lead _Skaikru_. But, Clarke," Lexa inhaled a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and added, "I did not want to bring this up so early in our relationship, especially during my first satisfied heat and your first rut. We are prone to rash decisions."

 

"Lexa, you can tell me anything," Clarke assured. 

 

"Okay, Clarke," Lexa took another deep breath before responding, "when we spoke of the future a few days ago, I said you should come back to the capitol with me. That offer still stands. I understand if you reject my offer. You have responsibilities to your people."

 

"You are my people. And my Omega," Clarke declared. She resumed her gentle strokes with her fingers against Lexa's bare stomach. She could feel the soft bumps of scarring from past battles and the rock-hard abdomen. 

 

Lexa allowed herself to lean completely into Clarke's gentle touches. She closed her eyes and purred. Clarke released a purr of her own.

 

"You care for Aden as if he's your pup," Clarke pressed herself closer against the Omega's back. 

 

"Yes, I do," Lexa admitted. "I care for all of them. After the handmaidens allowed them to age during the war, I have taught them everything they need to know for survival. They are my _Natblidas_."

 

"Would it be acceptable if you had your own pups?" Clarke lowered her voice into a low whisper, "my pups?"

 

"I'm sure Titus would have a fit over allowing myself to carry pups, but, you're strong-willed and peaceful." Lexa lowered her eyes to her own stomach. The urge to conceive and birth was the main trait of being an Omega, and to carry this foreign Alpha woman from space's pups strangely did not sound as mad as it implied. 

 

"When the war is over and I allow my mother and Kane to reclaim their positions as Councilors, maybe even Chancellors if Jaha is really dead, then yes." Clarke flipped her cuffed wrist. "I can't have pups unless I take this off."

 

"Leave it on until the war against the _Maunon_ ends," Lexa purred. She stroked the cuff with delicate fingertips.

 

"I'm not sure if I would be a proper sire." Clarke ran a hand through her own blonde tresses. 

 

"It will come to you," Lexa reassured her mate. "I'm sure you didn't think you would ever have this conversation or be sent to my lands."

 

Gustus' voice rang through the tent. " _Heda, Skai Prisa!_ An afternoon meal will be delivered to you shortly." 

 

Clarke called out, " _Mochof_ (Thank you), Gustus!"

 

" _Pro_ (You're welcome), Clarke," the gruff Beta dipped his head in approval. A pleased smile plastered his face. He walked towards Anya.

 

"I wanted to hate her," the seasoned warrior admitted, "I suppose out of instinct to protect Lexa from suitors when she was a pup and after Costia's murder."

 

Anya nodded, "me too, Gustus. Titus practically engraved her mind with the ' _Heda_ must walk alone' _skrish_. Clarke is different. She trains hard, she gets angry whenever someone so much as discredits _Heda_. _Jok_ , Titus will learn to respect her if Lexa doesn't order him to."

____

Light shuffling echoed near the tent. Clarke quickly caught her Beta friend's scent. She turned to face Lexa, who was still undressed and nibbling on a deer leg. 

 

Lexa gestured towards the tent entrance with a head nod. Clarke stood up to collect her shirt. The Omega's emerald eyes darted to her mate's backside as the Alpha bent down to grab the shirt. Clarke turned around to pull the tight blue garment over her body. Lexa watched the soft ripple of Clarke's abdomen.

 

"You're staring," the blonde Alpha snorted. A dark heat coated Lexa's face. The Omega's eyes fell to the floor.

 

"Hey," Clarke lowered her voice and approached the adorably ashamed Commander. Lexa's gaze continued to stay glued to the ground. Two gentle fingers made their way to the underside of Lexa's chin. Lexa swallowed and met her mate's purely affectionate blue eyes. The curve of Clarke's lips as she unveiled a slowly forming smile and the raise of amused eyebrows were enough to make the young Commander's heart stutter.

 

"I like you watching me. I'm really self-conscious around the huge and buff Alphas since I'm so new to your culture," the Alpha admitted. A tint of red spread across her fair skin. She swallowed nervously.

 

Lexa's lips gaped open from the revelation. Was her mate's self-esteem really so low? 

 

"Clarke, I've been watching you since we met," the Omega let her own revelation fall from her lips, "I don't need a huge and buff mate. I need you."

 

"Even if my curves are so feminine?" Clarke asked. Her blue eyes softened from Lexa's words.

 

Lexa ran her knuckles over Clarke's thighs and allowed her fists to gently grip the Alpha's hips. "You are feminine, Clarke. You're also an Alpha and that's okay. You're masculine and feminine," she paused to glance down at her own bare body, then reached her mate's gaze again, "just like me." She squeezed the Alpha's hips. "Your curves are perfect, Clarke. Again, I don't need a huge and buff mate. I just need you."

 

Clarke pressed her palms over her mate's knuckles. She nuzzled her nose against the Omega's, gliding her nose ever so gently into position, and sucked in the plump bottom lip. She pulled back with a gentle suction pop. Lexa tilted her head to bare her neck. Clarke insistently grazed her lips over the scarring mating bite.

 

"Clarke?" Wells called out. The Beta unintentionally released the pheromones of sadness and the stench of fear.

 

Clarke quickly pulled away from her mate. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't allow her best friend to feel so lowly. Lexa released her grip on her mate's hips and moved her hands upwards to pull the shirt down to conceal Clarke's abdomen.

 

The Alpha bent down to press a chaste kiss of gratitude against her mate's eagerly accepting lips. She pulled back and tied her boots before exiting the end.

___

Clarke pumped soothing pheromones to calm her distressed friend.

 

"Clarke, did Abby and Kane mention anything about my dad?" The Beta asked.

 

Clarke walked towards the logs and gestured with a head tilt for Wells to follow. Once the Alpha settled herself on the ground with her back leaning against a log, Wells sat next to her.

 

"No news. Kane's been asking around for information and the scouts come back empty handed," the Alpha sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew something."

 

"It's okay," Wells assured his friend. He paused and his face fell. He pumped more fearful and saddened pheromones. 

 

 _Skaikru_ Alphas eyed the frightened Beta with interest. Clarke released low rumbling growls targeted towards her own people. She turned her right wrist and rubbed the site of her pulse along the front of Wells' torso just under his white shirt. She scent-marked her friend with her own natural scent to ward off curious Alphas.

 

"No," the Beta mumbled and leaned his head into his own awaiting hands, "it's not okay. I'm not okay."

 

Clarke retracted her hand and rubbed soothing circles over Wells' back. "I felt so scared and alone when my dad died. It's terrifying."

 

"I feel like a pup," Wells rubbed a newly formed tear with his left jacket sleeve. "I'm a seventeen year old Beta crying over my sire."

 

"You're not a pup, Wells," Clarke reassured, "you're grieving. It's natural. Look, Lexa told me she's going to offer us a place under her Coalition after we win this war. We'll be the thirteenth clan. We'll have more power and we won't be treated like we're invaders who fell from space. We'll be able to get answers and find him." She detested the Chancellor for the death of her own father, but she understood her close friend's pain too well.

 

"Do you think we'll actually win?" Wells asked. He rolled his shoulders and stretched out his back in an effort to relax.

 

"Yes," the Alpha spoke rather quickly. "We have technology similar to the Mountain Men. They're as modern as we are. The Grounders are warriors. We have the tech, they have the war experience and fighting skills. We're going to break into Mount Weather, find out what the hell they've been doing to our people and the Grounders, rescue all of our people, and join the Coalition."

"You make it sound so simple," Wells laughed.

 

"It definitely won't be as easy as it sounds. But we'll make it through this. I know we will," Clarke squeezed her close friend's hand.

 

"I hope so," Wells sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate criticism and suggestions! Feel free to ask questions as well.


End file.
